


Vertigo

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 94,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness
Summary: When a mission for the Dark Lord goes completely wrong, Draco Malfoy ends up in the very last place he expected.





	1. 沙漏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522134) by Jennavere. 

1997年，6月4日

砰 砰 砰！

“我是魔法部傲罗Shacklebolt！我们知道你是谁；防御认证你是Draco Malfoy，通缉逃亡者及食死徒疑犯。”

砰 砰！

“代表魔法部长，我命令你开门！”

Draco Malfoy站着，恐惧的愣住了，门的另一侧传来纷杂的吼叫和重击。他的心提到了嗓子眼，跳得就像门上的捶击。他的肺惊慌的发痛，他汗湿的手绝望的紧紧攥着他的珍贵的任务。

他疯狂的扫视着房间，搜寻着任何可能的出口--门，窗户，任何东西--但是哪儿只有一排排沙漏，在烛光下闪烁着。除了一个无力的锁门咒，没有任何东西能把他和必定无疑的逮捕隔开，他的胃因为恐惧绞痛着。

他被抓住了。

···············

这是一次自杀式任务；Draco从一开始就已经知道。两个黑魔王的食死徒听说神秘事务司在头一年的毁坏之后，在重建它的时间拱顶。时间球泡被修复了，时间转换器正在被重建，而--黑魔王最有兴趣的--新的仪器正在被建立。

黑魔王把他的目光放在永生上不是什么秘密，他会以任何手段来欺骗死亡。魔法部进行的新的时间试验计划激发了他最大的兴趣，他决定送一个食死徒来调查。

感谢战时规则和头一年的大灾难，无论如何，神秘事务司的安全被强化了。此外，闯入者将受到严厉的惩罚，就像被捕的食死徒一样在Azkaban接受长期囚禁。自然，黑魔王会派他认为最可牺牲的食死徒，于是这个任务落到了Draco头上。

“这是你最后一次机会，小Malfoy，”黑魔王对发着抖的Draco冷笑说。“找出他们在时间室里做什么。给我带回些有用的东西，否则就别回来了。”

“但，但，我的主人，”Draco说，克制着不要吓到发抖。“那儿到处都是防卫，如果我被抓到了--”

“那么你就会和你无用的父亲一起待在Azkaban，我就能同时杀了你们俩，”年长的巫师冷酷的回答。“现在滚出我的视线，想想我曾经把Malfoy放在我最高级的仆人之列。”

黑魔王的手指更紧的握住了他的魔杖，Draco慌乱的尽快离开了房间。他知道这个任务几乎一定会导致他被傲罗逮捕。这可能就是黑魔王的目的。

然而，就算Azkaban也比死强。于是，在他十七岁生日的前夜，Draco Malfoy潜入了魔法部，下到第九层，依照他疯狂的阿姨Bellatrix的指导，他找到了新近重修的时间室。

这个房间让他的皮肤感觉到魔法的刺痛。它里面什么也没有，除了各种规格的沙漏搁在玻璃架子上挤满了墙每一寸空间。有些小得就像顶针，有些比Draco本人还高。这里有种非尘世的宁静，只有沙子无止境的滴落的沙沙声。

通常他会被这儿迷住，现在Draco只想出去。他飞快的用咒语锁上了身后的门，走向最近架子。手颤抖着，他随手抓起一个沙漏，大小就像一条面包，但是重的像铅块。

下一刻，警钟响了--一种可怕的警铃声大得足够让沙漏在架子上颤动。当Draco冒汗的手抓紧他的沙漏时，门后开始传来响亮的噼啪声，一个接一个的傲罗幻影显形来逮捕他了。

·······················

砰砰砰！

“Malfoy先生，我是傲罗Dawlish！”

一个新的声音在门的另一侧响起--一个华而不实的，傲慢的声音，让Draco咬紧了牙。

“你是食死徒疑犯和通缉中的逃亡者，因涉嫌Albus Dumbledore的死需要接受审讯。你不被允许离开这建筑，除在魔法部陪同下。我们被授权可在必要情况下采取武力，包括昏昏倒地咒和解除武器咒，如果必要，疼痛咒。”

Draco畏缩着匆匆退开几步，那个偷来的沙漏紧紧按在他胸口。

声音继续着居高临下的语气。“你因此将被控以袭击和闯入，企图盗取魔法部财产，侵入神秘事务司，跟从神秘人，损坏不能修复的--”

“哦，闭嘴，Dawlish，”一个熟悉的声音突然插进来。“休息一秒钟，让开。我想跟他谈谈。”

Draco震惊的盯着门，持续的撞击重新开始了。

“Malfoy？Malfoy，是我，打开这该死的门！”

Draco诅咒着他能想到的每个神明让Potter在这儿目睹他的羞辱。

“一辈子也不会，Potty！”他嘲笑说，带着比他真正感觉多得多的蔑视。

“看在上帝份上，Malfoy，有二十个傲罗在门这边，没有别的路出去。让我进来，好吗？我只想谈谈！”

“我不是个该死的笨蛋，Potter！如果我打开门，我会被直接送到Azkaban！”

“完全正确，Malfoy先生，我个人会负责你得到最严厉的判--”

“Dawlish，闭嘴。Malfoy，如果你现在出来，你不会去Azkaban。我能帮你！”

“圣人Potter，帮我？”Draco嘲讽的哼了一声。“多可爱的故事。你比他们任何人都更希望我坐牢！”

“那不是真的！看，如果你让我进去，我会做我能做的任何事帮你，但是你得--”

“粉身碎骨！”

有人用一个咒语击中了门，让Draco惊吓的跳了起来。

“别！”Potter生气的吼道。“你可能伤到他！他才--”

Draco没有听到Potter后面的话，他跌跌撞撞的，因为沉重的沙漏摇晃着。几秒钟以后，他完全失去了平衡。

他朝前跌倒了，他的魔杖滑出他的口袋落到石头上。他倒下的时候，紧紧抱在他胸口的沙漏跟着他倾斜了。就在Draco的脸撞到地板前，一粒沙从一侧落到了另一侧。

下一刻，围绕着Draco的世界彻底分解。迎面而来的地板消失了，Draco尖叫着坠入了黑暗。色彩突然爆发在他的视觉里，化成条纹穿过他的脑袋。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，他的肺觉得被压平了，这眩晕威胁着要让他呕吐--

然后就像一切突然的开始一样，它静止了，留下Draco趴着，喘息着--不是在魔法部的石头地砖，而是某人家里长毛绒的米色地毯上。

···············

Draco静静的躺了一会儿，等着房间停止旋转。他深吸几口气，留意到他身下地毯的柔软和他新的环境的寂静。

唔，这很有趣，他对自己说。除非傲罗最新的防卫流程包括重新装修咒，我想可以安全的说我不在魔法部了。

仍然很紧张，但现在稍微放心了一点，他小心的从地板上爬起来。他的身体痛的就像有人把他从天花板上扔了下来。他的手腕和手掌上传来尖锐的疼痛，他习惯用它来防止跌倒。

他不幸的空无一物的手腕和手掌。

哦，该死，Draco突如其来的慌张的想。我丢了那个该死的沙漏。他紧张的咽下口水。黑魔王不会高兴的。

我必须回去找它，他悲哀的意识到，他站直身。没有选择，必须离开这儿回去魔法部。

Draco打量了一圈房间，他的眼睛瞪大了。

我必须尽快搞清楚这儿到底该死的是什么地方。

没有了时间室里的石头地板和玻璃架子。这儿是Draco以前从没见过的奢华卧室。一面墙上是巨大的挂着窗帘的窗户，两个庞大的木头衣柜紧靠着另一面墙，一张大床，上面铺着绿色的丝绸床单和金色厚实的枕头，统治了这房间。

噢，无论我在哪儿，他们品味不错，Draco赞许的想。现在希望他们是多愁善感的笨蛋，不会介意来个客人。总可以希望是赫奇帕奇住在这儿。

但是Draco越研究这个房间的丰足，这种可能性就越小。只有斯莱特林会用这么多绿色装饰，选择这样奢华的家具。实际上，他甚至相信他回到了庄园，如果不是一点点细节抓住了他的眼睛：衣柜里露出的明亮刺眼的红色外套，床头桌上华丽耀眼的飞贼闹钟，以及最显眼的，狮爪形状的床脚。

生为骄傲的斯莱特林意味着没有Malfoy会容忍狮子这种东西。

好奇的，Draco走向一扇窗户，拉开厚厚的窗帘。窗户上有一道道雨痕，所以Draco靠向前直到他的额头贴着冰冷的玻璃--然后震惊的看着至少三层楼下忙碌的街道。

麻瓜！他慌张的想，看着无魔法的车在街道上排着队，无魔法的人紧紧裹着他们的外套挡住雨。在他的震惊消退之前，一个更大的震惊来临了。

“Draco！宝贝，你在家吗？”

Draco愣住了，睁大眼睛。有人--一个男人，有着愉快，低沉，奇怪的熟悉的嗓音--知道他在这儿……

而且叫他宝贝。

“Draco？你在卧室吗？”

Draco的嘴突然紧张的发干。见鬼的谁在叫他的名字，他到底在哪儿？他疯狂的在口袋里摸索着--然后咒骂着。没有魔杖；它一定落在神秘事务司了。

Draco绝望的握紧拳头。他没有魔杖也无路可逃，但是无论那个什么男人想跟他做什么，Draco绝不会参与。他冲向床，从床头桌上抓起那个重重的飞贼闹钟当作武器。

响亮的脚步声停在卧室门外，Draco绷紧了身体。慢慢的，门开始打开。

“宝贝？我拿到你要的那些狂野的玩意了，我差点在裤子里爆发了，想到那有多性感--”

Draco用最大力气把闹钟笔直的向他潜在的攻击者扔去。

“看你穿着--盔甲护身！”

Draco扔出去的闹钟被迅速熟练建立的护盾弹了回来，飞向Draco的方向。Draco慌张的想蹲下身躲开。他绊到了，重重的一屁股坐到地上。

“该死，”他从地板上恨恨的嘟哝着。

“Draco！”那个男人的声音在责备的边缘，甚至在他绕过床走到Draco身边的时候。“你到底扔它干吗？它可能打中你！”

Draco的某一部分意识到这个神秘男人更关心钟可能会打中Draco而不是他自己，但是他气到顾不上。“你怎么敢叫我宝贝！”他咆哮着，抬头瞪着那个男人。“你到底以为你是谁--”

然后Draco的声音突然变成了被勒住脖子的抽气。

“P－P－Potter？！”

··················

现在Draco终于见到了另一个男人，满头乱发，眼镜后面明亮的绿眼睛，那不可能是别人，但这不是Draco认识的Potter。这个Potter--

“你？大了！”他脱口而出，完全震惊了。

真的，那是Harry Potter。Draco敢肯定，但那是一个长高长大了的Harry Potter，他眉目深邃，肩宽体阔，他的T恤紧贴着他强健的肌肉，他英俊的脸蛋会让Lockhart嫉妒。

Draco惊骇的发现他觉得这个长大了的Potter难以置信的合宜，几乎没注意Potter是怎么盯着他看的。

“我没大，你小了，”Potter带着显然的惊奇说，伸手摸着Draco的脸。“或者不像小时候那么小。你干吗了？你看起来又像个小孩了！”

Draco扯开脑袋。“Fuck you，”他反驳。“我快十七岁了！”

“还是一样爱说大话，”Potter干巴巴的说，看起来更像愉快而非沮丧。“我可以假定你用了减龄剂来玩？”

Draco几乎要打他了。“我没说大话！我不知道你见鬼的在说什么狗屁胡说。如果这儿有人喝了魔药，那肯定是你。该死的你为什么看起来这么大？”

Draco敢发誓Potter给他的目光是充满感情的。

“你知道，宝贝，二十一岁还没老到要开始用让你自己年轻的魔药，”他安抚说，不理会Draco的抗议。“你英俊极了，你真的是，你不用--”

“闭嘴，Potter，”Draco咆哮着。“我不是二十一岁，我十六岁，就像我--”

“所以你是喝了减龄剂，”Potter说，皱起眉毛。“但是为什么你要喝减龄剂又装着没有呢？”

“没人喝减龄剂，你这个混球！我想知道你活见鬼的怎么了！不到十分钟前我还在魔法部，我们来回大吼，然后有人用咒语打了门，然后我跳了起来，然后--”

但是Potter没在听。他眼里闪过一道理解的光，飞快转化成了某种绝对凶猛的东西。

“减龄剂。哦，你真狂野，”Potter几乎是在呼噜着说话。

然后他把手放到Draco大腿上。

Draco的眼睛瞪得像盘子一样大，他立刻忘记了要解释他的处境。

“把你的手拿开！”他嚷道，拼命的忽视他小腹里的搅动，暗示他其实喜欢Potter的手放在他身上。

Potter不止不理他，他实际上把手又往上了几英寸。Draco腿上每个Potter指头碰到的地方都开始刺痒。

“脾气，脾气，”Potter温柔的责备说，靠的更近了。Draco可以感觉到Potter改变后的身体辐射出来的热量，越近越热。“你做了这种事，你不是真想我留你一个人，是吗？”

“做了什么？！”Draco抽口气，飞快的后退直到他的背撞到墙。他必须避开那不断挪动的手和强壮温暖的身体。“我什么也没做！”

“当然你没有，”Potter放任的说，优雅的爬了过来，就像什么该死的丛林野猫。“你只不过请我给你带回家一套以前的学校制服，然后减龄了你自己到十六岁。当然你不是想来一次角色扮演。”

“角色扮演？”Draco重复，完全不明白。他蜷起膝盖，采取一种防卫的姿势。“什么角色扮演？我不是什么该死的演员，Potter！”

Potter大笑起来。“你真的很擅长，”他一边向Draco前进一边说，后者畏缩在墙边。“你几乎和那个跟我一起上Hogwarts的傲慢的小Malfoy一模一样，现在到可怕的黑头发这儿来。”

“为什么你不闭嘴！”Draco气急败坏的说。他可能被冒犯了，但是Potter对他露出的饥渴表情绝对太让人分心了。“在我把你的小兄弟诅咒掉之前，快滚开。”

他强调的往Potter方向踢了一脚。但是Potter动作太快，在Draco碰到他之前就抓住了他的脚踝。

“用什么魔杖？”Potter轻快的问。再次飞快的一动，他抓住了Draco的另一只脚踝，把两只脚按在地上。“你口袋里的那只告诉我你有多喜欢这样的？”

Draco的眼睛惊骇的瞪大了，他的面孔烧的通红。他硬了，几乎是疼痛的，但是被Potter发现了更丢人。

“闭嘴，”他急促的说，努力从Potter的掌握中抽挥腿。“我不喜欢这样。”

Potter挑起一条眉毛。“真的，”他握紧Draco的腿，手滑到Draco的裤脚里面。“这是游戏的一部分？”

“什么？游戏？”Draco结结巴巴的说，当Potter温暖的手指碰到他腿上冰凉的皮肤时不禁抽了口气。

Potter舔着嘴唇。“什么游戏，”他重复，眼睛闪烁着。“当然。”

他突然拉动Draco的脚踝，把他扯向前，离开墙边。Draco挣扎着，想直起身，不要最后躺在Potter身下。这个可恶的傻瓜还控制着Draco的腿，无论如何，现在他们分开在Potter的身体两侧。

“Potter！”Draco觉得喘不过气来，Potter的身体，又壮又硬又热，在他的腿之间。Potter的肌肉隔着他的T恤展示着，紧身的棉织物强调了他的臂肌和胸肌。他黑色的头发落到眼睛上，依然全神贯注的盯着Draco。

Draco的欲望实际上颤动了。Potter看上去那么强大，Draco毫不怀疑谁会赢得他们之间的这场搏斗。现在为什么这是种兴奋，Draco不知道。

无论如何，“松开我，你这个大白痴，”他咆哮着，在Potter的掌握下挣扎着。

“绝对不会，”Potter说，看起来他真心享受Draco的反抗。他俯身，他的鼻子按在Draco的脖子上，就在他的耳朵下面。

“这真好，”他轻声说，他温暖的呼吸挠动着Draco的皮肤。当Draco感觉到湿润的舌头舔着他的脖子的时候，他僵硬了。

“P－Potter，”他喘息着说，灼热的舌头找到了他的耳朵。Draco呜咽着感觉到Potter舔着他的耳廓，然后轻轻咬着他的耳垂。

“你脸红了，”Potter低声说，Draco在他的攻击下颤抖着。“你应该是个处男嘛？”

Draco觉得自己浑身发热。“不关你的事，”他成功的吼道，然后立刻抽泣一声，Potter咬着他的脖子。

“这就是是了，”Potter说，退后几寸，脸上带着一个邪恶的微笑。“那么，我十六岁的小处男？”他调笑的说着这个词，好像他完全不是这个意思。“你想怎么玩？是慢慢的引诱，还是我们又快又猛，还是任何我想的方式？”

Draco张口结舌的看着他。“任何你--？”

他没有机会完成他的句子，因为下一刻Potter的嘴唇按在了他的唇上。

“我希望你说这个，”Potter低语着，然后他的舌头进入了Draco嘴里。

Draco的大脑一阵眩晕，Potter占领着他的嘴唇，强迫他服从。说到接吻--或者其他任何性有关的事，真的--Draco不是特别有经验，但是Potter的吻远超出他曾有的经历。他轻轻咬着Draco的嘴唇，舌头在Draco的嘴里转到，整个过程一直把Draco压在他又壮又重的身体下。

Draco听到一声低沉的呻吟，惊骇的发现那是他自己的。但Potter看来喜欢它，因为他更加用力的压住Draco。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Potter低声说，他的坚硬的身体牢牢摁住Draco。

Draco只能呜咽。“Potter，”他无助的说。他从来没有想到过他会享受这样无情的被控制。

他的呜咽引发了Potter的一声咆哮。“想知道十六岁的小处男闯进了我的卧室会发生什么事吗？”

Draco喘息着，害怕他因为他胃里突然混合的欲望和紧张而爆炸。他扭开头，咽下口水看到Potter的表情。这是他的飞贼表情，这个表情在说我看到你了，飞贼，你就是我的。当Potter露出这种表情时，没有飞贼能逃脱。

但是这个卧室里没有飞贼。这儿唯一有的是--

是Draco。

“你松开我，”Draco命令，突然紧张了。“立刻，否则我要让你被关起来。”

Potter只是挑起一条眉毛。“哦，我们要这么玩，是吗？”

“我不知道你该死的在说什么，但是我没有玩，”Draco反驳，无用的踢着他被按住的腿。他绝望的想说服他的性本能它一点也不喜欢被压在Potter下面。

Potter微笑着舔舔嘴唇。“当然你不是，”他嘶嘶的说，坐起来从Draco身上移开。他站起来，伸手把Draco拉起来。

这太简单了，Draco紧张的想。Draco开始后退，他有种不祥的感觉，就像看到猫在捉弄老鼠，Potter只不过在等待时机吃掉他。

绝对如此，Draco退了整整三步，Potter突袭了。

Draco的世界旋转了，Potter抓住他，轻松的把他拎了起来。他尖叫着，Potter把他甩上肩头，扛着他穿过房间，然后把他扔到床上。下一刻，Potter压在了他身上，稳稳的把Draco的两只手腕按在他头上。

“啊哈，”他满意的说，跨坐在Draco的肚子上。“你不是真以为我会让你走，是吧？”

“Fuck you，”Draco咆哮着，挣扎着。“你怎么敢这样粗鲁的对我？！”

“宝贝，我甚至还没开始粗鲁，”Potter甜蜜蜜的说。

Draco的胃紧张的扭动着，他的欲望则期待的抽动了。“你想对我做什么？”

Potter舔舔嘴唇。“为什么，就是你刚说的。”

他俯下身，他的脸离他的猎物只有几英寸。在这个距离，Draco看到的只有绿色，绿色，绿色。

“我要，”Potter低声说，“fuck you。”


	2. 21？

听着Potter的话，Draco的整个身体都震惊的僵硬了。

“干我？”他尖叫。

“唔唔唔，”Potter说，强壮的手压在Draco瘦弱的手腕上，继续把Draco压在身下。他低下头压在Draco的脖子上，吻着敏感的皮肤。“我要干得你直穿过这张床。”

“但是，但是我从来没有，”恐慌和勃起在Draco体内交战。他的欲望尖叫着寻求Potter的注意，但是他的心告诉他，他不想要他的第一次粗暴而且被摁倒在床上。他脱口而出，“我不想要。”

Potter轻啄着他的脖子，让Draco颤抖。“对。我开始之前你会恳求着要的。”

“什么？”Draco缩向枕头，徒劳无益的想避开Potter的嘴唇和牙齿。“我说了我不想要！你不停下吗？！”

这让Potter静止了。他抽回一点低头看着Draco，一时看起来不怎么确定。“我？”他摇摇头。“当然我不会停，”他说，又故作凶狠起来。

他调整了他的姿势，一手抓住Draco的手腕。用另一只现在空出来的手，Potter开始解Draco衬衫上的纽扣。

“停下！”Draco命令，努力挣脱Potter的掌握。“松开我！”

“不，”Potter邪恶的说。“你愿意怎么挣扎就怎么挣扎；你没有一点逃脱的机会。然而一定的是，挣扎，只会让我更兴奋。”

Draco的欲望在他的裤子里抽动了，他呻吟着。一样也没有逃脱Potter的注意。

“看来它也让你兴奋，”他几乎是淫荡的说。

Draco满面通红。这是让他兴奋，但是Potter也吓到他了。他手腕上另一个男人的手很大，他的掌握就像钢铁。Draco被完全困住了，而这个奇怪，发育过头的Potter不听他的抗议。他就是不能相信活下来的男孩会变得强迫别人。

Potter拉开他的衬衫，Draco继续无力的阻止他。Potter的眼睛自由的游荡在他暴露的身体上。他没有错过当Potter看到他清晰可见的肋骨和瘦弱的胸膛时挑起的眉毛。

他低低吹声口哨。“难怪我不费力的按住了你，”他温柔的说。他看起来很困惑。“可怜的宝贝。你十六岁的时候真这么瘦吗？”

羞辱让Draco的脸发热。“你混蛋，”他吼到，绝望的扭动着。“我瘦又怎么样？我不知道你用了什么魔法，但是你不应该比我大。”他停了一下。“你什么意思，我十六岁的时候瘦？我现在就是十六岁。”

Potter几乎是哼了一声。“当然你是的，”他一幅纵容表情的说。“是我用魔法改变了自己。”

“你肯定是！否则你怎么解释--？”

他被一根按在他嘴上的指头打断了。

“说得太多，干得不够，”Potter说，用手指抚摸着Draco的嘴唇。

Draco眯起眼睛--然后咬。

Potter大叫一声抽回手指。“见鬼，Draco！”他喊道，摇着手指。“这很痛！”

“很好，”Draco说，非常满意。

Potter把他的手指放到嘴里，轻轻吸着他。“我不知道你想要这么粗暴，”他说，惊奇的打量着Draco。

“我根本不想要，”Draco撒谎说。

Potter哼了一声。“对，整个别占有我我是处男的演出。”

Draco几乎是在咆哮。“这不是演戏！”

Potter微笑着，压向他。Draco可以看到Potter下巴上淡淡的阴影，这只让他看起来更加粗野和危险。

“当然这不是演戏，”Potter低声说，Draco可以感觉到他唇上他灼热的呼吸。“你真的是一个无助的小处男，而我是个大坏蛋，打算改变这一点。”

Draco的嘴震惊的张大了，勃起了。下一刻，Potter的舌头滑进了Draco分开的嘴唇里，身体平贴着Draco的身体。Draco喘息着，完全被Potter的舌头和按在他唇上Potter灼热的嘴唇抓住了。

Potter再次两手各抓住Draco一只手腕，但现在他把它们放了下来，把它们按在Draco的脑侧。他的掌握又紧又充满占有欲，这使得Draco出于混合的恐惧和渴望而蠕动。

Potter中断了这个炙热的吻。“你那儿也不会去，love，”他说，紧握着Draco的手腕。“你全是我的。”

他的话让Draco颤抖，即使他的手臂和手腕开始痛了。“Potter，你弄痛我了，”他呜咽着。

有那么一秒，Draco以为他在Potter脸上看到了关心。然后Potter摆脱了它。“你想要粗暴，那么你就会得到它。”他的声音低沉，使得Draco的脊椎一阵冰凉。

Potter挪动着把他自己安置在Draco的腿间。他的目的不可能更清楚了，Draco现在真的害怕了，一声透不过气来的声音逃出他的喉咙。

“为什么？”他艰难的说。这个Potter是谁，他这么像，然而又完全不像他认识的Potter？“你是谁？”

Potter残忍的对他笑着。“你希望我是谁？”

“我不知道，但是你肯定该死的不是Harry Potter，”Draco激怒的说，感觉他火烫的泪水在他眼里积聚。“因为Harry Potter不会强暴一个处男。”

Potter猛然退后好像他被刺中了。他低头看着Draco，显然不知所措。

“是你要我做的？”他减弱了声音，目光落到Draco脸上，Draco疯狂的眨着眼睛想克制他的眼泪。

“你要哭了吗？”Potter突然问，看起来完全惊慌了。

Draco羞红了脸。“不！”他恼怒的喊道，畏缩着听到他自己破碎的声音。

Potter不为所动。“你的眼睛在闪光，你在咬嘴唇，”他猜疑的说。

Draco绷紧下巴，紧紧闭上眼睛。“这跟你有什么关系？”他苦涩的反驳。“你还是会强暴我；你关心我是不是一直要哭？”

Draco感觉到Potter的身体在他身上僵直了，他睁开眼睛。

Potter看起来好像被打了一耳光。“当然我关心，”他反驳，听起来生气了。“如果你哭我不能做。我知道你希望事情好像真的，但是见鬼，Draco--这太真了。一点点粗暴很好，但是我不会把我自己强迫在一个哭泣的小男孩身上。”

“哭泣的小男孩？你怎么敢？！”

Potter松开Draco的手腕，坐回Draco肚子上。“我不明白你！”他简单的说，手抱住胸。“你想我做什么？！我带着你想要的东西回家，你显然打算来一次狂野的，看看你减龄了你自己，然后--”

“我没有减龄我自己！”

“看在--我想好好谈谈！你该死停止玩游戏了，好吗？！”

“但是我没有--”Draco突然觉得委屈万分。“我什么也没玩！”他吼道，眼里积聚的泪水滑下脸庞。“我没有要求这个！你进来，袭击了我，告诉我你打算强暴我，然后我哭了，你又吼我！你真可怕，Potter，真可怕--”

Potter的重量突然从他肚子上消失了，但是在Draco能逃开之前，他被搂了起来。下一刻，Draco突然发现他自己不在Potter身下而在Potter的腿上，紧紧的被搂在Potter胸口。

“哦，别哭，love，对不起，求你别哭，”Potter恳求着，听起来非常苦恼。“求你，我真的对不起，别哭，宝贝，没事了。”

他的眼泪浸湿了Potter的T恤，Draco困惑的说不出话来。Potter不再压着他。相反的，他搂着Draco好像是珍贵易碎的瓷器，如果Draco没有搞错，这个大白痴真的在摸他的头发。

“没事了，我们会弄清楚的，我保证，”Potter继续恳求着，更让Draco震惊的是他轻轻吻着Draco的脑袋。“无论你要什么，我会给你的，别哭好吗，love，求你，别哭了。”

带着一阵不顾一切的坚信，Draco意识到他安全了，他的整个身体因为放心而松弛了。这个畸形野蛮的Potter终于不会欺负他了。

而且这不是怜悯。

Draco迅速的把他的潜意识像只小虫一样压碎，Potter继续哄着他。

“可怜的宝贝，”另一个男人说，听起来很羞愧。“我不是故意要这么吓唬你的。你应该用你的安全词。我会停下的。”

“安全词？”Draco完全不知道Potter在说什么。

“是，安全词。”Potter看来假定他知道那是什么。“你知道你说了我会停的。但是显然情况比我以为的要复杂，所以也许你应该先对我解释你的幻想，然后--”

Potter的话刺激Draco行动了。

“那不是幻想！”他喊道，从Potter胸口退开怒视着他。“为什么你坚持不放这种错觉？！”

“唔，我该想什么？”Potter听起来有点受伤。“你今天早上告诉我买一套你的尺码的斯莱特林学校制服，准备一个狂野的夜晚--”

Draco瞪着他。“我从来没有也绝对不会说这种话！”

“你也做了！然后我回家，发现你减龄了你自己到十六岁，而且--”

“天杀的最后一次，”Draco咬牙切齿的说，“我没有减龄我自己！我是十六岁！我说得不能更清楚了！我是十六！十六！一六，八加八，四乘四，就这个年龄！十六！”

Potter瞪着他。“我不相信你，”他最后嘶哑着说。“为什么十六岁的Draco会出现在我们的卧室里？”

“该死我怎么知道，”Draco咆哮着。“我只知道我在魔法部，被抓到在--哦，该死。”这个认知突然像一吨砖头砸中了Draco。“那个时间拱顶。我在那个该死的时间拱顶里。”

Potter瞪着他。“时间拱顶？”

Draco觉得要晕倒了。“我拿了一个沙漏，它--肯定是它不知怎么把我送到这儿来的。无论这是哪儿；另一个时间或者宇宙或者什么。某个见鬼的还有你在的地方。真是个见鬼的噩梦。”

Potter开始摇头。“这不可能。我只知道一次你在时间拱顶里，Draco，”他说，他的声音怀疑又紧张。“那就在我们六年级后，当我们十--哦，上帝。”

他突然用力把Draco推下他的膝盖，导致Draco愤怒的尖叫一声，笨拙的落到床上。“Potter！干什--”

Potter已经退到了房间中间。他苍白的像个鬼魂。“你是十六，耶稣基督，Draco，你真的是十六。”

“我知道我多大！”Draco怒道，板着脸爬起来坐在床上。“我一直要告诉你，但你该死就是不听！”

Potter看起来就像处在濒死边缘。“我差点，哦，我的老天，我差点，哦该死。”他深吸口气，靠在墙上寻求支撑。“看在耶稣基督份上，你甚至不到法定年龄！”

“法定年龄？”Draco重复。“这有什么关系？我比你大。”

Potter激烈的摇着头。“你十六。我二十一。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了。“二十一？”

“是，”Potter悲惨的说。

“今天是哪天？”Draco问，脑子开始发晕。

“2002年5月6号。”

Draco的嘴张开又闭上，好一会儿说不出话来。“2002，这是说你比我大快5岁！”

“我知道，”Potter说，畏缩着。他显得对自己非常痛恨。他严肃的看着Draco。“回到魔法部--是傲罗在时间室外想逮捕你的时候吗？我在吗？”

“是，”Draco勉强承认。“我是说，我没见到你，但我听到你恶心的声音。”他故意不说Potter的声音一点也不恶心，就像他是唯一一个没有威胁他的人。

“那你是同一个Draco，”Potter低声说，不理睬恶心的评价。“我记得那天。但是，但是你，”他咽下口水。“你在我的过去里哪儿也没去。我进门的时候你还在时间拱顶里。”他再次深吸口气，仰头靠着墙。“你怎么来这儿的，Draco？”他问，Draco震惊的听到他声音里真诚的关心。“发生了什么事？”

Draco下到地狱也不会承认他在为谁工作。“我，唔，我在时间拱顶里，就像你知道的，做我自己的事。”

Potter哼了一声，低头挑起眉毛看着Draco。“试得好。我已经知道十六岁的你是个没受印记的食死徒，你在时间拱顶里是为伏地魔的一项任务。”

Draco听到黑魔王的名字整个身体都痛苦的畏缩了，他残忍的声音在Draco脑海里响起。这是你最后一次机会，小Malfoy。找出他们在时间室里做什么。给我带回些有用的东西，否则就别回来了。

“哦，哦，Draco，对不起。我忘记了你不能听他的名字，”Potter说，听起来有些羞愧。“我真抱歉，真的。只要告诉我你发生了什么事，好吗？我已经知道了你作为食死徒做的所有事了，所以想掩盖是没必要的。”

Potter说的太有道理了。Draco咽下口水，无意识的蜷起身体，膝盖保护性的收到胸口。关于黑魔王的记忆让他发抖。“我在时间拱顶里，那儿都是沙漏。我拿了一个，然后一个傲罗用咒语击中了门，吓到我了。我跳了起来摔倒了，还抱着那个沙漏--”

“它一点翻转了，把你送到了这儿，”Potter替他说完。“到了我的房间，”他畏缩着，再次看起来惨白好像生病了。“你没事把？”他严肃的问Draco。“我，我伤到你了吗？”

“我的手腕痛，”Draco可怜巴巴的说，从Potter歉疚的表情得到了报复的愉快。“我想我也许有淤伤。”

Potter捂着嘴。“哦上帝，”他说，听起来非常悲惨。“我真抱歉--”

“我的手臂和背也痛，因为想挣脱你，”Draco继续说，苦着脸强调他的状态。“我以为你不会松开我，”他戏剧化的颤抖一下说。“我以为我完蛋了。”

“Draco，我--”

“当然，我吓得命都没有了，这就是说我们现在有些共同点了，”他说到，傲慢的看着Potter的方向。

另一个男人咬着嘴唇。“我真的很抱歉。我不知道你是个孩子。”

Draco怒视着他。“别叫我孩子，”他反驳。“我快十七了，你这个混蛋。”

“你比我小五岁，而且你甚至不到年龄！”

Draco眯起眼睛。“那就照你说的，”他咬着牙说。“我是个孩子，”出于纯粹的敌意，他补充说。“而且，是个处男。”

Potter惨白的脸开始发绿。“处男？”

“当然，如果你继续下去，我就不再是处男了，”Draco残忍的继续，看到Potter脸上惊骇痛苦的表情，他想知道另一个男人是不是要晕倒了。“你可以就在你床上干我，就算我不愿意而且--”

“停下，求你！”Potter喊道，紧紧闭上眼睛，握紧拳头就像承受着疼痛的折磨。过了一刻，他张开眼睛，痛苦歉疚的看着Draco。

“我真的很抱歉，Draco，”他用Draco听过的最痛苦真诚的声音说。“我保证，如果我知道你真的是谁，我绝不--永不--会碰你！”

“哦，真的？那那些求你Potter停下的东西你不明白吗？”

Potter看起来很悲惨。“呃，我以为你在玩一个游戏，性游戏。”

“我猜到了，”Draco冷淡的说。“但是为什么你会这么想？为什么我会出现在你的公寓里，等着你跟我玩性游戏？而且还是这么变态的，”Draco反问。人头狮身龙尾兽也逼问不出真相，有一部分的他喜欢这样。

Potter有趣的看着他。“你还没想明白？”

“想明白什么？未来的你变成了一个违法乱纪的变态，喜欢骚扰无辜的人？”

“不。看看你周围。”Potter指着房间。“发现什么了吗？”

非常忍耐的叹息着，Draco打量了一圈房间。“我看到了有品味的装饰，昂贵的家具，还有时尚的衣服，即便对我也算很好了。”

“精确。你还看到别的什么？”

“打开的那个衣柜里有些丑恶的红色衣服，地板上一个低级庸俗的飞贼闹钟，绝对骇人听闻的狮子床腿在一张其他方面都很雅致的大床下。”

“观察敏锐。那么谁住在这儿？”

“呃，一个根本没有品味的人，这个我猜测是你，然后一个非常豪华，品味优雅，这个应该是，哦天杀的不。”Draco震惊的差点停止心跳。“不，不对。你不是在说我未来的自己和你同居了？！”

Potter耸耸肩。“我承认这听起来不怎么可能，新闻界对此大肆报道了一天，但是--”

“但是这不可能！”

“不应该，不是不可能，”Potter纠正，再次靠在墙上。

“但，但你是Potter！你是个自以为是，傲慢的好好格兰芬多，你的品味骇人听闻。我永远不会跟你约会！”

Potter哼了一声。“噢。”他听起来有点愉快。

Draco狂乱的看着房间想找到什么东西反驳Potter的话。没有。他看到的每件东西要么看起来像他的，要么像Potter的。

“你在撒谎，”他说，“我拒绝相信你。我永远不会找你。我甚至不是同性恋！”

让Draco极其恼恨的，Potter爆发出一阵大笑。“对不起，对不起，”他立刻道歉，咬着嘴唇徒劳无益的想压制笑容。“但是，得了，Draco。你从我们三年级看着Oliver Wood打魁地奇就知道你是同性恋了。”

Draco倒抽一口冷气。“你怎么知道？！”他质问。“我从来没告诉过任何人！”

“你告诉了我，”Potter意味深长的说。“你也告诉了我你四年级喜欢Cedric，Blaise Zabini是你的五年级，而我是你的六年级。”

Draco瞪着他。“我，你知道一点关于我的事不是说就是我告诉你的，这也肯定不是说我住在这儿。”

Potter挑起一条眉毛。“如果你需要确定，我可以给你看照片，但是那可能快了点。”他走向两个衣柜中较大的那个，伸手到架子顶上。下一刻，他拉出了一个柔软的毛茸茸的东西，把它扔到床上。

一认出那个东西，Draco楞住了。

“这是你的旧玩具龙，Binky，”Potter不必要的说明，然后阴险的补充。“我不应该知道你还留着他。”

Draco充满希望的拿起玩具。撕裂的左耳，压扁了的尾巴和肚子上面写着的“D”都向他证明这不是仿冒的。这是他的龙，他从三岁起就拥有它。“Merlin，”Draco低声惊骇的相信了，他一只汗湿的手紧紧抓住鼓鼓的龙。“我未来的自己和Potter住在一起。”

“说到你未来的自己，我的Draco在哪儿？”

Draco尖锐的看着他。“我就在这儿，我不是你的——”

“不，我的Draco。我二十一岁的男朋友，”Potter说明。他看起来又紧张和焦虑了。“他应该在卧室等我。如果你在这儿，他在哪儿？”

“我怎么知道？”Draco苦涩的说。“又不是我想代替他的位置。”

“但是，但是这是说你们换了位子，他在过去吗？”

“你告诉我。你记得见过他吗？”

Potter咬着嘴唇，摇摇头。“我不记得他。我进入时间拱顶时是你在里面，不是二十一岁大的你。这是说他也去了未来吗？或者他在什么中间地带？如果他受伤了，迷路了，害怕了怎么办？”

Potter又在走来走去，Draco能感觉到他辐射出的一波波的担忧。Draco，不管怎么说，是有点忙着担心他现在的自己，而顾不上关心他未来的自己的福利。“呃，我只希望他在过去什么地方，然后他就可以用他大些的体格踢你的烂屁股。”

Potter停下步子，看了Draco一眼。

“什么？”Draco无辜的问。

Potter只是摇摇头，显然更愉快而不是厌烦。他看着他的表。“哦，好，现在怎么办？已经很晚了，你一定累坏了。所以为什么我们不睡觉呢？你可以睡床，我去睡沙发。明天早上第一件事——”

“等等，”Draco打断他，觉得又慌张起来。“我不留在这儿。”

这让Potter楞住了。“但你住在这儿。”

“我不住在这儿。我未来的自己，我坚信他疯了，住在这儿，”Draco反驳。“我住在Malfoy庄园，我要待在那儿直到我能离开这个见鬼的未来，回到我自己的时间去。”

“但你不能，”Potter严肃的说，绿眼睛真挚的闪动在他的眼镜后面。“你父母去法国旅游了，设置了庄园防御闯入者。你不能进去。”

“我是他们的儿子；我肯定我能进去。”

“你从过去来；你不知道现在防御能不能认出你。想想你父亲在庄园设下的那些陷阱吧，那真值得冒险吗？”

那可能有多糟？Draco想知道。然后他记起了最后一个企图闯入Malfoy庄园的可怜小子。“好吧，也许不是庄园，”他草率的说。“朋友呢，比如Pansy？”

Potter的整个身体都绷紧了，他再次握紧拳头。“没门！想到你被那个，”他咽下他的话，收敛他的脾气。“就像Parkinson很想把她的爪子放到十六岁的你身上，我不认为你想和她待在一起。”

“而为什么不？”Draco讽刺的问。

“因为即使在她发现你是个绝望的同性恋而开始约会其他金发斯莱特林的时候，她也还是迷恋着你。如果你落到她手里，那我极度怀疑她会让你走，包括回到过去。”

Draco咽下口水。基于他和Pansy过去的经验，他不会怀疑这点。她是有点粘人。“好，嗯，Crabbe和Goyle怎么样？”

“在度他们的蜜月。”

Draco作个鬼脸。“蜜月s？谁会嫁给他们？”

“蜜月。单数。他们嫁给了对方。”

Draco的眼睛睁大了。“呃，棒极了。Nott？”

“会很乐意发现你没有自卫能力。他追踪你在部里的联系好几个月了。”

Draco畏缩了。“Blaise？”

“肯定他会收留你，但是他也许会试图引诱你。他做梦都想有个是Malfoy财富继承人的男朋友。”

Draco的肩膀垮了下去，他想指责Potter撒谎，但他斯莱特林的自我保护意识告诉他Potter说的是实话。

“我想你可能和我们的其他某个朋友住在一起，”Potter缓缓的说。Draco敢说他真的不愿意想到让他离开他的视线。“但是我会担心你，所以我还是会一直去那儿。”

“我的英雄，”Draco假笑说，尽可能的往他的声音里灌输讽刺。

“这是认真的。现在的你是个强大的被人妒忌的人；作为十六岁的你非常易受攻击。如果你离开这儿，会有很多人想要占你便宜。”

“不！”Draco故作怀疑的说。“人们想要占我便宜？告诉我，他们会把我压在床上，威胁我的贞操吗？”

Draco极度满足的看到Potter退缩了。

“Draco，”Potter开口，然后叹口气。“你是对的。你没有理由信任我，也没有理由觉得这儿安全。”

Draco等待着，期待的看着Potter。

“我希望我能做些什么让你相信我，之前是一个错误，我永远不会故意伤害你，”他慢慢的继续。“所有我能做的就是保证我非常关心你，无论你是多大。你在这儿的时候我会保护你，无论你想不想要。”

他严肃的看着Draco。“留在这儿，我保证我不会再碰你。你可以睡卧室，你可以把我锁在外面。好吗？”

Draco咬着嘴唇。自从他逃离Hogwarts他就没有好好睡过一个晚上，他现在筋疲力尽了。他所在的床很大，也舒服的要命。我可以留一个晚上，他找理由说。Potter明天至少会出去一会儿，那个时候我可以逃跑。

“好，”他大声说，努力漠视Potter脸上亮起的放心的微笑。

Potter立刻走回衣柜开始翻箱倒柜。“我觉得你不会介意你从你自己那儿借睡衣，”他说，从衣柜里拉出黑色的丝织品。

Draco哼了一声。“不，我想我不会。”

“这是你的最爱，”Potter说，他把睡衣扔到床上。“它有点大，但还可以穿。”

“那么我也长大了一点？”Draco关心的问。“我一直知道我会比你高。”

Potter咳嗽着。“呃，不确切——不是说你矮或者什么！”他急促的补充，看到了Draco眯起的眼睛。“浴室在走廊那头，”他继续说，立刻改变了话题。“那是公寓里唯一一间。用你要用的任何东西；洗发水，牙刷，任何东西。我肯定你宁可用你的东西而不是我的，但是也欢迎你使用任何我的东西。”

“我只想睡觉，谢谢你，”Draco一本正经的说，一手安心的搁在小龙Binky上。“我有非常讨厌的一天。”

Potter咬着嘴唇。“当然你是的，”他温柔的说。他走向门口。“晚安，Draco。”

“出去，Potter。”

Potter摇摇头，离开了，在他身后关上了门。

××××××××××××

“我不会和善的接受失败，小Malfoy，”传来黑魔王冷酷残忍的声音。“你令我极其失望。”

他缓慢的故意的抚摸着他的魔杖，Draco恐惧的畏缩着。

“但是我的主人，这不是我的错，邓不利多是——”

“都是借口，”黑魔王抬起他的魔杖，指向Draco的眼睛。恐惧从Draco的喉咙升起，酸涩苦痛。他想要奔跑，逃走，但他的四肢像灌了铅。他一寸都动不了。

“一个人无论多少次感觉这个咒语，他永远不会习惯这种痛苦，是吗？”血红的眼睛残忍的闪烁着。“钻心剜——”

“不！”

Draco从床上弹坐起来，喘息得好像他跑了几个小时。他的心脏在他胸膛里怦怦直跳，他的视线狂乱的扫视着这个华丽的房间，想弄清楚他在哪儿。他的目光落到他身边梳妆台上长得像是被打扁了的飞贼闹钟上，突如其来的，一切都回到他脑子里。

时间拱顶，沙漏，Potter。

他的肩膀松弛了，紧张消失了，渐渐的，他的呼吸缓慢下来。最后颤抖的叹息一声，Draco靠回他的枕头。他翻身侧躺着，立刻在被子下面紧紧的蜷成一个小球。汗水浸湿了他的睡衣和头发，他的头发现在湿漉漉的粘在他的额头和脖子上，但他感觉到的不是热，而是寒意和湿冷。

真是在你生日这天醒过来的理想方式，他苦涩的想。这应该是他十七岁的生日，如果他还在他自己的时间里。话说回来，如果他还在他自己的时间里，他不会在一张柔软的大床上抱着一个毛毛龙。他会在Azkaban或者黑魔王的手里。

想到这个他可怜的颤抖着。他刚刚做的噩梦是现在折磨他的众多噩梦中的一个，而它们没有一个是他的想象臆造的东西。所有他和黑魔王的见面都是噩梦，他一直在他的梦中反复经历最可怕的那些，一晚接着一晚接着一晚。

他蜷的更紧，向他自己保证他不会哭。他负担不起为了一个噩梦哭泣，不在他还有一次逃跑要计划的时候。

振作起你自己，他命令。起来，拿起你该死的衣服离开这儿。除非你想粘在这儿，看着Potter要花多久来决定他终究还是想干你。

Draco停顿了。

不，不，不，你不想要，记得吗？

Draco伸出手，他的手摸到一个枕头下面探出来的鼓鼓囊囊的毛毛龙。这熟悉的柔软给了他一刻的勇气，只带着一点勉强，他爬出毯子下面他温暖的避难所。他看着周围找他的衣服，发现在门口地板上有张羊皮纸。

小心的，他走过去。门显然还锁着，而信的位置说明Potter早上是把它从门下面塞进来的。觉得更加安心，Potter没有食言，Draco拿起了纸条。

Draco，（上面写）

我今天必须去上班，把事情理清楚，但是我会请个长假好照顾你。我应该在四点左右回来。用任何你要用的东西——衣服，书，任何东西。这也是你的家。我们晚上见。

——Harry

P.S. 我在厨房给你留了早餐。

“请假好照顾我？无聊的格兰芬多，”Draco抱怨着。他不需要Potter照顾他。事实上，Potter可以独个儿过他的假期，因为等Potter回来，Draco肯定死也不会留在这儿。

不，Draco已经决定了他要去Malfoy庄园，防御可以见鬼去。那是他属于的地方，不是和这个格调低下的未来自己愿意干的黑头发的阿多尼斯在一起。

等等。阿多尼斯？

××××××××××××

飞贼闹钟显示是11:03，Draco决定他还有时间赶在Potter四点回来前洗个澡。他走向走道尽头的浴室，挑起眉毛认可的看着它巨大的浴缸，独立的淋浴间，和精致的装修。

很高兴知道Potter没有完全毁了我的品味，他想，走向浴缸。打开龙头，他让浴缸放满充满泡泡的热水，慢慢脱下他借来的睡衣。

当他站着等水达到合适高度时，他在身边墙上的一面全身镜里看到了自己。他畏缩的看着镜子——他瘦弱的胸膛，细细的胳膊，灰白的皮肤，他的头发汗湿了毫无光泽，还有昨天抹的发胶残余粘在他的头发上。

Draco一直注意到大体上食死徒都是非常不吸引人。现在他知道了为什么。在黑魔王手下的几个月粉碎了他，只给了留下一层他原来自己的壳。

我想知道我现在看起来怎么样，在和Potter一起住之后，他悠闲的想着，踏进浴缸。他显然喜欢我喜欢的发疯，话说回来，那个笨蛋也喜欢飞贼闹钟。

他沉到泡泡下面，幸福的闭上他的眼睛。热水完美的温暖着他的皮肤，甚至是他的脚趾，洗去了所有他的噩梦带来的汗迹。他在浴缸里泡的时间比他计划的要久，不能抵挡舒适的热水和浴缸边排开的沐浴用品。

很容易说出那些属于他未来的自己，因为浴缸一侧的东西几乎是另一边的三倍。事实上，Potter的东西看来都堆在一个角落，只有基本的洗发水，护发剂和一瓶沐浴露。

他终于离开浴缸，裹着一条大大的绿色毛巾，他走向洗脸台。再一次，他轻易认出了哪边是他的，基于堆在台子一边无数的乳液，面霜，护发品。

愉快的在上层抽屉里找到一把梳子和一罐发胶，Draco把他的头发梳回他最喜欢的式样。他避免太近观察他的镜像，但他确实屈服了，用了一点眼霜在他眼睛下面的黑眼圈上。

不太积极的，Draco离开了热气腾腾的浴室，回到冷冷的卧室。他在床脚看到他的衣服堆在一起，拿起了他的衬衫。他的鼻子厌恶的皱了皱。衬衫脏透了；他在黑魔王的大本营一口气穿了它三天，然后被送到了神秘事务司。

我从自己那儿拿衣服不算偷，他开脱说，走向较大的衣柜。我未来的自己欠了我的，我差点被他约会的猪头上了，还受了伤。

他拉开柜门，扬起眉毛看到他衣柜里丰富的内容。Merlin，我这儿的衣服比我庄园的还多，他震惊的发现。不能克制的，他开始翻检着衣服，搜索着最小号的衣服，希望能有点合适的东西穿。

他终于找到了一条黑色的裤子，只稍微长了一寸，但是他不得不找到一条腰带让它坚持挂在他的屁股上。衬衫和银灰色的羊绒外套也大了些，Draco短暂的想了一下他未来的自己是不是终于长了点肌肉。鞋正合适，一刻以后，Draco穿好了衣服。现在他要做的事情就是离开了。

如果Potter把我锁在公寓里了呢，他沉思着，小心的走出卧室。我怀疑。那个大混蛋很可能心肠软的不会把他的男朋友锁起来。Draco敏锐的无视有一部分的他自己觉得这有点儿可爱。

他对Potter留下的所谓早餐不感兴趣。那毫无疑问是一盒麦片和不新鲜的牛奶，Draco可以放弃它们。他可以等到他回到庄园再吃饭。他肯定不会接受Potter的任何施舍。

当他走下客厅时，无论如何，一股迷人的味道飘了过来，他的胃立刻开始坚持不懈的咕咕叫唤。

我想看看那个白痴以为我会吃什么也没关系，他退让说。跟着他的鼻子走过间大起居室进了厨房。

厨房温暖又舒适，顶头的窗台边是吃早餐的地方。搁着一张小圆桌和两把椅子。早餐就在桌上，Draco睁大眼睛看着他面前的东西：有点老的鸡蛋和一堆黄油面包，还有香肠和熏肉，番茄，蘑菇和土豆。一壶橙汁，一壶冒着热气的茶旁边是奶罐和糖罐。最好的是，一些醋栗松饼——刚刚从炉子里拿出来的金棕色——放在一罐德文奶油和一大壶草莓酱旁。

Draco的嘴里开始分泌唾液。所有他的早餐最爱都在等着他，热气腾腾的，新鲜的，肯定是自制的，如果洗碗池里等着漉干的闪光盘子能说明什么的话。温暖咒愉快的嗡嗡声和桌上冒起的蒸气都向Draco保证每件东西都绝对是新鲜的。

他记起Potter头天晚上关于他体重的话，想了一会这丰盛的早餐是Potter觉得愧疚还是另一个男人在试图喂胖他。他应该为此愤怒，但他太忙着直奔满桌的食物。

Draco飞快的把桌上的每一样东西都尝了一口。他从松饼先开始，抹上厚厚的奶油和果酱，直到他因为草莓和糖粘乎乎的。然后是鸡蛋，放在黄油面包上，然后堆上其他所有东西。伴着它们，他喝下三杯橙汁，四杯茶，当他终于再也吃不下一口的时候，他坐回椅子里满足的叹息一声。

他得承认Potter：这个男人会做饭。

不是说他要留在这儿，但他现在太满足舒适不想离开。早餐桌就在窗边，他看得清清楚楚楼下的街道。雨一直在淅淅沥沥的下着，他漫不经心的看着麻瓜忙碌着他们的事，紧紧拉着他们的外套，匆匆的走着。外面看起来有点冷，尤其是在五月，但是这只映衬了Potter温暖厨房的舒适。

终于，他摇摇头，勉强站了起来。他必须走。当然，幻影显形只要一分钟，但他需要在Potter回来前离开。

他回头走向起居室，但就在他离开厨房前，什么东西抓住了他的眼睛：一个大冰箱，上面随意的堆放着一些剪报。

好奇的，Draco走过去。他看到头条尖叫的名字时摇摇欲坠：Harry Potter和Malfoy继承人出现在本地酒吧；Harry Potter（新近我们最迷人笑容奖的胜利者！）带着Draco Malfoy作为舞伴出席荣誉晚宴；活下来的男孩现在是爱Malfoy的男孩？

而那儿是他，一个长大的，出奇英俊版本的他自己，在照相机前洋洋得意。他看起来很好，冷静而且自信，没有现在Draco脸上的黑眼圈和陷下去的脸颊。他长高了而且苗条，但是不像Potter那么高。他的头发是一种更松散发型，没有被发胶严严实实的梳到后面，甚至在黑白照片上他的皮肤也散发着健康光泽。

在所有的照片里，Potter都站在他身边，偶尔企图逃出照片，但大部分时候只是用一种宠溺的方式对Draco微笑。有时候他低头在Draco耳边低语着什么，然后照片里的Draco会忘记照相机而专心在Potter身上。

让Draco极度震惊的是，有一张照片上他和Potter在接吻。接吻！完完全全的亲热，彻底忘记了还在拍照的相机。头条写着温馨时刻，活下来的男孩与Malfoy男友！在Draco看的时候，Potter把照片上的Draco拉得更近，他看着他自己几乎溶化在Potter怀里。

他咽下口水。他最不需要想到的就是被Potter吻。

我怎么可能那么温柔？他试图冷笑，对剪报翻白眼。他公平的拒绝承认他从来没见过他自己看起来这么幸福。他和Potter之间只有敌对和蔑视，如果报纸显示了别的，那他们搞错了。

他猜想这间公寓周围会有反幻影显形防御，于是走向前门。在他出门前，无论如何，他必须经过起居室。那儿整洁而且亲切，一张大沙发和两把柔软的椅子放在壁炉前，还有一个大的黑盒子。墙边是装的满满的书架，咖啡桌上放着一堆魁地奇杂志。

壁炉架上装饰着一些相框，违背他愿望的，Draco被吸引了过去。他认出了几张他们Hogwarts老同学的照片，包括Granger和Weasley，他们正站在一栋蓝色房子前开心的对他挥手。更多的照片是他自己和Potter，有几张照片是他斯莱特林的朋友，让Draco吃惊的是居然有一张他自己父母的照片，看起来是在个度假胜地，时髦又放松。

他怀疑的摇摇头。他掉进了个什么奇怪的世界，Potter会让Malfoy的照片放在他们家里，而Malfoy让Potter抱着他们吻他们？

钟敲了两下；打断Draco的沉思，把他带回现实。他只剩两个小时在Potter回家前逃走了。他转身离开，但是一个大大的哈欠拦住了他。他逃离Hogwarts之后，过了精疲力竭的几天，他还是累极了。他觉得四肢发沉，全身上下仍然是疲惫不堪。

他看了一眼沙发，它看起来柔软的诱人。折好的毯子和两个蓬松的枕头堆在一侧，显然这是Potter临时的床。

我只休息一会儿，让早餐消化掉，Draco找着理由，在沙发一头坐下。它甚至比它看起来更舒服。Draco仰头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。

两分钟后，他睡着了。

··········

将近三个小时后，他醒了，公寓已经暗了下来，钟敲了五点。他惊慌的跳了起来。

该死，该死，我睡过头了。Potter随时可能回来。

他冲向门口拉开门，门立刻打开了，他退后一步。

猜到我是对的，Potter没那个胆子把我锁起来，Draco冷笑着。他强迫自己蔑视那个格兰芬多甚至看不住一个囚犯，而不是温暖的想着那个拒绝伤害他男朋友的男人。

他匆匆离开公寓，在身后甩上门，冲下三层楼梯。他跑过门卫，不理睬他高喊着“你那儿！年轻人，停下！”

推开前门，Draco立刻遇上了冰冷的雨，呼啸的风，他意识到他忘了抓件斗篷。

混蛋。没时间回去拿了。不管怎么说，庄园是暖和的，我马上就要到那儿了。

忽视他的颤抖，他走进雨中。下一刻他进入了麻瓜街道，他飞快的看着街道上下，检查着麻瓜或是Potter。

没有人。他是一个人，于是Draco闭上他的眼睛，幻影显形了。


	3. 逃跑

在他幻影显形的时候，熟悉的被挤过一个管子的感觉击中了Draco。尽管Malfoy庄园的图像清晰的在他的脑子里，他比平时觉得更加不辨东西。当他身体周围的压力终于停止的时候，他跪倒在地上，脆弱的关节撞到坚硬的混凝土地面上。

他痛苦的苦着脸站了起来。坦白说，他不擅长幻影显形——他甚至还没有考过试。他很幸运没有死掉或者分裂他自己。

至少我让自己回到了庄园。见鬼。

Draco惨白的看着周围。他不在Malfoy庄园。看着身边，他根本没靠近庄园，除非Malfoy庄园突然把它自己放到了一个人口泛滥的破烂麻瓜小镇上。

哦，他妈的。Draco开始紧张了。他没有魔杖，他不知道他在哪儿。天空越来越黑了，街道上的麻瓜都奇怪的看着他。

他微微颤抖着。风大了，带来了更多的雨。Draco的羊绒外套挡不住谁，他立刻全身都湿透了。紧紧抱住自己想暖和点，他来回扫视着街道，想搞清楚他在哪儿。

他想他一定还在伦敦，但他不敢确定。无论他在哪儿，都不是人们会常穿羊绒的地方。街道两侧是破破烂烂的房子，麻瓜们带着恶意与猜疑观察着他，Draco脖子后面的头发竖了起来，再一次他深切的想要他的魔杖。

为什么见鬼的我进不了Malfoy庄园？Draco生气的想，更紧的抱住自己。也许是因为他在未来，或是因为他还不够专心致志，但无论是什么理由，他没有到达他的目的地。

好，我只要该死的再试一次。Draco尽快的沿着街道走着，克制着不要跑起来。雨一直重重的打在他身上，但是他只是咬紧牙，寻找着一个能躲起来幻影显形的地方。

走过五个街区，他看到一条巷子。走进去，Draco靠在墙上闭上眼睛。他再次尽可能的专注在Malfoy庄园上，然后幻影显形了。

···········

哦，他妈的。

他这次也没能进去庄园。Draco跪在一个公园的泥地里，一个潮湿，寒冷，破烂的小公园。一个小老太太正坐在附近一条长椅上，迷惑不解的看着他。

“哦，小伙子， 你可湿透了，”她温和的说。“你到底从哪儿来的？看起来你就像从空气里冒出来的。”

Draco惊慌了。“见鬼的不关你的事，你这个麻瓜妖婆！”他飞快的说，使得小老太太震惊瞪大了眼睛。

Draco跳了起来，立刻跑走了，边跑边苦着脸。他刚刚违反了巫师世界最重要的法令之一：他在麻瓜面前使用了魔法。如果魔法部发现了——

背靠一棵大树撑住自己，Draco休息了一刻稳住呼吸。他知道庄园有所有种类的防御，包括反幻影显形防御和让他不能定位的保护。但他应该能到达附近的麻瓜小镇，然后从那儿走去。

我要再试一次，他恼怒的想，站直身。这次他的意识不是那么集中，但他还是幻影显形了，不理会他脑子里反复的警告。

··············

当这次幻影显形结束的时候，Draco旋转着停下，脸朝下落到地上，手几乎不能及时撑住自己。他痛得缩了一下，他的手腕还是很脆弱。让他害怕的试，他手底下的地面不是泥土，甚至不是水泥；它是硬木，这是说Draco幻影显形到了屋内。

当幻影显形的眩晕消退，Draco开始意识到围绕着他的嘈杂的声音。该死该死该死。我这次又到了什么见鬼的地方？他看着周围，发现他自己在一个忙碌的站台上，周围全是麻瓜。

这让他想起了国王十字街车站的九又四分之三站台，除了他见鬼的不在国王十字街车站。到处都是麻瓜，太多了，他们绕过Draco，经过他的时候恶意的看着他。

他慢慢站起来，立刻感觉他浑身脏兮兮湿漉漉的。他呆呆的站了一会儿，颤抖着，知道他被从身体推了一把。

“嘿，让开，行吗？”一个生气的声音说。“你挡住了所有人的路。”

Draco转过身，睁大眼睛看着一个中年麻瓜瞪着他。他块头很大，金色头发长得很丑，而且厌恶的看着Draco。“现在的小子们，你一点也不尊重大人吗？”

Draco轻蔑的上下打量着他。“如果我看到了什么值得尊重的东西也许我会的，”他嘲讽说。

那个男人暴怒起来。“你这个小流氓——”

他往Draco靠近一步，但Draco飞奔着跑掉了。他冲过车站直到他找到一个黑暗的角落躲了起来。然后再一次，他闭上眼睛试图幻影显形。

···············

下一次尝试送他到了一片开阔的旷野，之后一次是一个忙碌的街道拐角。再试了三次之后，Draco放弃了，这没用；他的父母一定更新了庄园的不可定位防御。既然咒语放置的时候他不在庄园，他永远不能找到它。

他沿着麻瓜街道走着，浑身发抖。雨不能停下，他里里外外的衣服现在都湿透了，贴着他的皮肤。他冷得要命，而且筋疲力尽。已经放弃了找到庄园的计划，他的新计划试联系Snape教授，也许他会收留他。

Potter一秒之内就会把你收回去。

Draco试图冷笑一声，也试图说服他自己Potter的公寓听起来毫不诱人。

如果你回到Potter那儿去，你会又舒服又暖和。那儿有火，干的衣服，还有食物。美味的食物。

“我该死的不会回到Potter家去！”他生气的想。“我不能信任他；他会像头趴在小羊羔身上的狮子一样趴在我处男的身体上。”

拜托。Potter发现真相的时候几乎崩溃了。他不会再碰你，你知道的。

Draco咬紧牙。

承认吧；连这种比喻也让你兴奋。

愤怒的摇摇头，Draco赶走他的想法，继续走着。他现在在走向破釜酒吧，差不多只有一个街区了。他猜想对角巷总有人会知道Snape在哪儿。肯定魔药店的老板会知道。

当他到达破釜酒吧的时候，这儿看起来和他记忆中一模一样，他尽可能安静的溜了进去。试图不要吸引任何注意，他沿着墙边走着，直奔对角巷的入口。他知道他白金色的头发如果被看到会吸引很多注意，所以他沿着阴暗的地方，小心的穿过正享受着他们的酒精的女巫和巫师的人群。

一到门外，他飞快的打开通向对角巷的砖墙，走了进去。他走向魔药商店的方向，打算尽可能偷偷摸摸的走到那儿。没走几步，他就被停下了，听到某个人在喊他的名字。

“Draco？”一个熟悉的怀疑的声音气喘吁吁的问。“Draco Malfoy，是你吗？”

Draco慢慢转过身。“Pansy？”他震惊的瞪着。她看起来或多或少还是一样，棕色的头发剪成了闪亮雅致的短发，老式的长袍，一点过头的浓妆。不像Potter，她没长成个巨人，但她还是差不多和他一样高。不知为什么，看到她没让Draco觉得安全。

这让他不安。

“亲爱的！”一声夸张的哭喊，Pansy搂住Draco。作为一个这么瘦的女孩，她的手臂像钢铁。“但是你发生什么事了？”她痴笑着说，拉着Draco的头发。“你一塌糊涂而且是个小孩！”

哼。谢谢。这儿没人知道我就是这个年龄吗？Draco挤出一个微笑。“不在这儿，”他静静的说，指着附近一条巷子，“我不想被看到。”

“哦，绝对，亲爱的，无论你想要什么。”Pansy太过热心，她的声音甜得发腻，但是Draco知道她，在这个莫名其妙的古怪未来里，这就够了。

他们走进巷子，离开了对角巷忙碌人群的视线。

“来吧，亲爱的，”Pansy痴笑着说。“到底是什么让你看起来这么小？”

Draco作个鬼脸。“我在神秘事务司有点小事故。”

“你是吗？”Pansy说，一手按住心口。“告诉Pansy所有故事。”

Draco犹豫了，他应该吗？在他的时间，他们算是在约会。至少，Pansy把她自己当作他的女朋友，直到他准备出柜的时候，还是满足于让她维持这种伪装。

Potter不信任Pansy，他的意识指出。他觉得你跟她一起不安全。

“哦，坏蛋Potter，”Draco生气的反驳着想。“我才不关心他想什么呢。”

出于反抗Potter，Draco告诉了Pansy整个故事。“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是我真的就像我看起来这么大。我从过去到这儿来，”他解释，违背他更好的判断。“我昨天在神秘事务司的时间拱顶里，我跟他们的时间转换器出了点问题。”

Pansy戏剧化的抽了口气。“不！”

“是的，”Draco坚定的说。“而那个事故把我直接送到了未来的Harry Potter的卧室。”

“哦，亲爱的，你遇到多么可怕的事啊！”她说，再次抱住他。“你这个可怜的小宝贝，发现自己在Potter家里，在所有地方之中。”她吐出Potter这个词，好像它很脏。

“是很可怕，”Draco同意，但他的话听起来空洞，就像鹦鹉学舌，就算对他自己。“我今天下午趁他去工作的时候逃跑了。”

“淘气的孩子，”Pansy微笑着责备说，她的手抓着Draco的手臂有点太用力。“Potter要是发现他的男朋友不见了一定会发疯。”这个想法看来让Pansy满怀高兴。“他可能让整个傲罗团队出来找你。”

“我——真的？他会担心？”

“哦，亲爱的，Potter会召唤阎罗王的力量来找到你。他是个格兰芬多而且那么有保护欲。这真有点讨厌，真的。”她颤抖着说。“但是别管Potter，让我谈谈你。你多大了，那么？”

她眼里有一道Draco不完全明白的光。“十六，”他说，仔细观察着Pansy。

她看起来有点失望。“你还没有十七岁？”

在最后一秒，Draco决定撒谎。“不，我只有十六。”

“唔，可怜，”Pansy研究着他。“但是你没几个星期就十七了？”

“嗯——是，”Draco说，想知道为什么这很重要。

“妙极了，”她痴笑着说，这个笑容给Draco的脊椎送去一道寒流。她拍拍他的胳膊。“亲爱的，我们得走了。你现在当然要和我住在一起，不是那个可怕的Potter。”

“他没那么可怕，”Draco反驳，不知道为什么他会维护Potter。“他做的松饼很好吃。”

“你听起来就像Crabbe或者Goyle，让你的胃替你思考，”Pansy说，声音有点尖了。“老实说，Draco，你不想住我那儿吗？”

“我想过住到庄园里，但我看来进不去那儿，”Draco说，回避了她的问题。

“哦，当然你进不去，”Pansy急躁的说。“你父母在他们离开前一定更新了不可定位防御。你没法找到它。”

“是，我已经意识到了，谢谢你，”Draco说，试图不要反击。他不知道为什么他这么不愿和Pansy一起。“我也想过我能和住到Snape那儿。”

Pansy摇摇头。“哦，不，亲爱的，Snape只会直接把你送回Potter手里。”

Draco目瞪口呆。“Snape会把我送回给Potter？但是他恨Potter？”

“嗯，是，他们是处得不好，”Pansy说，带着显而易见的兴趣。

“那么为什么Snape想我待在那儿？”

“因为他觉得Potter适合你，”Pansy尖刻的嘲讽说。“这不够吗？我试过告诉他无数次你最好和我一起，但他就是不同意。他会告诉你留在Potter那儿，因为Potter高贵的格兰芬多精神，”她冷笑着说。

Draco安静了，琢磨着。Pansy误解了他的沉默是同意，继续说。“我们所有的朋友也是，现在，”她继续着酸溜溜的语气。“他们谁也不帮我让你和Potter分手。就连Crabbe和Goyle，他们过去比任何人都关心你的福利。他们把Potter当成神仙了。”

“Crabbe和Goyle把Potter当成神仙？”

Pansy厌恶的皱皱鼻子。“我相信Crabbe说他是个会走路的春梦。”她翻翻眼睛。“Goyle觉得他对你就像对待王子。”

“他们这么说？他们十六岁之后一定变得会说话了，”Draco沉思着。而且同性恋，他的潜意识补充，试图描绘Crabbe把任何人叫做会走路的春梦。

“他们变得难以忍受，就是如此，”Pansy甩甩头说。“真高兴又和你说话了，Draco。你记得事情应该是怎么样的。老实说，亲爱的，自从Potter和伏地魔的那点事后，整个巫师世界都疯了。”

听到Pansy嘴里说出黑魔王的名字就像一阵真的风吹过。Draco畏缩了，退后几步。“你说了他的名字，”Draco全然震惊的低声说。

“哦，当然我说了，”Pansy不耐烦的说。“他死了，不是吗？”

Draco瞪着她。“他——死了？”

“显然，”Pansy嗤之以鼻的说。“Potter差不多四年前杀了他。现在那天是国庆日了。但是你不知道？”

麻木的，Draco摇摇头。他的血液在奔涌，他的手在冒汗，他的心惊讶的砰砰直跳。在这个世界里，黑魔王死了？Potter杀了他？Potter？

“哦，我可怜的小心肝，当然你不知道，”Pansy甜蜜蜜的叽叽咕咕的说。“你只是个小宝贝。你不知道这个世界的任何事。”她哄了他一会儿，再次抚摸着他的头发。她的抚摸有点粗暴，当她有点用力的拉着他的头发的时候，Draco畏缩了一下。“Draco，宝贝，来跟我聊聊，好吗？作个乖孩子。”

Merlin，她以为她是恩人。他是个少年，不是孩子。“呃，好，”他勉强答应。“破釜酒吧就在那儿，我们可以——”

“我做梦也不会去那么个庸俗肮脏的小地方，”她傲慢的哼了一声。“我们去我家。”

Draco犹豫了。他喜欢破釜酒吧；他从五岁气就去那儿。不止如此，他斯莱特林的自我保护感礼貌的通知他去Pansy家是个非常糟糕的主意。

“如果这对你来说都一样，我宁愿——”

“现在就出发，Draco，别罗嗦，”她打断他。她立刻用爪子一样的手指抓住他的胳膊，下一刻Draco的世界分解了。

············

当幻影显形结束的时候，Draco发现他自己在一个非常高级的社区的黑暗街道上。在他面前是一栋巨大的白色房子，前面有着高高的栅栏。栅栏是铁的装饰着漂亮的涡形图案，但是上面的尖刺看起来非常锋利。

Pansy立刻开始半拖半拽的把他拉向前面的步道。“我们一定得进去；天气糟透了，”她说，他的手臂被抓痛了。

“你一个人住在这儿？”Draco问，觉得奇怪的紧张。

“嗯？哦不，亲爱的，我有个室友，”Pansy说，舔舔嘴唇。“但是你别担心，甜心，他现在不在这儿。”

他？Draco想。然后Pansy把他推进她屋子的前门，进入一间大大的起居室。

“你自己随便，亲爱的，”她说，带着一种几乎贪婪的表情看着Draco。“我去换件舒服点的衣服，马上回来。”

然后她消失了。

Draco咽下口水，对自己生气着。他告诉他自己没理由紧张，看着周围找个地方坐下。不像Potter的公寓那样充满着松软温馨的家具，这儿的所有东西看起来都硬邦邦的很不舒服。

我猜想这更高贵，他想，走向一把扶手椅。他坐下来，畏缩了，就像坐在一块见鬼的木头上。他颤抖着。他的衣服还是湿的，Pansy屋里就像外面一样冷。房间里唯一的光线是一点蓝色的火焰，这意味着魔法，而不是热量。

如果你在Potter的公寓里，你会暖暖和和的。你可以躺在他的沙发上读他的魁地奇杂志。

Draco咬紧牙。他不像回到Potter的公寓去，不是吗？

你听到Pansy说的了。你的朋友们现在喜欢Potter。就连Snape也觉得Potter对你很好。为什么你不回去那儿？你可以吃更多饼干。也许那个笨蛋甚至会给你做茶。

Draco茫然的盯着火焰。

Potter不会伤害你。他是个正直侠义的格兰芬多。他不会占你的便宜。还有，你未来的自己显然信任Potter。可能甚至爱——

Draco中止了他的思绪，抱住自己想暖和点。能有多糟呢，回到Potter那儿去？他保证过不再碰他。而且Potter想要他的男朋友回来，所以他会找到方法把Draco送回过去。至少他会确保Draco衣食无忧。

他咬着嘴唇。也许如果他现在溜出去，Pansy不会——

“我等这天好几年了，Draco。”

Draco呆住了。慢慢的，非常慢，他转过身。

哦，我的老天爷呀。

是Pansy，除了黑色蕾丝内衣裤和高筒网眼丝袜之外什么都没穿。Draco的眼睛瞪大了，他的心脏开始猛跳，但是是因为紧张而不是欲望。

“Pansy，”他张口结舌的说，声音又高又尖，“你在干吗？”

她大笑起来，嘶哑刺耳的声音让Draco的牙齿发酸。“Draco，宝贝，”她低声诱惑的说，向他逼近几步。“我还是你的女朋友的时候，没有做过吗？”

Draco瞪着她。“什么？”

Pansy舔舔她的嘴唇，Draco畏缩了，紧贴着他的椅背。

“哦，如果你只是刚刚离开Hogwarts，那么在你的时间里，我们还没有分手。”Pansy眼里流露着贪婪打量着Draco。“所以，真的，你还属于我。不是Potter。”

“Potter，”Draco重复，竭尽全力的盼望那个男人会出现。当Potter跳到他身上，是吓到他了，真的，但是也让他兴奋。Pansy只让他觉得恶心。“Pansy，我只有十六岁，”他撒谎说，希望能劝阻她。“我不到法定年龄。”

“拜托，”Pansy嘲笑的说。她走向Draco。“好像我关心这种东西。”

Draco震惊的看着她。Potter一发现他的年龄，就立刻从Draco身边跳开好像他被烧到了。自从那时起，Potter几乎没有碰过他，但Pansy甚至不关心。

“瞧，有些事情你应该知道，”他紧张的说，在Pansy能坐到他腿上前跳下椅子。“我不止不到年龄，我是同性恋。”

Pansy再次发出她可怕的笑声，Draco想知道他是怎么容忍了她这么多年。

“你十六岁的时候不少同性恋，傻瓜，”她说，伸手来抓他的手腕。穿着她的高跟鞋，她比他要高。“你跟我在一起。”

“不，我是同性恋，我只是没找到方法告诉你，”Draco告诉她，退后几步。

“不，你还不是同性恋，”Pansy坚持，带着饥渴的表情。“而现在我有机会确保你永远不会变成像你现在这样的个恶心的小白脸。”

Draco的嘴张开了。“为什么，你这个妖婆，”他愤怒的说。“你怎么敢这么叫我？”

Pansy哼了一声。“你还是个孩子，”她蛮横的说。“等你长大了你会为此感谢我。”

她自由的那只手放到Draco的小腹上，就在他胯部之上。Draco觉得一阵恶心，脸上开始冒着汗。

“就算我还不是同性恋，你最好放开我，”他咆哮道，退开几步。她依然抓着他的手腕，她的紧紧的捏住Draco已经受伤的皮肤。

“现在这可不太好，不是吗？”她咯咯的说，眼里带着危险的闪光。“这是我们的机会，Draco。我们现在可以只做爱，等你一到年龄我们就结婚。”

“结婚？！”Draco喊道。他太高兴他隐瞒了他的年龄；如果她知道他已经十七了，Pansy可能会直接把他拖到结婚典礼上。Potter是对的；她不能被信任。

一旦意识到这点，Draco决定他会接受和Potter的机会。猛力把他的手腕从Pansy手里抽回来，他推开她。她穿着细跟的高跟鞋，摇摇晃晃的几乎跌倒，抓住沙发的扶手站稳了。Draco冲向门口，推开它。

“亲爱的，你犯了个大错误，”Pansy警告的说，试图追上他。“而你也让我很生气，亲爱的。”

Draco不理会她，跑到屋外，沿着长长的步道，冲向马路。

“我不会放弃你，Draco Malfoy！”Pansy在他身后喊道。“这次Potter不能挡住我得到你！”

“少惹我！”Draco回吼道。然后他感觉到了，他穿过的防御。深吸口气，他竭尽全力的专心想着Potter的公寓，然后幻影显形了。

···················

他出现在麻瓜街道了一栋房子前。他狂乱的看着周围；这儿看起来像Potter的社区，大树沿着人行道，一栋栋公寓沿着马路排开。他抬头看着房子，放心的叹口气。这是Potter家，一定是。它有一样的小圆窗台，就像他早上吃早餐的地方。

他跑上楼梯试图开门，只发现它锁着。“嘿！”他喊道，敲着玻璃。“让我进去！”

一个长相乏味的看门人走了过来。“你想干吗？”

“你不认识我？”Draco反驳。“我是Draco Malfoy，我和Harry Potter住在楼上公寓里。”

“你看起来一点也不眼熟，这儿也没有什么Draco Malfoy或者Harry Potter住在这儿，”看门人蛮横的告诉他。

Draco诅咒着。他和Harry一定是匿名住在麻瓜世界里。这是唯一合理的的，真的，因为它们要避开新闻界。“好，好吧，我们是住在这儿，但是不是用这个名字。”

“真的。”看门人不为所动。“那么你们用什么名字住在这儿？”

“呃，见鬼。”

“你告诉我你公寓的门牌号怎么样？”

Draco再次诅咒着。“瞧，你看——”

“就像我想的，”看门人说，听起来很厌烦。“你只不过想找麻烦。现在走开。”

“但我——”

看门人已经走开了，不理睬Draco和他后面的抗议。

好，那么，我只有用别的方法进去Potter的公寓了。他走下楼梯，双臂搂住自己，无用的试图阻隔寒冷的风。他站在街上，Potter的窗户下面开始大喊。“Potter！”

什么也没发生。他再次尝试。“Potter！嘿Potter！Potter，我回来了！Potter！”

依然没有回应。挫败的，Draco从地面上抓起一小块鹅卵石朝二楼Potter的窗户扔去。它啪的一声打中了玻璃。

“听到了吗，Potter？出来，好吗？”

没人，窗户还是黑的。Draco又抓起三块石头，接连扔了出去。

“啪——Potter！——啪——POTTER！——啪——POTTER，出来！”

什么也没发生，Draco开始慌张了。他拿起一块更大的石头。它令人满意的重重打在窗户上。

“POTTER！”Draco再次尝试。“POTTER，我又冷又湿，冻坏了！出来！”

“嘿小子！”一楼的窗户打开了。一张愤怒的脸伸了出来。“闭嘴，好吗？我们有的人想要睡觉！”

“闭嘴！”Draco对那个麻瓜怒吼着。他手环在嘴边，咆哮着，“POTTER！！POTTER！！POTTER，求你！”

Draco畏缩了——他恨说求，但他的处境越来越可怕。现在有更多脑袋探出窗外，三个麻瓜下楼往他的方向走来。

Draco捡起了最大一块石头，掷向那扇窗户，真的用力了。他带着冷酷的满意，微笑看着玻璃被打破了。

“你不能不理这个，POTTER！”他吼道。“我打破了你该死的窗户！你现在最好出来见我！”

“这个小子到底是谁？”

“嘿，你，停下！”

“赶快回家去，你这个小混蛋！”

“POTTER！POTTER！”Draco开始真的绝望了。“为什么你不出来，POTTER？！”

“过来，年轻人，你真惹上麻烦了，”这个新的声音充满权威，下一刻，Draco感到一只大手抓住了他的胳膊。

“放开我！”他咆哮着。他转身瞪着这个麻瓜，一个全身穿着蓝色的大块头男人紧紧抓着他的胳膊。站在他后面的是那个看门人，他正冷酷的俯视着Draco。“你以为你见鬼的是谁？！”

“我是O’Conner警官，我属于伦敦警察司。我收到这位先生的电话，”他指着看门人。“几分钟前，关于一个无人管理惹麻烦的少年人。”

他的官衔对Draco没有影响。“我甚至还没开始惹麻烦呢，你这个讨厌的麻瓜，”Draco怒吼着，甩开他的手。他深吸口气。“POTTER！！POTTER，有个麻瓜在碰我！出来救我，好吗？！”

“我说，你可真无礼，”O’Conner警官生气的说，再次抓住Draco的胳膊。

“他也打破了上面的那扇窗户，警官，”一个凑热闹的麻瓜得意洋洋的说。

“你打破了一扇窗户？”看门人怒吼，俯视着Draco。“我希望你准备好了赔偿它。”

“你真的打破了它？”O’Conner警官问Draco。

Draco对他冷笑。“这不关你们的屁事？现在少来管我！”他拉回他的胳膊。“POTTER！POTTER，帮我！”

“你得跟我走，”O’Conner警官反驳，这次紧紧的抓得Draco的手腕发痛。

围观的人群嘟哝着赞成。Draco扯着他的手腕而O’Conner警官开始拉着他。Draco慌张起来，试图踢他的脚踝。

“不，等等，Potter！”他绝望的喊。麻瓜拉的更用力了，恐惧在Draco的喉头堆积起来。他不能让这个麻瓜带走他。他不能。“POTTER！HARRY！HARRY，求你，HARRY——”

“DRACO！”

听到熟悉的声音突然响起，Draco几乎要放心的瘫软了。

“Harry，”他憋着气着说，抬头看到他一生里最美的景象之一：Harry Potter在伦敦街灯下闪闪发光穿过街道冲向Draco。

“Draco！”另一个男人再次喊道，几秒钟就穿过了十字路口。他一眨眼就到了Draco身边，脸上满是放心。“Draco，哦，感谢上帝——”

“你认识这个小麻烦制造者？”O’Conner警官问，没有松开他死死抓住的Draco的手腕。

Potter挺直腰板，比这个麻瓜还要高。“是，我认识，”他用低沉的，保护的，吓人的声音说。“而且我希望你松开他。”

穿制服的麻瓜立刻松开了Draco的手腕。Draco把他新获自由的手腕放到另一只手里，轻轻揉着它。他知道他望着Potter的时候，赤裸裸的感激和崇拜可能就清楚的写在他脸上，但他不关心。

“你不能这么放了他，警官，”一个凑热闹的麻瓜插嘴。就是之前指着打破的窗户的那个讨厌鬼。“那个小子是个流氓。”

Potter的头猛地扭过来瞪着那个麻瓜，他在这种冰冷的凝视下畏缩了。“想再说一次吗？”

那个麻瓜嘟哝着含混的道歉溜走了，显然被Potter的怒气吓住了。

“你就是他要找的Potter？”O’Conner警官试图澄清。

“如果他是在找Potter，那么是，就是指我，”Potter尖锐的说。他一边说话，一边脱下他的大外套，然后把它披在Draco肩头。

温暖立刻裹住了Draco，他幸福的闭上眼睛。外套上有Potter身体的热度，贴着Draco冰冷潮湿的皮肤感觉美妙。他扭动着完全穿进里面，享受着突然的热量。外套太大了，长到他的手腕，几乎盖住了他的手，但它很舒服，闻起来带着非常模糊的某种古龙水的香味。

当他一秒之后睁开眼睛，他发现Potter正关心的看着他。“你没事？”另一个男人轻声问，声音满载着担忧。

“是，”Draco回答，一样小声。然后甚至更轻柔的，他补充。“谢谢，Potter。”

Potter看起来就像要溶化在他眼前了。有那么一秒，他伸出手，好像要碰碰Draco的脸或是抚摸他的头发。下一秒，无论如何，他放下了手，只是再次关心的看着Draco。

麻瓜们都小心的看着他们。“你有多认识这个年轻人？”看门人问，听起来很猜疑。

Potter转身面对他们。“他是我的男——表亲。”

看门人看着Draco白金色的头发和Potter的黑发。

“我看不出家族联系，”他讽刺说。

Potter眯起眼睛，保护的站到Draco前面。看门人后退了一步。“他是我的表弟，”Potter再次说，他的声音质疑任何人敢反对他。

Draco忍不住，他从Potter宽宽的肩膀后面探出头来，对麻瓜们吐吐舌头。

看门人气急败坏的说。“你不能放了他，警官，”他要求。“他破坏了安宁。”

“他一个人而且迷路了而且害怕，”Potter反驳。“这不是什么罪行。”

Draco哼了一声。“我没有害怕，”他乖戾的说，大部分是对他自己。

“他粗鲁的叫人受不了，”看门人生气的回击。“而且他打破了一扇窗户。”

Draco躲到Potter背后。Potter抬起头，看到了那扇破裂的窗户。他扭头看着他肩后的Draco，他正非常不成功的试图躲进Potter的外套里。

“你打破了一扇窗户？”他重复。“你做这事干吗？”

“那只不过是你的窗户，”Draco粗率的说，恼怒的踢着地面。他不喜欢被当成个淘气的孩子。“如果你没有不理睬我喊你，我就不会打破它了。”

一声听起来可疑的像是愉快的哼声。Draco抬头看见Potter摇着脑袋。

“我们家是在三个街区过去，Draco，”他解释，非常和蔼的。“而且我们住在三楼。”

Draco抬头看着破裂的二楼窗户，畏缩了。“哦，见鬼。”

Potter再次哼了一声。他的表情摇晃在宠爱和恼怒之间。“不止如此，而且我不在家几个小时了。我在外面找你，你这个傻瓜。”

Draco的身体依然快冻僵了，但他的脸颊突然感到温暖。“哦，”他静静的说，咬着嘴唇。他飞快拉起Potter的兜帽，盖住他的脑袋以隐藏他烧红的脸蛋。

Potter表情有一刻充满了感情，然后他转头瞪着麻瓜们。“如果你们已经打扰够了他，我要带他回家了。”

看门人翻翻眼睛。“对，我们在打扰他。”但他看起来被Potter吓住了，没再说任何话。

“窗户怎么办？”警官提醒他们，带着那种一个人不得不完成他的任务的勉强。显然他不想再处理这事——或者Draco——更久。

“Potter会修好他，”Draco大胆的说。突然不确定了，他抬眼看着他身边的男人。“你会的，是吗？”

“当然我会的，”Potter安慰他。“我会照顾好一切。”

一阵温暖和对Potter的感激涌上Draco心头。他静静的耐心等待Potter和麻瓜们交换信息，制订计划修补窗户。他让Potter带着他离开人群，当另一个男人转向他，询问的看着他问，“你愿意跟我回家？”Draco点点头，非常情愿的跟着他。

“你真是个小坏蛋，不是吗？”Potter说，他们沿着马路走着。

“哦，闭嘴，”Draco漫不经心的嘟哝着。他忙着拉紧Potter的外套裹住他的身体，偎依进它的温暖。

Potter挑起一条眉毛，“打破窗户，恐吓麻瓜游客，对公园里的小老太太吼叫，你真的很忙。”

“而你在跟着我？”Draco酸涩的问。“为什么你不早点来救我？”

Potter看来吃了一惊。“你想要我吗？”

Draco诅咒着他的错误。“嗯，不，当然不，我不想跟你做任何事，”他飞快的说。“但是，你知道你说过的你会保护我，得了，今天没看到你显示什么传说中的格兰芬多保护精神。你让所有那些讨厌的事发生在我身上，你这个混蛋，”Draco意识到他在唠叨，闭上了嘴，再次把脑袋藏到斗篷兜帽下面。

“真的对不起，”Potter说，让Draco震惊的是它听起来是真心的。“我没能及时的找到你。如果我真找到你了，我决不会不管你。”Potter摇摇头。“你从不留在一个地方。我每次追踪你到某个地方，你都已经走了；留下被你吓到的可怜的受惊的麻瓜。”

他作个鬼脸。“就在我发现你在我们街区之前，我完全失去了你的踪迹。我实际上已经派了一队傲罗待命，万一你不立刻出现。”

“唔，”那一定是在Pansy家里；她一定让她的屋子不可定位，那条母狗。但是不知道为什么，知道Potter一直跟在他后面有种奇特的安慰。

“你不知道我有多担心，”Potter继续着，更像对他自己而不是Draco。“我真的很高兴你安然无恙。”

Draco的脸颊因为Potter的承认，以及他语气里毫不掩饰的关心而觉得温暖。他从兜帽的边缘偷看Potter，他正摇头甩去头发上的水。一项徒劳无益的工作；雨滴立刻又集结在上面，让他的头发在黄色的街灯下闪着光。他们走路时，他的动作强壮自信，他的套头毛衣打湿了紧贴着他，勾勒出令人羡慕的匀称身材。

有那么一刻，Draco被完全迷住了。然后他立刻摆脱了它。那只不过是Potter，毕竟。

··········

当他们回到公寓的时候，Draco期待Potter生他的气，也许甚至责备他逃走了。让他惊奇的是，Potter只是拿下他的外套。

“你可能应该把这些湿衣服换掉，”他实事求是的说，把外套挂在门边。“你都快冻僵了。”

Draco点点头，失去了温暖的外套不禁微微颤抖着。“这件毛衣毁了，”他说，看着衣服，觉得有点心虚。“羊绒不该打湿成这样。”

Potter耸耸肩，“它是你的，毕竟。不过等你的那个自己回来，我是要为它倒霉的人。”

“你是指什么？”Draco好奇的问。

“Potter，你怎么能让我穿这件羊绒毛衣？”Potter模仿着，天衣无缝的学着Draco的长腔。“为什么你不告诉我穿那件棉的；它至少是可洗的，你这个笨蛋！太忙着拯救世界，顾不上救我的衣服了，是吗？”

Draco的嘴长大了。“我没有这么同性恋，是吗？”

Potter大笑起来。“哦，是，你是的。对不起毁了你阳刚豪爽的二十多岁的自我形象。”

“唔，”Draco走向通往卧室的走道。“那你该要知道，下次我决定毁了什么昂贵的东西的时候，我会确保那是你的东西。”

“比如一扇窗户？”

“哦，闭上臭嘴，Potter。”

···········

回到卧室，Draco立刻脱下了他的湿衣服。他今天早上用的毛巾还在床上，所以他抓起它擦着他湿淋淋的头发（不太粗暴，当然，他不想要头发开岔之类的事）。

微微发抖，他看到了他昨天晚上穿的睡衣，穿上了它们。黑色的丝绸贴着他的皮肤感觉完美，但他还是有点冷。他走向他的衣橱，搜索着抽屉，终于找到了一件厚睡袍和拖鞋。他穿上整套装备，离开卧室去找Potter。

他发现另一个男人在厨房里，坐在吧椅上翻着魁地奇周刊。

“嘿你，”Potter说，在他走进去的时候。“现在暖和了？”

“差不多，”Draco回答，在Potter对面的吧椅上坐下。

“想要点什么热的东西喝？”

“那再好不过，谢谢你，”Draco拘束的说。他看着Potter放下杂志站起来。他觉得紧张，依然等着Potter在任何时候对他发火。

“我们有二十种不同的茶，我也可以给你做热巧克力。”Potter建议。

Draco振作起来。“热巧克力？真的？”

“知道你想要这个，”Potter已经走向了冰箱。

Draco焦躁用手指敲着吧台。“那么？”他开口，立刻觉得不安了。

“那么什么？”Potter问，打开冰箱。

Draco突然爆发了。“赶快开始，行吗？”他命令。

Potter眨眼看着他，拉着冰箱门。“开始什么？”

“吼叫我逃走了，”Draco反驳，挥着手。“我知道你会的，所以别让我老等着！”

Potter看来有些震惊。“我不会为此对你吼叫。”

“当然你会的！你告诉我留下而我走了！我惹了那么多麻烦需要魔法部弥补！我打破了某个人的窗户！你不生气？”

“不，”Potter回答，摇摇头。“昨晚之后你害怕我，你这样是对的。我不能怪你离开，你没有理由相信我。”

Draco眨眨眼。

“而且你只是个少年，”Potter继续，微微靠着打开的门。“你孤独的在一个奇怪的新世界里，我应该在这儿照顾你。”

Draco再次眨眨眼。

“我真的不是故意留你一个人这么久，”Potter补充。他现在从冰箱里拿出了一大罐牛奶。“我花了一整天才把工作上的事安排好，我才能留在这儿和你一起。Dawlish真是个麻烦，不想给我时间休假。”

意识到了他真的不会被责骂，Draco恢复了他的声音。“你在做什么，到底？”

“我是个傲罗，”Potter回答，一手夹着牛奶，在上柜里翻找着。他拿出一大块巧克力和糖罐，然后走向炉子。

“你干得好吗？”

Potter做了个鬼脸，把他的原材料放在炉边。“我从十一岁起就和邪恶作战了，”他说，带着一种干巴巴的幽默。“我希望我现在还不错。”

“唔，”Draco看着Potter拿出一个大平底锅放在炉子上。另一个巫师用魔杖点点炉子，小火苗立刻在锅下燃了起来。

“我很吃惊你没有问我你做什么，”Potter评论道，倒了很多牛奶在锅里。旁边的一把勺子立刻飞过来开始搅拌牛奶。

“我已经知道我做什么了，”Draco回答。

“真的？”Potter问，挑起他的眉毛。“那么是什么？”

“我很富裕很忙碌很重要，不用做什么真的工作，”Draco随口说。“这是Malfoy一直做的事。”

Potter爆发出一阵大笑。“你太对了，”他承认。“这就是你做的。”

“当然是的，”Draco观察着Potter，他正在掰巧克力块，把整块都放到热牛奶里面。然后是几勺糖。勺子继续搅拌着，逐渐，牛奶开始变成温暖的热巧克力的颜色。

Potter从水池旁的壁柜里拿出两个干净杯子，放在台面上。一会之后，锅漂浮起来，把里面的东西倒进两个杯子里。Potter拿起它们。

“想看电视或是做什么吗？”

Draco轻蔑的看着他，“电视是什么玩意？”

Potter有趣的看着他。“你不知道？”

“是麻瓜的东西？”

“嗯，是，”

“那么显然我不会知道关于它的任何事，不是吗？”

“不，不过，”Potter摇摇头。“出于某种理由，我以为你已经知道了。至少，我从来没对你解释过它。”他侧头示意厨房和起居室之间的路。“来，我给你看。”

“如果它是麻瓜的，我不会喜欢它，”Draco傲慢的预言，但还是跟着Potter进了起居室。

·········

四十分钟以后，Draco还坐在沙发上，舒适的裹在温暖的毯子下面。炉火在几英尺外噼啪燃烧，它辐射的热量带走了空气里的寒冷。他的第一杯热巧克力已经喝光了最后一滴，而他的第二杯也只剩两口了。

他的注意力，无论如何，完全被他面前的大黑盒子拴牢了。“看着我，”他命令屏幕上那个英俊的男人。“看着我，你这个混球！Potter，为什么那个混帐不看我？”

Potter哧哧笑起来。“我告诉你了，他听不到你，”他亲切的回答。“他不是真的在那儿。你对他吼也没用。”

“你之前也对这个盒子大吼，”Draco指出。

“是，但那是场足球比赛。而且我完全意识到了球员们听不到我。”

Draco猜疑的看着黑盒子。“你肯定那里面没有小麻瓜？”

“非常肯定。它就像巫师照片，Draco。不是真的小巫师在里面，对吗？只是原来巫师的翻版。这些只是原来麻瓜的翻版。”

这对Draco很合理，他无意识的放松了一点，安心的知道没有麻瓜真的在公寓里。他仔细看着屏幕。

“那他在干吗？”

“他在做果子奶油蛋糕。”

“哦，嗯，要花很多功夫，是吗？”

“我想是，不过这从来没阻止过你吃掉它，尤其如果它是巧克力的。”

Draco喝光了最后两口热巧克力，从杯子上缘对他怒目而视。他舔舔嘴唇。他从来没有想到过Potter在厨房里会这么熟练，但是这个热巧克力是他喝过的最好的。

“说到巧克力，Potter，我的热巧克力都喝完了，”他说，尽可能的无辜。

Potter 抬起一条眉毛，“不是你的第二杯吗？”

“它真的好喝，”Draco奉承说，回避了问题。当Potter站起来伸出手的时候，他非常满意。

“给我你的杯子，我给你再做。”

Draco高兴的递出了它。“谢谢你，Potter，”他甜甜的说。“顺便问一下，你不会碰巧有点饼干吧，是吗？”

·········

又喝了两杯热巧克力和一整盘饼干后，Draco觉得非常温暖和非常非常困。

“为什么你不上床去呢？”Potter温和的问，坐在扶手椅上。“我会再睡沙发。”

“唔，”Draco说，打了一个巨大的哈欠。“也许我应该。”

“去吧，那么。去睡一觉。”

“我又累又饱，一点也不想动，”Draco呜咽着，闭上眼睛。

“那是因为你吃太多饼干了，”Potter取笑。“现在去吧，在我要抱你上去之前。”

Draco勉强睁开一只眼睛瞪着Potter。“休想。我未来也许每天强暴你的身体，但这不是说你现在可以把爪子放到我身上。”

有一声听起来极其类似大笑的咳嗽。“现在可能不是最佳时刻解释我们之间是谁强暴谁，是吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。我只是开玩笑。我保证过不碰你，我是认真的，所以自己上床去吧。”

抱怨一声，Draco挣扎着从沙发上起来。他转身离开，然后又停下了。他扭头看着Potter，皱着眉毛。“Potter？”

“是？”

“你真的杀了黑魔王？”

有一刻停顿。“你从哪儿听说的？”另一个男人温和的问。

Draco耸耸肩。“我在对角巷的时候。你是吗？”

Potter咬着嘴唇。“是，是，我是的。”

Draco慢慢点点头。“那就是说，唔，谢谢，”他轻声说，然后在Potter能问他什么意思前冲出了房间。

当他到了卧室，他关上身后厚重的门，然后直接倒在大床上。他爬进毯子之间的时候，一个枕头上微弱的香味漂进他的鼻子。他认出它就是外套上的古龙水。Potter的古龙水。这味道让他的胃以一种有趣的方式扇动，所以他选择了另一个枕头。

他打了个大大的哈欠，往蓬松的被子里缩得更深，一手放在Binky的尾巴上。他知道他应该觉得生气或者想复仇，因为黑魔王死在Potter手里——但他没有。相反的，他充满了几乎轻浮的放松。在这个世界上，Draco没有自杀式任务，没有人他要杀死。他不用再为他的生命奔忙，或是听到对他和他家人的日常死亡威胁。在这个世界，他有个对他显然宠爱非常的男朋友Harry Potter。几个月里第一次觉得安全舒适，他闭上眼睛，几乎立刻睡着了。

这个晚上，黑魔王盘旋在Draco的梦境边缘，咆哮着威胁着。他被赶走了，被街灯黄色的光芒和外套的温暖，被柔软的热巧克力的味道和淡淡的古龙水的芬芳。


	4. 摩卡

Draco第二天早上醒来的时候鼻子堵了，喉咙酸痛，眼睛水汪汪的。显然他花在雨中的夜晚对他的健康毫无益处。他紧紧抱着的也不是Binky，而是Potter的枕头，他立刻推开了它。觉得恼怒又不适，他溜出卧室，走进厨房想找杯水。

Potter再次坐在吧台边，这次拿着报纸。他已经穿好了衣服，松垮的卡其布裤子，长袖白衬衫，上面套着件绿色T恤。他听到Draco的脚步声，抬起头。

“早，”他友好的说，Draco跌坐进一张椅子上。“想要——”

“阿——嚏！”

Draco打了个大喷嚏，打断了他。

Draco看着Potter的整个形体游移在溶化边缘。“哦不，你生病了？”他问，Draco可以听到他语气里的同情和关心。

作为回应，他抽抽鼻子，大声的。

立即爆发了一连串慌张的行动，Draco迅即发现他自己躺在起居室的沙发上，一条厚毯子裹着他，一碗热汤放在他手里。叫电视的东西再次打开了，放着麻瓜们坐在桌边严肃的讨论着。Potter点着了火，放了一杯果汁，一杯茶和一杯水在Draco面前的小桌子上。

“留在这儿，喝了你的汤，休息会儿，”Potter一边建议，一边走向门口。“我马上回来。”

“你去哪儿？”Draco问。他不想生病的时候被留着一个人。

“去药剂师店给你买药，”Potter扭头喊着。“我二十分钟就回，顶多。还想要什么吗？”

“巧克力？”Draco立刻充满希望的问。

Potter大笑起来。“应该猜到的，”他悲惨的嘟哝。

下一刻，Draco听到前门关上了。他偎依回身后的一堆枕头，显然是Potter头两个晚上睡觉用的。他小心的嗅了嗅他的鸡肉面条汤，然后耸耸肩。他闻不到什么，但自打他来这儿，Potter就没给过他任何不好吃的东西。

他喝了一小口，咽下。美味，而且温暖的液体在他酸痛的喉咙里感觉好极了。他立刻喝光了汤，然后把注意力转向电视。节目一会儿就让他失去了兴趣——麻瓜们只是看着照相机，用严肃的声音讨论着Draco不明白的东西。

Potter给了他一个黑色长条的东西改变画面，解释它就像魔杖但只能控制电视。Draco换着画面直到看到全是动着的图画。也许只是他见识不多，但Draco觉得它妙极了，就像巫师肖像只不过有多得多的动作。

他不是全明白，但他猜出的足以跟着看下去。他喝着茶看着表演，完全被迷住了，甚至没听到Potter回来，直到另一个男人站在沙发边，手里拿着个棕色纸袋。

“我给你买了药，Draco，还有些——”

“等会，等会，我要知道到底是谁让剧院闹鬼的！”Draco急促的说，眼睛盯着屏幕。

Potter带着显然的愉快看着他。“我留给你BBC一台，而我回家发现你在看动画片？”

“嘘，Potter，只要一秒钟。”Draco看着四个小孩和一只大狗从一个年轻人的脸上扯下面具，露出——

“Marshall先生！”Draco气喘吁吁的说。“我不相信！他说他想要救这个剧院，不是把所有人赶走！”他转向Potter说，非常严肃的。“你知道，我想他几乎要成功了，如果不是那些小孩。”

Potter开始大笑，厉害的差点摔倒了。

············

他们整天都留在公寓里，主要是因为Draco想看动画片，而Potter看来很满足让Draco做他想做的事。药治好了他堵住的鼻子和酸痛的喉咙，但Draco依然觉得筋疲力尽，选择躺在沙发上休息。

Potter就在附近，通常坐在Draco身边的扶手椅上，拿着一本杂志或者工作文件。Draco今天早前发现傲慢的命令只会让Potter愉快的哼一声，另一个男人完全不能抵抗甜蜜蜜的请求。因此，Draco在晚餐前从Potter那儿骗到了另外六杯热巧克力，和至少一打新鲜烤制的巧克力饼干。

这没有阻止他吃晚餐，当然，Potter买了外卖的炸鱼和薯条，他们一起坐在厨房的高脚椅上吃了饭。

“有醋吗？”Draco问，把一块热热咸咸的薯条放进嘴里。

Potter点点头，站起来走向冰箱。他拿起一个瓶子递给他。“番茄酱？”

“是，谢谢，”Draco确认，伸出一只手。他从Potter手上接过醋的时候畏缩了一下。“哦，我的手腕，”他说，苦着脸。

Potter停下搜索冰箱。“你的手腕怎么了？”

“每个人都在捏它，”Draco暴躁的说，放下醋揉着手腕。“你，Pansy，那个愚蠢的麻瓜——”

一声突然的噼啪，Potter扔下番茄酱，转过身。“你刚刚说Pansy？”

Draco呆住了。Potter的声音带着危险，让他听起来很可怕，这让Draco相信他有能力杀死黑魔王。

看到Draco不安的表情，Potter立刻软化了。“嘿，对不起，我不是故意吓你，”他道歉的说。

Draco眯起眼睛。“我不怕你，”他傲慢的告诉Potter。

“当然你不会，”Potter安抚说。“我不想这么突然，我只是不知道你看到了，”他作个鬼脸。“Parkinson，昨天。”

“呃，我是的。我在对角巷撞上了她，她差不多，”Draco咽下口水。“带我跟她回家了。”

Potter突然僵硬了。“哦？”他有点不必要的用力关上冰箱门。“然后怎么样？”

Draco为着记忆颤抖一下。“太可怕了，”他静静的说。“她很坏，”

Potter猛地扭头面对Draco。“她伤到你了？”他的声音低沉，带着保护意味，暗示他会很乐意把任何骚扰Draco的人诅咒到地狱里去。

Draco慢慢摇摇头。“不算，”

Potter从地上召来番茄酱，放在Draco手边，靠着台面双手抱胸。“你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Potter对他的关心溢于言表，在Draco知道前，故事已经从他的嘴里涌了出来，包括所有零零碎碎的细节。

当他说完的时候，Potter紧绷着站着，显然在试图控制他的脾气。“那头邪恶的母牛，”他咬着牙说。“碰你？伤害你……”

Draco灰色的眼睛担忧的看着他。“你生气了？”

Potter再次为Draco的沮丧软化了。“对你？”他摇摇头。“永不，”他温和的说。

Draco微笑了，很高兴他的回答。

Potter短短的微笑回应。“但我生气，是的，”他承认。他把弄了一会儿魔杖，然后突然把它塞到后袋里。“我出去一会行吗，Draco？”

Draco眨着眼。“当然，”他慢慢说。“但你要去哪儿？”

“只是出去，”Potter随意的说，走向门。“我保证马上回来。还有，浴室里有治疗药膏；我想你涂些在手腕上，好吗？”

“好，”Draco看着他离开，眼里满是感激。狮子出发去保护你的时候真的不那么糟。

······

两个小时后，Draco看着电视吃着饼干，听到门打开了。他甚至没有抬头。“那你把Pansy怎么了？”

一声哼声。“我那么明显？”Potter问，走向起居室。

“是，非常，”Draco看着Potter坐到他身边的扶手椅上。他递出饼干袋，Potter自己抓了一把。“那么？”他问。

“我们……谈了谈，”Potter谨慎的说。“而我也许一忘皆空了她。”

Draco瞪着他。“你什么？”

另一个男人自卫的抬起空着的手。“嘿，这是我最不想做的，但必须完成。她已经拟了一封信给预言家日报，说我是个恋童癖，和未成年人同居。”

Draco愤怒的气急败坏。“哈，五十步，一百步，”他恼怒的说。

“我知道，”Potter说，一手激怒的抓着头发。“她永远不会停止试图把你从我身边夺走。你总以为你五年前想出的有点壮观的蹬掉她的方法会让她明白你不感兴趣。”

“我怎么跟她分手的？”Draco好奇的问。

“你在预言家日报的第二页登了一整版。”

Draco爆发出一阵大笑。“精彩绝伦，”他说，向他自己保证他会记得这个。

Potter露齿而笑。他们安静了一会儿，嚼着饼干，听着电视低低的声音。

Potter突然叹口气。“我忍不住觉得她也许是对的，但是。”

Draco转身不能相信的看着Potter。“什么是对的？”

“关于和我住在一起对你不合适。”Potter坚决的盯着电视，拒绝看Draco。“你是个未成年人。”

他不是，真的。Draco短暂的把玩了一下承认他已经十七岁的主意，决定放弃。Potter永远不会故意碰一个未成年人，所以只要Potter觉得他十六岁，他肯定他的贞操安全的就像在古灵阁的金库里一样。“你想要我留在这儿，”他转而指出。

“是，但是为了我自私的理由，”Potter反对，显然沮丧了。“因为我想要保护你。但也许你根本不该留在这儿。我应该找到别人来照顾你，某个合适的人。Snape，也许，或者其他Hogwarts的教授，或者我写信给你的父母——”

“别傻了，”Draco激烈的说。他不知道为什么，但离开Potter温馨公寓的想法让他沮丧。“我哪儿也不去。”

Potter显然很惊讶，扭头看着Draco。“我以为你恨这儿。”

Draco脸红了。“很难恨一个我喝到这么好的热巧克力的地方，”他窘迫的嘟哝着。

Potter微笑了，但立刻再次严肃起来。“但你不可能想留在这儿，在我差点——”

“哦，得了，”Draco反驳。“你以为我是你男朋友，打算给我一点美好时光。”

“嗯，是，但我把你摁在床上而且——”

“而且你再也没有碰过我，”Draco说。“我在这儿绝对安全。”只要Potter以为我未成年，他对自己补充。

Potter安静了一会儿。“你觉得这儿安全？”

Draco咬着嘴唇，“比我很久以来都安全，”他静静的承认。然后，甚至更安静的，“请别让我走，Potter。”

根据Potter给他的甜蜜欢快的表情，Draco知道他赢了。

········

他们之后几天都留在公寓里。Potter会做丰盛美味的早餐，然后是香喷喷的中饭，适当的奶茶和外卖的晚餐。也有看起来无止境供应的巧克力和饼干和甜点。Draco兴高采烈的满足于懒洋洋的过日子，吃饭，看电视，和Potter聊天，他变成了最好的同伴。

他立刻学会了公寓附近的路，渐渐适应了每个角落。一套只有一间卧室的房子看起来对两个富裕的人太小了，他向Potter谈起这点。

Potter耸耸肩。“我们都有其他房子，大些正式些，如果我们需要的话。这是只为我们的。这个地段很完美，我爱那些大窗户。还有，我们很高，你可以看到公园。”

Draco摇摇头。“想装着你还在格兰芬多塔楼里，呃？我不为此生气吗？”

Potter有那么一秒看起来是渴望的。“是你坚持我们买这个地方的，实际上。你知道我有多痛恨住在黑暗狭促的地方。”在Draco能追问这话是什么意思之前，他继续说道。“此外，这真的就是我们需要的地方。又不是我们会想要避开对方。”

精确，这公寓看起来在暗示它的居民很乐意紧挨着对方。只有一间大卧室和一间——无可否认的豪华的——浴室，宽敞的起居室有普通办公室的两倍大，一张小书桌塞在贴着墙的书架之间。也没有正式的餐厅，只有早餐台和带着吧椅的台面。

无论如何，这儿有很多窗户，Draco知道不下雨的日子这公寓一定明亮而且充满阳光。所有东西都舒适宜人，才来这儿几天Draco就觉得像在家一样高兴了。

但他不能永远留在这公寓里，无论有一部分的他是多么想要。他和Potter都同意带Draco出去到巫师世界不安全，眼下Draco不怎么愿意去麻瓜世界。但最后，Potter温和的哄骗胜出了，Draco同意离开公寓冒险前往麻瓜伦敦——Potter保证了不离开他身边，当然。

“我们只去小餐馆一会儿，”Potter许诺，他们走在人行道上。又在下雨，但Potter撑着一把伞。Draco没有错过Potter小心的把大部分伞盖在Draco头上而不是他自己，预防哪怕一滴斜漂过来的雨水碰到他白金色的脑袋。“只下去几个街区。”

Draco点点头。离开公寓一会儿很不错，有Potter在他身边，麻瓜世界看来一点也不可怕。

如果你有Potter在身边，没有任何东西会看来可怕。

Draco立刻甩掉这想法，跟着Potter沿着林荫道走着。又走了一会之后，他们终于停在一间小店前，它骄傲的宣称它自己是咖啡连线。

“一间咖啡店？”Draco澄清，侧着头。

“他们也有点心和茶和热巧克力，”Potter立刻打消他的疑虑。“你不用喝咖啡。”

Draco恼怒了。“也许我想要咖啡，”他挑战的说。

Potter看着他。“我不确定你会喜欢咖啡，”他明智的说。

“看看你知道什么。”Draco推开门，走进了一间几乎是空的小咖啡馆。“我已经喝了几年咖啡了。”

“撒谎，”Potter显然被逗乐了，跟在后面。“自打你从你父亲的早餐杯里喝了一口咖啡的那个时候起，你就讨厌它了。”

Draco停住步子，开始气急败坏。“为什么——你——你怎么能——我恨你跟我约会，”他乖僻的下结论。

Potter大笑着。“别窘了，”他甜甜的说。“如果你不喝咖啡，也只会让你稍微有那么一点不够男人。”

Draco怒视着他，再次开始前进。“你真讨厌，”他通知Potter。“那你通常喝什么？”

“一杯不加糖的拿铁加一份额外的浓咖啡。”

“懦夫，”Draco说，完全不知道那是什么东西。

Potter的嘴角动了动。“告诉你了，”他安抚说，走到柜台。“我会给你点你通常的饮料，让你看看你喜不喜欢。”

Draco昂起头。“好，那么。打赌我品味良好。”

Potter转向那个长相活泼的店员。“你能给我——表弟一大杯单份摩卡，加双倍巧克力，榛子糖浆和额外的鲜奶油？”

“这听起来像个男子汉的饮料，”Draco认可说。

Potter礼貌的咳嗽起来。两分钟后，店员递给Draco一个大杯子。“给你，老兄。”

Draco怒视着她，然后喝了一口。

“不错？”Potter问。

Draco作个鬼脸。“有点苦。你没有更甜的东西吗？”

Potter和店员交换了一个了然的眼神，Draco幸运的没有看到。

“给他一大杯热巧克力，谢谢，”Potter要求。

“上面加上额外，额外的鲜奶油和巧克力酱，”Draco补充。然后他困惑的看着手里的杯子。“我拿这个怎么办？”

“给我，我来喝，”Potter说，从Draco不反抗的手里接过杯子。

Draco皱着眉。“但你说你通常喝那个拉铁的东西。”

“没关系，我习惯喝完你的饮料了，”Potter安慰他，喝了一口Draco不想要的摩卡。

“你是吗？”

“当然。你总是试新东西，但通常不喜欢它们，所以我等着看是不是要喝你点的东西之后才点。”

Draco瞪着他。“你真的为我这么做？这没把你逼疯吗？”

“一点也不，我什么都喜欢，你的挑剔只不过可爱的没法说。”Potter转头去拿他的热巧克力的时候，Draco觉得他胸口涌起某种热热的，不能命名的东西。

·······

他们在一张靠窗的桌边坐下，喝着他们的饮料，看着麻瓜在雨中匆匆而过。Draco的热巧克力很好，但不像Potter做的那么好，他的奶油蛋羹馅饼也新鲜美味。

Draco喝着他的热巧克力，发现他自己在偷偷打量另一个男人。他一直觉得Potter有着最可笑的乱头发，但他意识到它不是乱七八糟的那种凌乱。他几乎想要摸它，看看它是不是又厚又粗，还是柔软光滑。Potter躲在眼镜后面的眼睛也是出奇的绿，Draco一直发现他自己被这颜色的密度弄得有点心烦意乱。

他的眼睛不是唯一困扰Draco的东西。和Potter住在一起好几天，他已经看过了另一个男人穿着各种衣服，从外套到紧身T恤。他开始猜疑傲罗训练的物理强度一定非常高，因为他想不出还有什么别的方法Potter能得到这样一副身体。他肌肉不是过度发达，但他显得很匀称，Draco没有忘记被Potter的身体紧紧抵住的感觉有多好。

Draco的脸蛋上升起一点粉红，他立刻赶走了这个念头。他开始和Potter闲聊，享受着另一个男人专注的倾听，带着明显的感情看着Draco。

就像他说的，Potter喝着Draco抛弃的摩卡，没有抱怨一个字。他啜饮着的时候，眼神漂移到不知名的地方。“这让我想念你，”他说，一手转动咖啡杯，看着奶油溶化。

“你怎么会想我？”Draco嗤之以鼻。“我就在——哦，”

Potter悲哀的对他微笑。“是，你的另一个你。我真希望他没事。”

“你觉得他在哪儿？”Draco好奇的问。

“不知道，”另一个男人承认。“我想我们需要开始把事情搞明白。我相信你准备好了回到你自己的时间去。”

他自己的时间。Draco呆住了。他自己的时间，黑魔王还活着。

我不会和善的接受失败，小Malfoy，而你令我极其失望。

他突然浑身发冷。“是，当然，我自己的时间，要回去，”他说，强迫他的声音听起来没事。他的胃讨厌的旋转着，他突然绝望的想改变话题，转移另一个男人的注意力。“嘿Potter？”他飞快的问。

“嗯？”

“什么是安全词？”

他收到的反应是无价的。Potter震惊的猛然抬头，立刻被他的摩卡呛到了，按着他的喉咙睁大眼睛盯着Draco。

“哦，上帝，”是他全部所说的。

“嗯？”Draco急躁的问，无端的松了口气，发现了这样一种新的岔开话题的东西。“你快要弄伤我的那天，你说过如果我用那个什么安全词的东西，你就会停下的。那是什么？”

Potter的脸色令人不安的惨白。“我不太确定我们该讨论这些，Draco。”

“别假正经了。这只不过是个问题。什么是安全词？”

“呃，”

“Potter！”

Potter畏缩了。“好，好。我只是没准备好解释两性关系。”

“我知道两性关系。我只不知道什么是安全词。”

“呃，好，好吧。呃，那就是一个词，在那些，呃，不安全，”

Draco双手抱胸，瞪着Potter。“回答问题。”

Potter再次畏缩了，脸埋到手里。“我一定要吗？”

“是。否则我就去预言家日报，告诉他们你迷恋穿斯莱特林学校制服的十六岁处男。”

“喔，这可太阴险了！”另一个男人抗议，抬头回瞪Draco。

“我是个斯莱特林，”Draco说，仿佛就解释了一切。“现在说。”

Potter叹口气。“好，”他清清喉咙。“嗯，有时候，当两个人——两个成年人，而且都完全超过了法定的十七岁，非常感谢你——”

Draco翻翻眼睛。

“——当这样两个合法的成年人深爱着对方，他们，他们，呃，”

“干，”Draco补充。

Potter窘迫的闭上眼睛。“是，”他勉强说。“他们那么做。很多。有时候他们会用，呃，创造性的方式。”

“就像假装其中之一其实才十六岁。或者是个处男。或者两者都是。”

“对，”Potter按着他的太阳穴好像他在头痛。“所以照理其中一个想来得粗暴一点，想要假装他们不想，呃，”

“干。”

“是，那个。那么一个人就会说些话就像不或者停止，而他们真的意思是是和继续。”

“唔，这有道理。”

“但如果这个人真的想停止呢？他不能说不因为这是游戏的一部分，对吗？所以你会选一个不同的词来说不。”

“什么不同的词？”

“嗯，比如红色或者伯爵红茶或者南瓜汁。一些你正常情况下永远不会在——”

“干。我不是小孩，Potter，你可以在我面前说干。”Draco沉思着皱起眉。“所以你是说我们的性活动变态到要用安全词这种东西？”

Potter虚弱的微笑着。“唔。”

“是什么？我们的安全词，我是说？”

Potter在他的椅子里沉下去一点。“摩卡，”他嘟哝，显然非常不安。

Draco大笑起来。“摩卡？”他重复。“这可是个有点娘娘腔的安全词，不是吗？”

“是你的主意，”Potter辩解说。“你选的。我从来没听说过安全词直到我跟你小变态的自己在一起。”

Draco还在哧哧笑着。“哦，不，别怪我，我是个无辜的学校小男生，”他取笑，对Potter摆动着他的睫毛。“不，你这个大野人，不，停下，我——摩卡！这太过分了！摩卡摩卡摩卡！”

Potter满面通红。“你现在笑吧，”他意味深长的说，“但等我把你绑在床头板上任我处置的时候，我需要知道我没有太过头。”

绑在床头板和任我处置里的某些东西让Draco突然喉咙发干。“你常常绑起我？”他问，带着他不确定他真正感觉到的无辜。

Potter耸耸肩。“我们做很多——等等，不！”他突然惊骇的说。“我不能跟你谈这些！”

出于某些理由，Draco非常非常想谈这些。“哦，当然你可以，Potter，”他游说。“这很有，教育意义。”

“不，Draco，”Potter顽固的说。“我不能。我觉得和不够年龄的人谈这些事是不合适的。”

Draco觉得想要噘嘴。装作十六岁是很不错，可以让Potter尊重他，不跳到他身上。

但他得承认，它确实有它的缺点。

···········

“你现在一直叫我Draco，”Draco评论，他和Potter在回公寓的路上。“你还叫我Malfoy吗？”

“只在你特别坏的时候，”Potter坦率的回答，绕过一个水坑。“这发生的比你想象的多。”

“哼，”Draco嗤之以鼻，扬起下巴就像被冒犯了。“别傻了。我肯定我绝对是个天使。”

“唔，是，因为你现在是个行为良好的典范。”

“闭嘴，”Draco不带怨恨的说。“晚餐吃什么？”

“无论你喜欢什么，天使一号。”

“哦哈哈，非常机智，Potter。”

他们最后买了印度外卖餐，连续第二个晚上。回到公寓，Draco在他的盘子里堆满杂烩鸡肉，印度饼，米饭和两种咖喱，才在电视前的沙发上坐下。

他一口不停直到全都吃完，然后满足的叹息一声，把空盘子放到咖啡桌上。“我在这儿会长胖的，”他沉思，在沙发上躺下。

“拜托，”Potter回答，还在吃他自己的那盘。“你再长四英石也不会胖。”

“你是说我太瘦了吗？”Draco愤怒的说。他指着他的身体。“因为这不是瘦。这是迷人的苗条。”

Potter瞥了他一眼。Draco板起脸。“哦，很好，”他故意为难的说。“我今年吃得不多。我知道你会觉得我又瘦又丑，所以。”

“当然我不是的，”Potter激烈的说。“我觉得你致命的迷人。当我们同年的时候，当然。”

Draco洋洋得意。

“说到我们同一年龄，”Potter说。“我们应该开始想办法把你送回家了。”

Draco突然觉得浑身一阵冰冷。“送我回家？”

“当然，”Potter回答。他看着电视，看来没注意到Draco突然的情绪转变。“我们要让另一个你回来，我肯定你宁可回到你自己的时间去，而不是留在这儿和我一起。”

Draco咽下口水。“对，”他困难的说。他的嘴干的发痛，他再也尝不到他刚刚吃的辛辣食物。

“我在想最好从去找Hermione开始。她很擅长这种东西。我打赌她不花什么功夫就能找到办法送你回去。”

Draco想到再次看到黑魔王，就觉得皮肤上滑滑腻腻的难受极了。“棒极了，”他勉强说。

“我明天飞路她，”Potter决定，看着Draco。他显然在期待Draco高兴。

Draco尽力做到的只是一个无力的微笑。“听起来很好，”他非常努力的装出他宁愿回到冰冷荒凉的Riddle庄园，而不是留在Potter温暖舒适的公寓。

Potter的表情流露着关心。“你没事吧？”

“当然我是的，”Draco反驳，比他想要的更加用力。

Potter猜疑的看着他。“你看起来有点发白。”

“我一直很白，”Draco暴躁的说，移开目光。

从他的眼角，他看着Potter伸出一只手，仿佛要碰他的肩膀。他立刻放低了它，脸上带着自我谴责的表情。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“你可以碰我，你知道，”他暴躁的说，转向Potter。“我不会碎。”

Potter摇摇头。“我保证过我不会，”他正直的说。“我想要你觉得这儿安全。”

“是，好，你碰碰我的胳膊很难夺走我的贞操，”Draco简略的说。“我知道你对我长大了的自己做各种疯狂的事，碰碰我不会让我失常。”

“嗯，是，我碰他没关系，”Potter争辩，坚定不移的。“但我不该碰你，你不是长大了的你自己。”

Draco绷紧下颚。“是，我想我不是，”他僵硬的说。

没有再多说一个字，他跳下沙发，冲回他的房间。

···········

“啊，游荡在外的Malfoy小子回来了，”黑魔王冰冷的说。“这次你给我带回了什么新失败？”

“我的主人，求你，对不起，”Draco乞求，颤抖的趴在地上。“求你，我非常努力——”

黑魔王不理睬他的恳求。“你知道你母亲今天在这儿吗？”他随意的问。

Draco抽了口气。“我——我母亲——”

“是，”黑魔王嘶嘶的说。“乞求我饶了你毫无价值的生命。”他带着残忍的愉快大笑着。“我几乎杀了她代替你。”

Draco惊骇的瞪着。“但——但她什么也没做，阁下——”

“你在质疑我的决定，小Malfoy？”现在他的语气里毫无愉快。

Draco恐惧的脸色惨白。

黑魔王抬起他的魔杖。“你真令人失望，”他平板的说。“钻心剜——”

“——co！Draco！Draco，醒醒！醒醒，宝贝，求你，醒醒！”

Draco喘息着，翻来覆去，大口呼吸着空气。他的眼睛湿热，他的丝睡裤被汗浸湿了，他的心脏砰砰直跳。他扭头看到Potter在那儿，一手紧紧抓住Draco的肩膀，满脸担忧。

“没事了，Draco，”他说，他的声音安抚着保证着。“只是一个梦。你在这儿和我一起，和Harry、”

Draco咽下口水，紧紧闭上眼睛，艰难的呼吸着。“Harry？”他低声说。他的声音在黑暗里听起来那么小。

“是，是我，我就在这儿，”Potter飞快的说，他手臂上的手安抚的握紧了。“你做了个噩梦。对不起我进了你的房间，但我不得不，我听到你尖叫——”

但Draco不关心Potter未经允许进了他的房间。短短几天，Potter已经成了他的依靠他的保护者。他相信Potter，一刻也没有犹豫，他把自己扔到另一个男人身上。

Potter惊呆了，有那么恐怖的一刻，Draco害怕Potter格兰芬多的荣誉感会强迫他推开Draco。他绝望的更紧的抱住Potter，脸贴在Potter柔软的棉质T恤上。

“Harry，”他再次说，这一定是个有魔法的词，因为Potter终于屈服了，抱紧Draco，手臂安慰的环住他，温柔的轻声对他说话。

“嘘，没事了，是噩梦，不是真的，你安全了。”

Draco颤栗着吸了口气。“我恨他，”他静静的承认，双手紧紧抓住Potter的衣服。他抽抽鼻子，他噩梦带来的最后一滴泪滑出他的眼睛。“我恨他，Potter，我恨他。”

“谁，宝贝？”Potter问，保护的搂着Draco。然后Draco感觉到他畏缩了。“对不起，我不是故意那么叫你。”

但Draco不能回答；他只是再次抽抽鼻子，脸搁在Potter强壮的胸口。他发现他自己不介意Potter偶尔叫他宝贝，在噩梦之后，这是种安慰。

他们这样待了很久，Draco安全的偎依在Potter怀里，Potter的手臂紧紧搂着他，一手轻轻抚摸着Draco的头发。房间几乎寂静无声，只有Draco颤抖呼吸和偶然路过的麻瓜汽车传来的隆隆声。Potter的身体安慰温暖，Draco闭上眼睛，知道他这样就能睡着。

终于，在Draco的呼吸慢慢平静下来后，Potter温和的推开他。“对不起，”他说，咬着嘴唇慢慢扶着Draco躺下。“我想要一直抱着你，但我真的不应该。”

Draco给了他一个受伤的表情，已经开始想念Potter怀抱的温暖和安全。不知为什么，和Potter一起，他能装作黑魔王甚至不存在。“你要留我一个人？”

Potter看起来真的在忍受痛苦。“我必须，”他悲哀的说，他显然用了很大力气来说这话。“你这样我不能占你的便宜。”

“但——”Draco知道如果另一个男人走了他一秒也睡不着。他无助的躺在大床中央，依然水汪汪的眼睛看着Potter。“你可以，也许留下，”他小心的建议。“这里有足够的地方，我打赌我甚至不会知道你在这儿。”

Potter低沉温柔的大笑起来。“我打赌你会的，”他说，坐到Draco身边。“我睡着的时候有点喜欢搂抱。”

“搂抱？”Draco重复，几乎是充满希望的。

Potter点点头。“我不信任自己和你睡在一张床上。就算我们在床的两头睡下，你醒来的时候也会被我搂的紧紧的。我不能留下。”

Draco的下唇微微颤抖了。“但我不想一个人，”他低声说。

Draco的话使Potter露出一个心碎的表情。“哦上帝，我真抱歉，拜托，别噘嘴，”他恳求，不知不觉的挪近了。甚至在黑暗中，Draco也能看到他的内心斗争，不要搂着未成年人，作个绅士的渴望和他想安慰和保护噩梦之后的Draco的渴望。“我真抱歉，Draco。我想要但我不能。我真的不该。这不对，你太小了。”

Draco感觉到了弱点，让他的下唇再次颤抖了一点点。

Potter紧闭着眼。“Merlin，你每次这样噘嘴我都会输，”他说，摇摇头。他深吸口气，然后睁开眼睛温柔的看着Draco。“来，来吧。”

他站起来伸出一只手。Draco猜疑的接过它，让Potter把他拉下床站好。“我们去哪儿？”他问，被Potter拉着走下走廊。Potter拉着他的手的地方有种奇怪的感觉。

“沙发，”Potter回答，他们走到起居室。Potter临时的床现在一团乱，枕头在地上，毯子随便的扯到一边。他显然是从床上直奔Draco的房间。

Potter松开Draco的手，Draco看着Potter立刻铺好了床。“来，”他完成后说，“你睡这儿。”

Draco犹豫的看着他。“你在哪儿？”

“扶手椅上。”

Draco的下唇抖动了只有一点点，Potter立刻屈服了。“好，沙发的另一头，”他保证。“现在睡吧。”

Draco感激的对他微笑，然后顺从的爬上沙发。Potter拉着被子盖到他肩膀，然后坐到沙发的另一头，打开了电视。

Draco满足的叹息一声。沙发依然留着Potter的体温，枕头带着微薄的醉人的古龙水的味道。毯子又厚又软，电视闪动的光和低低的声音安慰了他他不在Riddle庄园，他也不是一个人。

他只再需要一件东西一切就完美了，他打算得到它。慢慢的，悄悄的，他在毯子下面伸出一只光脚，他沿着沙发背滑动它，尽可能的安静，直到终于到达他的目的地。

Potter的大腿。

他光光的脚底贴着Potter的大腿，隔着他的薄睡裤温暖也透了过来。Potter对这碰触微微吃了一惊，但Draco让他的脚保持不动，祈祷Potter不会移开，拒绝他渴求的接触。

Draco屏着呼吸好像有永远那么久，但终于，让他大大的松了口气的是，Potter放松了，允许Draco的脚依然挨着他。过了一会儿，Potter实际上伸手轻轻隔着毯子捏了捏他的脚。

“晚安，Draco，”他充满感情的说，然后收回他的手放到膝盖上。

温暖和安全堆积在Draco体内，驱走了他的最后一丝紧张。他的脚甚至更亲密的贴紧Potter，然后安全的缩进毯子里，把他的微笑藏到Potter味道的枕头里。以轻得听不到的声音，他低声回答。

“晚安，Harry。”


	5. 衣柜惊喜

第二天早上，Draco被烤饼的香味唤醒了。他打个呵欠，伸脚摸索着，想知道他为什么有种古怪感觉就像少了什么东西。

他踢踢脚，但什么也没碰到。Draco皱着眉，出于某种理由，他肯定他床脚应该有个什么大而温暖的东西。他困惑的睁开眼睛。

他眼睛立刻瞪大了，意识到他根本不在他的床上；他在起居室的沙发上，应该在他床脚的东西是——

“早，Draco，”

Draco抬眼看到Harry向他走来。一会之后，他在Draco头边的咖啡桌旁坐下。

“感觉怎么样？”他真诚的关心道。

Draco有点脸红，在日光里，他的噩梦和随后对Harry依恋真的太丢脸了。“很好，”他嘟哝着，移开目光。

Harry端详了他一会儿，然后让Draco松了口气的，敏感的改变了话题。“我做了烤饼。”

“我能闻到，”Draco承认，坐起来一点。“闻起来很香。”

“在厨房里，”Harry，冲那个方向侧侧头。“来。”

Draco看着他站起来。Harry还穿着他的睡衣，一条松垮垮的绒裤和一件红色T恤。T恤是旧的而且小了，紧紧贴在他的肌肉上，微微勾勒出下面强壮的胸肌。

一站起来，Harry打个呵欠，像猫一样伸展着抬起胳膊。这动作使得他的T恤往上拉起，露出可观的腹部区域。

Draco的世界突然收缩到了那几寸光滑的皮肤上。Harry的裤子很低，现在袒露出的腹部完美的平坦，只有轻微的肌肉线条。他的皮肤看起来柔软而且是金色的，尤其是那儿，就在髋骨上方，那儿的皮肤看起来格外光滑，几乎可以舔——

“嗯，你不来吗？”

Draco眨眨眼，Harry的声音穿过他的意识。他抬眼看着另一个男人迷惑的看着他。他觉得有点羞愧，没意识到他这么专注的盯着Harry的腹部。

他伸出手。“帮我起来？”他羞涩的问。

Harry微笑着拉着它。轻轻一拉，他拖着Draco站了起来。

“好了，”他亲切的说。“现在来吃早餐。”

他走向厨房，Draco跟在后面，刚刚握住Harry的手还残留着兴奋的刺痒感。

·······

他们在早餐角的小桌子上吃饭，Draco能看到楼下街道上匆匆走过的麻瓜。Harry也做了鸡蛋和熏肉，还有满是樱桃的烤饼。Draco已经在吃他的第二盘了。

“茶？”Harry问，伸手去拿茶壶，Draco点点头。他举起满满的茶壶时臂上的肌肉绷紧了，拉伸着他紧紧的衣服袖子的极限。Draco停下来盯着，叉子停在嘴边，不能移开目光的看着Harry倒上茶，在Draco的杯子里加上牛奶和很多糖。

“怎么了？”Harry探问，在Draco举着叉子将近一分钟之后。

Draco摇摇头，“嗯，是，当然，没事，”他说，把一口烤饼塞进嘴里。Potter什么时候长的肌肉？他想知道。

他们舒适的沉默了一会，吃着饭，然后Harry清了清喉咙。

“我早上给Hermione送了封信。”

Draco僵硬了。“你什么？”他大声说，怀疑的看着Harry。

“我给Hermione写了信，我说过会的，”Harry重复。“我不会告诉任何人你在这儿，但我真的一点也不知道怎么把你送回去。所以我给Hermione写信请她帮忙。”

“为什么你这么做？”Draco急促的说，在他能控制之前话就从嘴里涌了出来。

Harry惊奇的看着他。“因为你要回家，不是吗？我们已经说清楚了，送你回家，把我的Draco找回来。”

Draco咬紧牙。他觉得受伤害而且被背叛了，他知道这就显示在他脸上。“哦，我明白了，你只担心他，”他愤愤的说。“不能让任何坏事发生在他身上，对吗？”

“嗯，当然，”Harry看起来完全迷惑了。“但，但他就是你。我也不会让任何坏事发生在你身上。”

骗子，Draco激烈的想。你要把我送回给黑魔王，日复一日的折磨是他最少要对我做的事。他的胃难受的扭动着，他拒绝再说任何话，冰冷的看着他的空盘子。

“我不明白，”Harry的声音是担忧的，恳求的。“为什么你这么沮丧？我以为你等不及离开这儿。”

“我，”Draco猛然闭上嘴。他不能告诉Harry真相。他永远不会明白。“当然我等不及了，”他撒谎说。“我只是不在状态进行漫长严肃的讨论。我昨晚没睡好。”

就像期待的，Harry完全软化了。“哦，Draco，我真抱歉，”他道歉说。“你是对的。我们现在不用谈这个。让我们做点别的，做点让你忘记那些的事。”

Draco用力点点头。“那最好不过，谢谢你，”他简单的说。

“为什么我们不再出去？雨停了；我们可以走去公园或别的地方。”

“听起来很棒，”Draco真正积极的说。只要让Harry不再提起送他回去的话。“我们可以在外面吃午餐吗？”

“当然，只要你想，”Harry说，以他甜蜜随和的方式。“去洗个澡穿好衣服，你洗完了我再去洗。”

··········

在浴室里，Draco选择了更快的淋浴而不是他通常喜欢的浴缸。他把水温调到比正常要热，试图洗去关于黑魔王的想法总是带来的寒冷。趁着有热水赶快享受，他心里的声音嘲讽说。你在Riddle庄园可不会有这个。

Draco艰难的咽下口水，他不想回忆Riddle庄园。试图让他自己分心，他专注在宽大精致的淋浴房里的第二个淋浴头上。

我们究竟为什么需要两个淋浴头？看来有点多余。毕竟一个人不可能同时用两个淋浴头。除非是我们——

他的眼睛睁大了。

——一起洗澡。

突然他几乎可以看到Harry在他对面的淋浴头下，身体湿漉漉的闪着光，他洗着澡，肥皂泡泡滑下他的肌肉。Draco站着，一动不动，想象着完美的腹部满是皂沫，淋浴里的Harry对他微笑着，往手上倒了更多沐浴露，取笑着答应洗Draco的背。

Draco喘息一声，把自己拉出幻想，激烈摇头摆脱他肮脏的思想。他成功的把黑魔王赶出了脑子，但现在他有Potter——裸体的，涂满肥皂的Potter——占据着他的思维。

我不会想着Potter光着身子，他坚定的想。我也许认为他格兰芬多的保护品质算是可以忍受，但我不喜欢他。

他停下来，想着Harry早餐做的烤饼，Harry早上听起来有多关切，昨晚他从噩梦里惊醒时Harry的怀抱感觉有多好。

哦，好吧，也许我有点喜欢他，他勉强承认。也许，一点点。但不是以裸体的方式。

他立刻结束了他的淋浴，命令他的脑子想些正派的东西，就像魁地奇和冰淇淋，而肯定不是Potter和肥皂。他擦干身子，穿上一件精致的衬衫和一条Harry用魔法缩短的裤子。他用发胶把头发理到脑后，然后回到起居室去找Harry。

黑发青年坐在起居室的桌边，一手拿着一大张羊皮纸，一手拿着羽毛笔，脸上带着痛苦的表情。

“你在干吗，Harry？”Draco问，走了过去。

Harry转头微笑打个招呼。“文件工作，”他回答，使得它听起来像个讨厌的字眼。“桌上有些你的文件明天就截止了，我真的不能再推了。”

Draco好奇的越过他肩头看着。“哦，银行表格。嗯，是什么大事吗？签了它我们走。”

“签在哪儿？”

Draco戳戳至少两打空格间的三条线。“这儿，这儿和这儿。这是标准巫师表格，为了一对伴侣共同购买属于一个人所有的东西。我猜想我在授权你使用出借Malfoy家徽给历史文物司的收益？”

“呃？”

“除非你觉得我要把这收益放进我们已经共享的分开帐户里，那么你只要签在这儿和这儿因为，因为，”Draco停下了，意识到Harry正茫然的看着他。“你完全不知道我在说什么，对吗？”Harry摇摇头。“你说过几次要教我，但我总是懒得学，让你管理一切。你看来知道你在干吗。”

“我当然知道，”Draco不耐烦的说。“我是英国最大财富之一的继承人。我从八岁起就被训练这些东西了。”

“所以你已经知道怎么处理这个了？”Harry说，指着散落在桌上的几堆长得很正式的纸头。

“睡着了都会。”

“哦，”Harry咬着嘴唇。“嗯，对不起，也许要再过会儿才能去公园，我恐怕有点搞不清楚，可能要花我一会儿时间来——”

“哦，真的——让开，”Draco一手放在Harry肩头试图推开他。

Harry眨眨眼，“什么？”

Draco两只手放在Harry肩头更加用力的推着。“我替你对付这个。”他推不动Harry。他太强壮顽固，不肯移动。

“我不能把这责任推给你！”他抗议，留在椅子上。“你只是个少年！”

“我也许是个少年，”Draco用力的说，还在推着，“但我可以甚至在你洗完澡之前就解决他们。”

Harry猜疑的看着他。

“我认真的，”Draco保证，现在用肩膀顶着Harry，全力推着他。“拜托让我做，Harry。我想在又开始下雨前去公园。”他恳求的声音做到了他不足的体格没有做到的。Harry终于站了起来，勉强让步了，“你确定？”

“是，Harry。”

“你不必这么做，如果你有什么问题，你可以停下，你知道。”

“是，Harry，我知道。”

“我不想你为了这个累着自己。真的，Draco，你不用——”

“Potter，去洗澡，现在！”Draco跺着脚命令，完全欣喜的看到，带着最后一丝疑虑，Harry真的顺从了。

···········

Harry花了二十分钟洗澡，而Draco做的远不止签署一张银行表格。他填写了另外三份快要过期的文件，归类了最近的信件，回答一封迫近的所有权信件，最重要的是，解除了肯定是Harry在上个星期造成的损失。

在他研究所有他和Harry的未来经济状况，矫正和组织的时候，他意识到了一些有趣的事：

他未来的自己把Harry Potter照顾的非常好。Harry在1997年时颇有一些金子和Black老宅，格里莫广场十二号。现在，在2002年，他在整个英国拥有六处房产，是两家企业的合伙人，那“颇有一些金子”已经变得多到需要三个古灵阁金库来存放。

考虑到Harry对一张简单的银行表格都一无所知，Draco只能推测是他未来的自己在过去五年里帮助了Harry经济状况。

但这还没完。他未来的自己设置了所有的家政服务——食物递送，家居清洁，园艺和维护。他给报社送去警告信，毫不含蓄的提醒他们他有个擅长诽谤官司的律师待命。他也取得了一项针对Dolores Umbridge的法庭令（她现在不得靠近Harry五百英尺），把Harry列作他遗嘱的头号受益人，在他的上个生日给了他一个叫Aston Martin的贵的吓人的东西。

Draco靠回扶手椅，羽毛笔茫然的点着下颚。为什么他未来的自己会花这么多麻烦确保Harry高兴，被好好照顾了？当然，他显然喜欢Harry到足以跟他同居的程度，但足以花这么多精力来正确照顾他？

看看是哪个刚刚替Harry填好银行表格的人在说话。

Draco咬紧牙。他替Harry填这些表是因为他想去公园。不是因为他想帮助Harry，绝对不是。他的目的是完全自私的。

真的。

他的目光游移到桌角的镜框上。那是他和Harry，在外面雪地里，穿着厚厚的冬季斗篷，偎依在一起取暖。他照片上的自己微笑着洋洋得意，显然很高兴很放松。照片上的Harry也在微笑，带着宠溺的爱慕，就像他刚刚发现了地球上最宝贵的东西而那就是Draco Malfoy。

Draco的胃非常有趣的扇动了一下，他立刻把注意力转回表格上。他向自己保证他会花几个小时细细梳理一遍他们的经济投资——尤其是他们的股票投资。

作为斯莱特林，他已经意识到如果他真的要回到过去，这种信息会极其有用。

···········

淋浴的声音没了，Draco猜想Harry一定已经准备好了出门。但他有点冷，只穿着他的牛津衬衫，所以他想最好在出门前去拿件外套。

当他走进卧室时，Draco的眼睛几乎震惊的跳了出来。Harry站在一个衣柜前——除了腰上绕着一条绿色毛巾外什么也没穿。

他无助的盯着。Harry真是耀眼。他湿漉漉的黑头发支楞着闪着光，水滴落到他的肩上滑下他的背。他赤裸的背。他赤裸的背有着Draco曾经见过的最完美的肌肉。从他的肩膀到他的胳膊到他结实的腰，Harry的身体让Draco想要把他推到床上开始舔。这身体是湿的是赤裸的而且就站在Draco的房间里……

一声高分贝的呻吟溜出了他的嘴，使得Harry转过身。

“哦，对不起！”他飞快的道歉。

Draco轻微摇晃一下，伸手扶着门框稳住自己。Harry的前面就像他背后一样可恶的夺目。

Harry伸手从衣柜里拿出什么东西。“真的对不起，我忘记拿干净衣服了。我不知道你会来这儿。”

Draco继续张嘴看着他。“这儿是不是热了点？”他终于嘶声说。“因为我觉得，觉得热得奇怪。”

Harry显得在考虑。“唔，我不这么想，”他诚实的说。“但我会调整温暖咒，以防万一。无论如何，我差不多好了。”

他显然没有发现Draco正处在心脏要从胸口蹦出来的生命危险之中。然后，令Draco同时兴奋和惊骇的，他开始走向Draco。

Draco愣住了。“等等，停下！你在干吗？！”

Harry奇怪的看了他一眼。“回浴室去换衣服？”

“不，不你不是，你在笔直走向我，”Draco脱口而出，一手指控的指着Harry。“你在走向我，只穿了条该死的毛巾。”

“嗯，是，”Harry小心的说。“因为你站在门口。”

“哦，”Draco觉得有点傻。“唔，”他让开路给Harry过去。他走过的时候，Draco的目光忍不住追随着他，享受着大片闪光的皮肤和完美结实的肌肉。

他一走出视线，Draco猛然回到现实。挫败的呻吟一声，他把自己扔到床上，觉得有点羞红。那皮肤，那赤裸的皮肤……

他轻声吼道。“控制，”他严厉的命令自己。“这不是什么大事。你现在跟他住在一起。室友有时会看到彼此几乎全裸。没什么值得大惊小怪的。完全正常。”

啊哈，像Harry这样的身体不是“完全正常”。

Draco畏缩了。“Potter和性感毫无关系，”他嘟哝着。“一点也没有。我没有被这个裸体男人吸引，即使他裹着绿色毛巾，性感的肌肉和光滑的皮肤和——不！”他开始反复在枕头上撞他的头。“不，不，该死的不！”

Harry的声音从起居室传来。“来吗，Draco？”

哦哦哦，他说‘来。’我希望我会来——

大声诅咒着，Draco尽力碾碎他的青春期荷尔蒙，离开了卧室。

·······

“没事吧？”

“什么？”Draco问，眨眨眼。他抬眼看到Harry关心的看着他，他们沿着街道走着。

“哦，是，我很好。为什么？”

“你很安静。”

Draco的脸颊泛出一点粉红。“只是在思考，”他乖戾的低声说。他看不出有什么必要告诉Harry他看来唯一能思考的就是绿色毛巾。

现在没有下雨，但云再次堆积在天空，挡住了阳光。Draco颤抖一下。他被那个几乎全裸的混蛋迷住了，忘记了拿件外套。

“冷？”

Draco耸耸肩，“有点儿，”他承认。

下一刻，他抱住了一件柔软的羊毛的东西。

“这是什——你刚刚把你的外套给我了？”他惊奇的问，盯着他正拿着的黑色外衣。

现在是Harry耸耸肩。“你说你冷。”

感激的，Draco套上毛衣。它柔软舒适，还有着Harry的体温。它甚至闻起来带着Harry的香水味道。事实上，穿着这件外套有点像被搂在Potter怀里，Potter强壮，温暖，性感——

“该死！”

“什么？”

“呃，谢谢你，”他拉好毛衣。

“没事，”Harry充满感情的看着他。“你真太可爱。”他立刻畏缩了。“对不起，”他匆匆说。“我真的不是故意说出来的。”

这赞美往Draco的脊椎送去一阵战栗，但他故意无视它。“你最好道歉。Malfoy不可爱。”

Harry露齿而笑，安心Draco没有生气他的失言。“当然不，”他俨然要人领情的说。“哪怕他们只有十六岁穿着我碰巧过大的外套也不。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“什么，你对我穿你的衣服有迷恋吗？”他讽刺的假笑说。

Harry突然脸红了，开始结结巴巴。“我，呃，哦看冰淇淋！”

“什么？哪儿？”Draco说，转过身。他看到了冰淇淋摊子欢呼起来。“冰淇淋！啊！你会给我买吧，Harry？”

“当然我会，”Harry慷慨的说，看起来可疑的放心了。

······

他们享受了整整一天户外生活。从一个公园幻影显形到另一个，跑着，闹着，追逐着，直到他们都喘不过气来。他们成功的去了伦敦几乎所有的大公园，但是当Draco发现摄政公园有个动物园的时候他拒绝离开。Harry，无论如何，保证他们会很快花一整天在动物园，羞怯的承认自从他十岁后就没来过，而且很愿意再来一次。

就像保证的，他们确实在外面吃了午餐，和下午茶，和晚餐。他们终于拖着身体（还有又一包巧克力）回家的时候已经相当晚了，筋疲力尽但是愉快的度过了充实的一天。

他们都倒在沙发上——但是相对的两头，中间明确留出了可敬的空间。Draco抢在Harry之前抓到了遥控器，熟练的把电视调到他最爱的卡通台。

Harry呻吟着。“我不敢相信我们在看游戏王。”

“你想说什么？它有龙有打斗还有一切，”Draco反对。“它棒极了。要是Hogwarts的麻瓜研究课有卡通和电视，你可以打赌我们所有的纯血统都会排队报名上课。”

Harry哼了一声。“是，好，我肯定会把这点智慧结晶告诉麦格。”他停下来。“说到Hogwarts，你准备谈谈关于和Hermione碰头的事了吗？”

Draco呆住了。房间变的静得可怕，除了来自卡通片突然不合时宜的欢乐声音。

“Draco？”Harry终于开口，声音里有一点担忧。“怎么了？”

Draco转头瞪着Harry，混合着愤怒和痛苦的激烈表情刻在他脸上。“为什么你这么急着除掉我？”

Harry吃了一惊。“我没想除掉你！”

“是，你是的！你一直提起Granger！”

“嗯，是，因为我想弥合所有事！”

“什么让你以为送我回去能弥合所有事？！”

“我们还有别的办法恢复正确的时间线，把我的Draco带回来吗？”

Draco冷笑一声。“总是为了他，是吗？”他反击，飞快眨眼克制涌出来的愤怒泪水。

“不，是为了你。你们俩！他可能有危险，我不能不管他。我要把他找回来，而且显然你不能留在这儿。”

Harry的话撕碎了他。当然，当然他不能留下。这个生命，这个可爱的完美的生命，不是他的。是那个Draco的。他的生命是黑魔王，灼痛的黑暗印记，和残酷冷漠的食死徒。是Riddle庄园寒冷的房间，钻心剜骨的痛苦，和为了他生命和家庭的恐惧。

“所以你根本不在乎我，”Draco嘲笑的咬牙说，绝望的想让他的话愤怒苦涩。“只有你宝贝的男朋友。我知道。告诉我，Potter，如果我让你上我你会关心我吗？”

Harry就像被打了一巴掌一样退缩了。“Draco！”

Draco可以听出他声音里真诚的痛苦。他知道Harry迷惑而且不知所措，但他真的应付不了。没有再说一个字，他跳起来冲回他的卧室。他听到Harry在他身后喊着。

“Draco，怎么——”

“别管我！”他吼道，甩上身后的门。

·····

Draco孤独的坐在他床上，在他和另外两个成年食死徒共用的房间里颤抖着。它更像一间狱室，真的，他不被允许离开，除非黑魔王想跟他谈谈关于对邓不利多的失手。

他的胃隆隆作响，他努力忽视它持续的疼痛。他被锁在这儿快一天了。肯定会有人记得给他带吃的来。

突然，他单薄的木门外传来大声的吸气声，使得Draco惊恐的僵硬了身体。

“啊，这是Malfoy小子，”传来的是Draco学会痛恨的粗鲁沙哑的声音，。“你闻起来真好，”Greyback接着说。“新鲜。”

Draco畏缩了。“滚开，Fenrir，”他反击，突然感激门上的锁。

“但我不想离开，”狼人冷笑说。“我喜欢你的气味。”他响亮的舔舔嘴唇。“让我想知道你的味道。”

Draco艰难的咽下口水。“哦，你永远不会知道，不是吗？”他嘲笑道，努力听起来自信。

“别那么肯定，”Greyback的声音很残酷。“你不见了也没人会想你，你知道。”

Draco颤抖着，蜷得更紧了。“他们会的，”他坚持。“黑魔王——”

“黑魔王忍受不了看到你丑陋的小尖脸。他会感谢我给他省了麻烦。”冰冷的汗滴渗出Draco的皮肤，他知道Greyback的话是真的。

“你最好当心背后，小东西，”Greyback低声说。“一旦我发现你一个人，我会把你撕碎，慢慢的，一口接着一口，直到我发现你珍视的纯血尝起来就像它闻起来一样好。”

Draco简直尝得到他喉咙里的胆汁。“野兽，”他挤出回答。声音嘶哑。

Greyback只是大笑着。“我真的爱孩子们。”他再次笑了，声音越来越响，回荡在石壁上，包围着Draco，窒息着Draco。

“——Draco，醒醒！醒醒，love，求你！”

Draco突然惊醒了，差点尖叫起来。Harry的手臂拉着他坐起来，亲切的把他拉出他的噩梦。

“没事了，love，没事了，”Harry急切的低声说，Draco茫然的睁大眼睛，喘息着。“只是个梦。”

Draco颤抖着呼吸，听起来更像一声抽泣。他抬眼看着Harry，他的整个身体都在颤抖。“不是梦，”他低声说。“不是个梦。”

“是，”Harry坚持说，依然紧紧抓着Draco的手臂。“一个噩梦。”

Draco疯狂的摇着头。“不是个噩梦。”他的眼睛开始发烫刺痛。“是记忆。”

Harry突然僵硬了。他研究着Draco的脸，他的表情既凶狠又温柔。“记忆？”他最后低声回答。“这么糟？”

Draco颤抖着点头。“是，”突然他在哭了，埋头试图不让Harry看到。

Harry立刻看穿了他。“宝贝，不，别哭，”他恳求说。

Draco不知道然后发生了什么，是他扑进Harry怀里还是Harry把他拉近。无论怎样，下一刻他被搂在Harry怀里，他的脸贴在Harry的锁骨上。

“没事了，”Harry低声说，温柔的抚摸着Draco的背，他贴着Harry的衣服抽泣。“没事了，love。无论是什么，它现在不能伤害你了，好吗？你在这儿是安全的。”

这让Draco哭的更凶了。“我只有跟你在一起是安全的，”他成功的说道。

“呃，当然你跟我在一起是安全的，”Harry说，更紧的搂住Draco。“我永远不会让任何事伤害你。”

Draco把脸贴紧Harry胸口，没有回答。他不明白，他想，他的胸口紧得发痛。他不明白我回去后会发生什么。他还以为我想回去。回去Greyback和Riddle庄园和黑魔王。

他的皮肤开始粘腻，他更紧的贴住Harry。Harry回应的把他搂的更紧，继续用温柔的手和安慰的话安抚他。

他也许能告诉他。如果他知道，如果他明白，他说过他永远不会让任何事伤害我，也许他会让我留下。

但是内心深处，Draco知道他不能留下。时间不会这样运行；你不能跳到你的未来去回避你不喜欢的部分。不止如此，而且如果他在这儿，另一个Draco就不会在。Draco没有幻觉如果必须在他和那个年长Draco之间选择的时候Harry会选择谁。

他不能留下，他知道。但也许，只是也许，他还不用离开。

他留在Harry怀里更久，吸收着关心与感情，让它赶走噩梦带来的恐惧。Harry现在正摸着他的头发，Draco能感觉到他的心平静了下来，每一块肌肉都放松了。

“你很擅长这些安慰的事，”他终于对着Harry的肩膀低声说。

Harry吃吃笑起来。“嗯，我有很多练习，不是吗？”

“是吗？”

“当然。你在战争期间有很多噩梦。”

Draco的肩膀垮了下来。“我永远习惯不了，”他承认。“六年级前从没有。但，现在，”他的声音降低到耳语。“我一直在做梦。梦，记忆，噩梦，它们都很可怕。”

Harry的胳膊紧紧搂住他，Draco狂欢了一刻这种在他太过熟悉的噩梦之后有人抱住他的陌生安慰。

“我希望我能诅咒一个梦，”Harry凶狠的说。“你愿意至少告诉我这记忆，让我知道该踢谁的屁股吗？”他太实事求是的语气使得Draco微笑了。

“讨厌的格兰芬多，”他说。带着两个星期前决不会出现他在声音里的温暖。

Harry轻声大笑起来。“你总是这么叫我，”他承认，脸靠在Draco的头发上。“但你也向我保证你喜欢这样。”

我是的，Draco惊奇的意识到。我真的喜欢。这种他一直嘲笑讽刺的格兰芬多保护欲在慷慨供给Draco时突然变得相当迷人。

“你还没回答我的问题，”Harry温和的提醒他。

Draco把脸埋进Harry温暖的胸膛，呼吸着香水美妙的微薄气味。他低声说。“Fenrir Greyback。”

“那个狗娘养的。”Draco感觉到Harry的肌肉绷紧了。“我甚至不能好好踢他屁股。”

“为什么不？”

“他死了。”

“死了？”

Harr点点头。“Remus杀了他。”

Draco瞪着Harry。“你是说Lupin教授？”

Harry点点头。“打败了我们所有人。相信我，我们有很多人想要参一脚，首先为了Bill Weasley，然后为了你。”

“为了我？”

“当然。当我发现Greyback是怎么在Riddle庄园恐吓你的时候，我差点自己去追杀他。幸运的是，你说服了我别去，”他停下来，“我是指他幸运。”

听到Harry这么坦白的说要保护他，安抚了Draco体内甚至不知道的受伤部分。这也几乎困扰的令人兴奋。但他不会告诉Harry这点。取代的，他哼了一声。“所有的格兰芬多都这么热血冲动吗？”

“呃，哦，是，非常，”Harry诚实的说。“至少，当我们想要保护我们爱的人的时候。”

Draco觉得他的脸颊热了起来，他低下头，希望Harry看不到他知道就在他脸上的爱慕的表情。“你愿意告诉我故事吗？”他羞怯的问。

“当然，”Harry说，以Draco真的开始享受的那种亲切的，我会为你做任何事的语气。他戏剧化的降低了他的声音。“那是个黑暗的充满暴风雨的八月晚上，食死徒们的秘密基地被冰风寒雨扫荡着——”

“在八月？”

“呃，我猜那儿是有点小雨，天气不太好。但我在努力好好讲故事，所以你要安静。”

Draco想对Harry吐舌头，但他转而更舒适的安坐在他怀里。他知道Harry开玩笑的戏剧表演是为了分开他的心思，让他感觉好些，它起效了。“继续，那么。”

“嗯，就像我说的，在一个暴风雨的黑暗夜晚，食死徒的营地里关押了凤凰社的一个成员。他是去侦察Fenrir Greyback，收集其他狼人的信息，但很不幸，他被发现了。”

Draco睁大眼睛。“是Lupin教授？”

Harry点点头。“是，Remus被捕了，正在等待必定的死亡。但食死徒一直有种戏剧化的本领，他们不能就这么杀了他。他们想要过程可怕。”

“那么，他们做了什么？”

“嗯，瞧，Remus被发现的那天碰巧是满月。食死徒觉得一个适合‘Harry Potter的狼人叔叔’的死亡方式是把他和Greyback锁在一个笼子里，在月亮升起时让Greyback干掉他。”

“但他们知道Lupin教授也是个狼人，是吗？”

“是，他们知道。但他们以为Greyback会更大更凶狠更危险。会把Remus撕成碎片。”

“嗯，那么发生了什么事？”

Harry满意的微笑起来。“食死徒完全低估了Remus Lupin是个高级狼人。”

Draco的下巴掉了下来。“真的？”

“是，别让他温和的外表欺骗你。他看起来总是甜蜜温柔，但你把他逼过了头，Remus绝对是个上面的。”

“喔哦，”Draco说，思索着。“所以Lupin教授杀了Greyback。”

“把他撕成了一条条的狼人碎片。”

“很好，”Draco坚定的说，为了残暴的Greyback落到这样一个合适的结果感到安心。他们安静了一会儿，然后Draco再次开口。“Harry？”

“是？”

“什么是上面的？”

Harry发出一声惊恐的尖叫，他显而易见的惨白了脸。“哦，你看看时间，现在真的晚了！”他匆匆说道，把Draco推开。“是时候年轻的小Malfoy上床而不是问傻问题了。”

“嘿！”Draco抗议，因为被推离了他温暖舒适的点感到被冒犯了。无可否认，是他设法挤到了Harry腿上坐着，但还是。

“这只是个问题！”

“是，呃，我不会回答它！”

“哦，得了！为什么不？答案是什么真的好玩有趣的事情吗？”Draco的脸亮了起来。“哦哦哦，是跟性有关吗？”

“咳！”是Harry的回答，他变得有点粉红。

“如果是关于性，你可以告诉我，”Draco甜言蜜语的说。“我可以接受。我在这个年龄很成熟了。”

Harry发出一声短促的大笑。“当然你是的，”他说，摇摇头。“但答案还是不。我们不讨论性。”

“啊哈！所以上面是跟性有关的东西！”

“哦，混蛋，”Harry畏缩了。“我不能别的时候告诉你吗？”他恳求。“不这么晚的时候？”

Draco抿紧嘴唇。他真的累了。“哦，好吧，”他让步说。

Harry看起来说不出的放松。“谢谢，”他真诚的说，站了起来。“现在为什么你不再睡会儿，也许明天我们可以——”

“等等，你不会丢下我，是吗？”Draco脱口而出，突然又觉得惶恐不安起来。

Harry看起来很吃惊。“嗯，我以为你想要接着睡觉。”

Draco急速的摇着头。“不是一个人，”他说，咬着嘴唇，哀求的看着Harry。

Harry叹口气。“Draco，这真的不合适——”

“如果你走了，我又会做噩梦的。”

他安静了。“你会？”

Draco点点头。“求你，Harry？”他低声说。

Harry屈服了。“哦，好吧，”他安慰说，伸出一只手。“来，那么。你可以睡沙发。我会睡在扶手——”

Draco故意抽泣一声。

“沙发的另一头，”Harry立刻修正。

Draco露出放心的笑容，他让Harry把他拖着站起来。

“但你的脑袋得在那头，”Harry坚定的说，他们离开房间。

“当然，”

“而且分开的毯子。”

“自然。”

“而且我们不能碰对方。没有依偎。依偎不好，非常不好。”

“绝对。没有依偎。”

“好，”

“嘿，Harry？”

“是？”

“谢谢。”

··········

第二天Harry带着Draco旋风般的游览了伦敦的一些博物馆。Draco欣喜若狂的充当着游客。他只见过巫师博物馆，那是他们探访的一些麻瓜建筑的一部分。

整个跟Harry在麻瓜伦敦的经验令他惊喜。他的父母时常带他去伦敦，但他们从没离开过巫师区域。他开始发现拒绝离开对角巷和其他极少巫师地区让他错过了怎样一个大而迷人的地方。

他还是不太相信麻瓜，但他只要和Harry在一起就很舒适。另一个男人随和亲切的态度让Draco安心。到这一天结束的时候，他完全忘记了他的噩梦，忙着全神贯注的和Harry讨论麻瓜埃及和古代埃及巫师之间的联系。

之后几天，他们一样的度过。Harry看来打算展示给Draco整个伦敦，Draco个人以为他从来没有过这样正确的假期。最好的是，Harry一次也没有提过Hermione或是送Draco回到过去。Draco猜想Harry害怕再让他沮丧，这很好；只要他不提，Draco打算一直忽视他还有另一个生命要回去。

度过了这样忙碌的几天又不再讨论过去，Draco的噩梦完全消失了。他沉沉的睡在——尽管奇怪的孤独——他和Harry房间里的舒适大床上。这是非常幸福的生活；一个Draco坚决试图假装可以到永远的生活。

·········

Draco打个呵欠伸着懒腰，参观了一整天古迹，包括伦敦塔，他愉快的筋疲力尽了。他微微颤抖的回想；他也许受到相当邪恶的教育，但他还是发现监狱部分有点毛骨悚然。

Harry保证热巧克力会带走他的寒冷，所以他打算飞快的找到干净睡衣换上，到厨房去加入他。他在衣柜里翻着，抓起了他碰到的第一件，心不在焉的注意到它是棉的而不是他习惯的丝绸。

他穿上裤子的时候，微微皱了皱眉。它比平常的还要大，腰吊的太低，而裤脚拖到地上。他不得不尽力系紧拉带，保持裤子停留在不致露点的地方。上衣也大了，长长的袖子盖住了他的手，松松垮垮的吊在他的身上和手臂上。

最好不是我‘胖’的时候的衣服，他恐惧的想。但他很怀疑。这睡衣可能是他穿过的最舒服的衣服，他猜疑这就是为什么他未来的自己拥有它。他无庸置疑的是个享乐主义者。

他回到厨房，希望Harry已经做好了他保证的热巧克力。肯定是的，另一个男人坐在吧台边，捧着他自己的杯子喝着，看着他的麻瓜运动杂志。Draco的热巧克力已经放在另一张高脚椅前的台子上。

“谢谢，Harry，”Draco说，爬上椅子。

Harry抬起头。“当然，Dra——呃噢！”

Draco吃惊的睁大眼睛，Harry猛然后退，失去平衡摔到地上。“Harry，你没事吧？”

“哦，”他听到Harry嘶哑的声音。

“Harry？”

“我没事，Draco，真的，”Harry安慰他，站了起来。他畏缩一下，坐回椅子上。“真的没事。”

Draco注意到Harry故意不看着他。“有什么不对？”

“没什么！”Harry的声音高得奇怪。

“我说了什么吗？”

“不，不，当然不是，”Harry含混的说，依然看着他的杂志。

“那是什么？”

“我告诉你了，没什么。”

“不是没什么！你从椅子上摔了下去，现在你不看我。”Draco的声音里有一点点生气，Harry忍不住回答了。

他叹口气，勉强抬起头。“你穿着我的睡衣。”

“我没有！”Draco抗议。“我是在我的衣柜里找到的。”

“是，我不怀疑，”Harry干巴巴的说。“但无论如何，是我的。”

“哦，”Draco皱着眉。这解释了它为什么这么大。“嗯，又怎样？”

“精确，又怎样。”Harry比必要的更用力的翻过一页纸。

Draco的下唇探出一点。“你不想我穿你的衣服？”他不安的问。

Draco无助的语气立刻软化了Harry。“不，不，当然不是。”他安抚说。“我的任何东西你都可以用。”

Draco安心了，微笑起来。

“我只是有点惊奇看到你穿它。”Harry承认。

“为什么？”

“呃，通常只在两种情况下你会偷穿我的衣服，”Harry勉强说。“一是你在沮丧，或是过了糟糕的一天。”

Draco可以理解。这睡衣舒服的要命。“另一个理由？”

Harry咬着嘴唇，小声说了什么，Draco听不到。

“对不起？”

“当你，”Harry退缩了。“想做的时候。”

Draco发出一声理解的“哦”，然后他挑起一条眉毛。“穿你的衣服得到我的做爱，是吗？”他取笑说，露齿而笑。

Harry往他的椅子里沉下去一点，泛出迷人的羞红。“也许，有时候，偶尔。”

Draco大笑起来。“所以你迷恋我穿你的衣服。这是为什么？”

Harry的脸更红了。“它们总是太大，让你看起来完全的脆弱可爱。”他辩解说。

“所以，你喜欢上脆弱可爱的东西，啊？Potter，你这头野兽。”他无辜的眨着眼睛。

“你不知道我能有多野兽，所以如果我是你，我会去换。”Harry看了一眼他。“如果你不穿让我想到做爱的衣服，我们可能都会更舒服些。”

Draco的嘴突然干了。“也许我喜欢这睡衣，不想换。”他说，带着调皮的五岁孩子的信心。“你不能逼我。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“这是挑战吗？”他意味深长的问。

Draco舔舔嘴唇，完全意识到Harry Potter永不屈服挑战。“如果是怎么样？”他傲慢的问。

Harry有点淘气的微笑了。“我打赌我一分钟都不要就能让你换衣服。”

Draco假笑着，“别想了。我不害怕格兰芬多大坏蛋。”

Harry降低了声音。“也许你应该，”他几乎是在呼噜。

Harry突然改变的态度让Draco不知不觉的颤抖了。“为什么？”他骄横的问，努力无视身体愉快的刺痒。“我的童贞有危险吗？”

Harry意味深长的看了Draco一眼。“我不知道，Draco，”他嘶哑性感的声音使得Draco的胃扇动了。“如果我说也许呢？”

尽管他确信Harry只是在开玩笑，Draco的眼睛睁得像盘子大。“好，好，你赢了，我去换！”他尖叫，冲向卧室。Harry得意洋洋的快乐笑声跟在他身后。

·······

这个晚上，当Draco睡着的时候，他没有进入他逐渐习惯的安稳睡眠。

Harry掠夺的目光看着Draco和他的睡裤。“你不知道我能有多野兽，所以如果我是你，我会去换。”

Draco的嘴突然干了。“也许我不想换，你不能逼我。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“嗯，如果你不想换，那你就别指望我会控制我的手不放到你身上。”他轻巧的站了起来。

Draco喘息着，“什么？” Harry走过来的时候，他从凳子上跳了起来，。

“我想碰你，”Harry低沉性感的声音说，同时走向Draco。“我想吻你。”

“Harry，”Draco呻吟着，突然Harry在他上面，把他抱了起来，然后Draco往后倒下，落到床上。Harry爬到他身上，只穿了条见鬼的绿色毛巾。

Draco兴奋的呜咽着。Harry压到他身上，非凡的身体贴着Draco的。他的手抚摸着Harry背部的每一处，感觉着Harry坚硬肌肉上柔软的皮肤。

“吻我，求你！”他恳求。

Harry立即顺从了，用力吻了他，把他压进床垫里。Draco不顾一切的在他身下热心的拱起腰，臀部疯狂的扭动，享受的在Harry身下翻腾。

“要吻你，love，”Harry咆哮，啄着Draco的脖子使他尖叫起来。“吻你，碰你，尝你，干你。Draco，Draco，”

“——Draco！醒醒，love！”

Draco猛然醒来了，被Harry焦急的声音粗暴的拉出了他的梦。他突然和真实的Harry面对面，他拉着他的胳膊，但很不幸不再把他压在床上。

“你没事吧？”担忧清晰的流露在Harry的声音里。

Draco张口结舌了一会儿，挣扎在亲吻的咆哮的抚摸的Harry和这个Harry之间。然后，挫败的呻吟一声，他意识到他是在做梦，倒回枕头上。

“该死，”他嘟哝，手臂甩到脸上。

“Draco？”Harry听起来很关心。“没事吧？”

“只是梦。”Draco的身体不安的紧张了，绷得就像弓弦。

Harry不太确定。“听起来你又有噩梦了。”

“不，不是噩梦，”Draco恼怒的说，拉下手臂恨恨的看了Harry一眼。

“你肯定？”Harry怀疑的问。“你在呻吟和呜咽，额头都是汗，还有你——哦，天。”

Harry突然跌跌撞撞的后退了，他的脸红得像个番茄。惊骇的，Draco意识到他刚刚看到了在毯子下Draco依然非常显著的直立撑出的小帐篷。

“天，Draco，对不起，我不——我就走，好吗？”他结结巴巴的说，跌跌撞撞的走向门口。“我回起居室去，你可以自己，我只是——我走了，真对不起。”

他以比他额头上的闪电还快的速度冲了出去。

Draco呻吟一声，头撞着枕头，嘟哝着骂着Harry极度可恶的善意。他叹口气，低头看着他梦境坚持不懈的证明。

梦什么也不说明，他坚定的告诉自己。随意的影像，和真的欲望无关。不说明你想要Potter，那只是，一个梦。

他翻个身，坚硬的欲望摩擦着睡裤，他压抑下一声喘息。Merlin，他想要自慰。但为了Potter？

你不会想着Potter自慰，他坚定的告诉自己。无论他有多好，或者无论他多健美。没有自慰。没有。无论你做什么，别想绿毛巾。

“该死！”Draco大声说，Harry裹着绿毛巾的画面奔回他意识里。他的欲望持续抽痛着。“只要，该死，啊！”

好，自慰就是。但跟Potter没关系！

·······

第二天的早餐是非常尴尬的时刻。

“早，”Harry说，有点紧张，当Draco终于溜进厨房的时候。

Draco下意识的摸着后颈。“呃，早。”

安静，两人都盯着预言家日报就像它有什么值得一读的东西。Draco非常努力的不去注意Potter湿漉漉的头发是怎样的闪着光，他的红色外套是多么贴合他的身体。

Harry终于咳嗽一声。“我做了松饼，要吃吗？”

啊，美味的和生殖器崇拜无关的东西。感谢Merlin他没做香肠。“是，谢谢，”他礼貌的说。

Harry递给他一个盘子，装了三块松饼，和一罐德文郡奶油。果酱已经在台子上了。

更多尴尬的沉默过去了。终于，Draco清了清喉咙。

“睡的好吗？”

“是，谢谢你，”Harry说。“你怎么样？”

问题一出口，他们都畏缩了，Draco选择不要回答。无论如何，他不认为Harry会很关心听到回答好极了，谢谢，在我自己自慰到傻之后。

在尽快吃掉他的松饼之后，Draco偷瞥了一眼Harry。黑发青年脸色有点粉红，他有点太专心的盯着预言家日报。

“你在看什么？”Draco好奇的问。

Harry抬起眼，“只是我的星座。”

“哦？它说什么？”

“意想不到的同伴将带给你意想不到的愉快。”

“不错。我的呢？”

一声窒息的声音，然后Harry憋着嗓子说。“跟垂闷。”

“什么？”Draco好奇的问。

Harry看上去就像他想躲起来。“它说，”他畏缩一下。“跟随你的梦。”

Draco眨眨眼。有一刻紧张的沉默，然后它超越了极限。他们都爆发出大笑，直到几乎不能呼吸。

······

一旦紧张的气氛被打破，Harry答应去商店买更多甜食。Draco以极快的速度扫荡着食物，尽管食物递送服务保证了烹饪原料的充足，但这阻止不了Draco对巧克力的热爱。

一等Harry离开，Draco飞快洗了个澡，回到卧室去穿衣服。他正准备离开卧室时，看到了Binky躺在床边地上。沉思了一会，他捡起龙走向衣柜。他好几天没有噩梦了；他真的不再需要Binky，可以把毛绒玩具放开了。

打开门，他伸手把Binky放在顶层格子上，踮起脚，他开始把毛毛龙推到里面，手突然碰到了某个光滑的东西。困惑的，他摸索着，然后从他衣柜顶层抽出了一本杂志。

伦敦魅力男性，光滑的封面尖叫着。黝黑先生特刊！两个年轻性感的黑发男人淫荡的对Draco摆着姿势，暗示的眨着眼，舔着嘴唇。

Draco的嘴张开了，他全心全意的感激无论哪个满足青春期荷尔蒙的神明。

他找到了色情杂志。

······

一会之后，Draco躺在起居室的沙发上，手里拿着杂志。他的心期待的砰砰直跳。在一个私立学校过了六年，当然他见过色情杂志。每个学期总有些斯莱特林会偷偷带进几本下流的杂志，几乎宿舍里的每个男孩都会哦和喔的争抢着看。

几乎每一个，无论如何不包括Draco。他总是冷笑，装着瞧不起它们。真相是他其实不感兴趣。裸体女人的图片对他毫无影响。

这个，但是，不是裸体女人杂志。这是裸体男人的杂志。手心冒着汗，Draco虔诚的摸着封面，慢慢翻开了它。

完美。几近全裸的男人在每一页上搔首弄姿，对Draco扭动屁股或是挑逗的碰着他们自己。有些男人根本没穿衣服，而其他人穿着诱惑性的东西，就像丁字裤，皮具，或是傲罗长袍。这让他颤抖，他意识到Harry是个傲罗，每天都穿着这种袍子去工作。

还有个巫师穿着学校长袍，他们提醒了Draco他未来的自己打算为Harry穿学校长袍。Draco以前从来没想过那会性感，但说回来，他的Hogwarts制服下面总是穿着衣服。这个年轻巫师在他拉文克劳式样的外衣下只系了条领带。

但是，几乎比这些猥亵的图片更好的，是文章。有一个部分是读者发来的他们的故事，有些离奇到Draco一秒钟也不会相信。有一个小部分是关于性游戏和性崇拜，公开讨论阴茎的尺寸，比较各种品牌的润滑剂，Draco甚至从没想过会有草莓和香槟的口味。

Draco几乎翻到杂志最后的时候，他找到了它；一篇让他脸红和使他立刻硬起来的文章。

英俊非凡的活下来的男孩！读者分享他们对Harry Potter的念头，巫师世界最性感的英雄！

文章伴有一张不合法的Harry的照片，除了泳裤什么也没穿，在海滩边的一条毛巾上伸展开。他的眼睛宁静的闭着，面向太阳，皮肤已经带了些古铜色。他光彩耀人。

Draco用力咽下口水。当你和Harry在一起时，很容易忘记他是个名人。他那么谦卑，完全没有自觉，你会忘记他是个著名的英雄，是巫师世界的宠儿。

但那是一张非常好的Harry的照片，它解释了为什么他未来的自己会留着这本杂志。它也解释了书页上几近永恒的褶皱。他可能花了很多时间看这张照片。

Draco靠回沙发上读着其他巫师怎么说他的男朋友。

未来的男朋友。

随便怎么说。

·······

Draco太沉浸在文章里，没有听到Harry回来，直到另一个男人就站在沙发后面。

“嗨，Draco。”

Draco跳了起来。“HARRY！”他惊慌的把杂志塞到沙发靠垫里。

“我给你买了巧克力，我在想你觉得歌剧怎么样，因为我想——”Harry停下了，迷惑的看着Draco。“你在干吗？”

“没什么！”

“你肯定？”Harry猜疑的说。“因为看起来你在把什么东西藏到我们的沙发里。”

“别傻了，”Draco嘲笑。“我，想藏什么？为什么我要？”

这不是该对一个有斯莱特林男朋友的人说的话。Harry明了的挑起一条眉毛。“拿出来。”

Draco畏缩了，他真失败了。“但——”

“现在，Draco Malfoy。”

Harry的语调恰恰严厉的足以使得Draco的欲望颤动，使得他的手服从。羞愧的，他把杂志递给Harry。

Harry看了一眼，叫了起来。“Draco！这是色情杂志！”

“呃？”

“为什么你在看色情杂志？你不能看色情杂志！你是个未成年人！你太小了！”

“但它很棒！”Draco脱口而出。

Harry把目光从杂志上扯开，盯着Draco。“你在哪儿找到的？”

“哦，嗯，没哪儿，”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy——”

“好，好，衣柜里！”Draco心里诅咒着。就像这该死的杂志还没让他兴奋似的。他知道，他就是知道，他又会有一个梦，梦见Harry这么权威的说他的全名。

Harry双手抱胸，一手令人不安的晃动杂志。“你太年轻，不适合看色情刊物，”他坚定的说。

“你不能告诉我该做什么，”Draco反驳。

“只要我是个成年人而你是个未成年人，那么是，我能。十六岁不能看色情杂志。我不喜欢被迫充当权威形象，但我不得不插手。”

一个假笑慢慢浮现在Draco脸上。“骗子，”他狡诈的说。“你喜欢充当权威形象。所以我当时会穿着学校制服等你。”

Harry的脸几乎戏剧化的粉红了。“对不起？”他喘不过气来的说。

“我要穿的学校长袍，我来的第一天，”Draco接着说，看着Harry扭动。“如果我要装作一个学生，难道你不是教授？这说明你喜欢控制。”

Harry满面通红。“你从哪儿知道——”

Draco太过甜蜜的微笑起来。“那本杂志内容相当丰富。但它让我想知道，Harry，”他靠向前。“我们有草莓和香槟口味的润滑剂吗？”

Harry震惊的瞪大眼睛，他拿着杂志的手松开了。Draco看到了，知道他的机会来了，一眨眼的工夫，他从Harry手上抢过那本色情杂志。

“YES！”他得意的欢呼一声，跳下沙发。

Harry的下巴掉了下来。“你拿回来！”

“不，”Draco淘气的说，退开几步。“如果你要，过来拿呀。”

Harry的嘴角扬起一个小小的假笑，他开始走向Draco。“哦，我来拿，好，”他开玩笑的警告说。他看起来像一只大猫；眼睛闪着光，准备突袭。“但如果我来拿，你就要当心。”

Draco的裤子突然感觉太紧了。“哦哦哦，我真害怕，”他嘲笑，胃开始期待的跳动。

Harry一把抓向杂志，Draco尖叫一声跳开。然后他跑。

Harry紧跟在他后面，无论如何，Draco一个机会也没有。他只跑到书桌，Harry就抓住了他，快得就像他以前总是抓住金色飞贼。他从后面拉倒Draco，两个人滚倒在地上。他们倒下时Draco尖叫起来，立刻发现他自己被压在Harry身下。

“得分！”Harry得意的喊道。他把Draco摁在地上，跨坐在他身上，膝盖按住Draco的手臂。他从Draco手上抓过杂志。“格兰芬多得一百五十分！”

Draco傻气的对他吐吐舌头，努力忽视Harry压在他身上感觉有多好。“不公平！我说是犯规！格兰芬多队有不公平的优势！”

“没门！格兰芬多公平公正的击败了斯莱特林！”

“只因为格兰芬多是个迟钝的大野人！”

“哦喔，侮辱！这是作弊，格兰芬多罚球！”

下一刻，Harry的手放到Draco的肋骨上，无情的挠着他。Draco不能克制的大笑起来，在大个男人的身下无力扭动着。“Potter！痒！Potter，停下！哦，得了，Potter，停下！Harry！好了，我认输！我认输！”

harry停下了，低头笑看着Draco。Draco，喘息着脸颊泛出粉红，回以微笑。他们互相凝视了一会儿，脸上带着同样的开心亲昵的微笑。

然后Harry俯下身，有那么心脏停跳的一刻，Draco以为Harry要吻他。

但突然之间，Harry的眼睛睁大了，他尽可能快的从Draco身上爬起来。“Merlin，对不起，真对不起，”他喃喃的说，伸手给Draco。“我不该，呃，”

“哦，别，别担心，”Draco急促的说，拉住Harry的手。“没什么伤害。”

“不，这是个错误，”Harry坚定的说，把Draco拉起来。“只是有一秒钟，你的头发乱了，你就像，你看起来就像他，但这不对，而且——”

“Potter，别担心了，”Draco打断他，摸摸他的头发，但没把它抚回去。“没事，真的。这是好玩，我没有受伤什么的。”

“我知道，但我不该把你压在地上，”Harry说，立刻走向厨房。“这绝对不合适。”

“哦，有什么不合适，”Draco粗率的说，跟在他后面。“又不是我们干了。”

“唔，我想不是，但还是，”Harry摇摇头。“我想要你觉得这儿安全，”他认真的说。“我不想你觉得我在占你的便宜，无论故意还是意外。”

“是，是，”Draco说，觉得有点愠怒几乎是失望。

他在椅子上坐下，看着Harry飞快的对魅力男性杂志使了个消失咒。然后Harry开始从壁橱里拿出各种原料开始做牧羊人派（Shepherd’s pie）。

“你也是，唔，觉得歌剧怎么样，”他犹豫的说。“我知道你二十一岁的时候爱它，但我不肯定是不是——”

“歌剧很美妙，”Draco说。“但我不指望你知道裸男表演？”

Harry对这个笑话亲切的微笑了。“对不起，但不，而且你知道就算我是也不会带你去，”他拿出一个大调味碗。“如果你十七岁就不是问题了。但道义上，你是个未成年人，我不能让你看到这种东西。”

Draco不得不咬住舌头，阻止自己坦白他真实的年龄。他真的不知道为什么，但他把他其实十七岁已经成年的事情保密。他只是喜欢有一层额外的安全。他也喜欢Harry这么好的照顾了他，害怕如果他失去未成年状态，他也许也会失去这个。

是，对。你看到了Harry怎么看你，现在和未来的照片里。无论你十六还是六十他都会照顾你。

Draco把这个想法赶走，没有意识到他偷偷摸摸看着Harry的眼神变得越来越像Harry给他的。

···········

晚餐后，Harry是第一个拿到遥控器的，他立刻把电视调到了他喜欢的足球比赛。这对Draco很合适，无论如何，他真的没注意。他太忙着想他之前看的杂志。

他未来的自己只在公寓里保存一本色情杂志不太合理。肯定，如果他十七岁就这么喜欢它，他二十一岁的自己会在某个地方保存一大堆。他思索着抿紧嘴唇。他在他的衣柜里发现得那本杂志。那儿只有一本，还是有更多？

他突然跳起来。“马上回来，”他尽可能无辜的说，直奔走廊。

Harry心不在焉的点点头，完全被他的麻瓜运动迷住了。Draco偷偷加快步子。一等进了卧室，他坚定的关上身后的门，拉开衣柜门。他再次踮起脚摸索着衣柜顶层。

他的搜索除了Binky和几双羊毛袜之外什么也没找到。他静静咒骂着，他一定在衣柜里放了更多色情杂志！没有找到任何东西，他跪下来，开始在他庞大的鞋子收藏后面挖掘。

“出来，出来，”他嘟哝，然后。“YES！”

他的坚持回报了另一堆好好藏在个大鞋盒子里面的杂志，足以让他忙上几个小时了。期待的，他翻检着，每一本都比头一本更淫秽。一本叫做下而上（Bottoms Up）的抓住了他的眼睛，他拿起它，热心的研究着封面。

开门的吱吱声使得他大吃一惊。

“嘿，Draco？你走了有一会儿。出什么事了吗？”

Draco惊恐的抽了口气，听到Harry的声音就在他身后。“Harry！”他飞快的把杂志塞到衬衫下面。“你不该上来这儿！”

Harry没有听，他看到了鞋盒，显然非常熟悉里面的东西、“Draco Malfoy！”他跪下，把鞋盒推开。“我说了不准看色情杂志！”

Draco悄声咒骂着。他真的希望有一本杂志能解释为什么Harry责备他会让他的欲望产生兴趣。“我没想找到色情杂志，Harry！”他非常努力的做出无辜表情。

“哦，真的？”Harry看来不相信他无辜的表演。“那么你在找什么？”

Draco小心的确保下而上好好的藏在他的外套下面。“拖鞋，”他说，甜甜的眨着眼睛。“我的脚冷。”

这技术上不是个谎言。他的脚是有点凉。

满意的，他看到Harry软化了。“如果你要拖鞋，你只要问，”他温和的责备。“或者你总是可是借我的。”他站起来走向他自己的衣柜。

他一转过身，Draco立刻把下而上推到床底下。当Harry手里拿着红色拖鞋转回身的时候，Draco天使般的毫无色情。

Draco感激的接过拖鞋。“我没有麻烦，是吗？”他问，带着深感懊悔的表情。

Harry微笑着摇摇头。“但你五年之后会有，把你肮脏的色情收藏留在个未成年人可以找到的地方。”

“我肯定我完全不知道过去的自己会来这儿翻我的衣柜，”Draco坚定的说。他把鞋盒推回衣柜里，放在非常后面的一个塞得满满的大黑包抓住了他的视线。“哦，这是什么？”

在Harry能阻止他之前，他的手伸进衣柜拿出了那个包。“嘿，好重。”

“Draco，等等，别看！”Harry试图抓过它，但Draco把它拿出了他伸手范围之外。他露齿而笑。无论包里是什么，一定很棒。

“太晚了，”他厚颜无耻的说，在腿上翻转了包。当里面的东西落到他腿上时，他的眼睛瞪大了。“Merlin，”他说，有点呼吸不过来。

手铐和羽毛，下流的书和身体颜料，眼罩，润滑剂和某些看起来可疑的类似带钉项圈的东西。“这是桨？”Draco充满兴趣的问。“这个环是干吗的？带在手指上太大了点。还有这个，这是什么？他看起来有点像阴茎，但它是绿色塑料——”

Harry跳了起来。“你出去，”他命令。

“但是Harry——”

“没有但是，Draco！”边说，Harry伸手到Draco腋下，轻松的把他拖了起来。各种各样的玩具从他腿上落下，哗啦啦的掉到地上。

Draco试图反对的站定不动。“等等，我——我来帮忙——”

“不，”Harry说，把温和但是坚定的把挣扎的Draco推出了门。“你十七岁才能帮忙。”

“但我——”

“出去！”Harry说完，把Draco拦腰举起，放到卧室门外，然后坚决的甩上了门。

·······

当Harry十分钟后出来的时候，Draco还在生气。

“你不用把我扔出来，你知道，”他公正的说，Harry在他身边沙发上坐下。“我只想帮你收拾那些东西。”

“对不起，但是不，”Harry坚定的说，倒下来，脚搁到咖啡桌上。“我把你衣柜里剩下的杂志也藏起来了，所以别找了。”

但是，打赌你忘记检查床底下了。

Draco对Harry吐吐舌头。“反正我不会。”

“哦，对。当然你不会，”Harry说，混合着宠爱和恼怒。“这就是为什么你把你未成年的小鼻子伸进你知道你不该在的地方。”

“我在找拖鞋！”Draco高尚的坚持。

“对。而分院帽想把你放进赫奇帕奇。”

Draco作个鬼脸。也许Harry不像他看起来那么好对付。“但老实说，我要色情杂志干吗，毕竟？什么也没有，就是这样。你不用把它藏起来。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，但微微笑起来。

“流氓，”Draco嘟哝。

“混蛋，”Harry回答。

Draco又生气了一会儿。然后他转向Harry。“如果我不能看色情杂志，我至少可以看卡通片，而不是麻瓜魁地奇吧？”

“这叫足球，你这个不可救药的小纯血统，而且曼联在赢！”

Draco装出一个沮丧的表情。“拜托，Harry？”

Harry叹口气，顺从的换到了Draco的卡通频道。

Draco得意洋洋的对自己笑了。好对付。

······

几个小时后，Draco被一个温和的声音唤醒了。

“Draco，Draco，宝贝，你睡着了。”

“唔唔？”他迷迷糊糊的回答，模糊意识到Harry在轻轻推他的肩膀。

“你还在沙发上。”Harry的声音非常甜蜜。“你睡着了。为什么你不上床去呢？”

“太累了，”Draco嘟哝，蜷缩起来。

Harry温柔的吃吃笑起来。“来，”他说，拉着Draco的胳膊。

“不，Harry，”Draco哀鸣着。“想留在这儿。”

“你脖子会扭到的。”

“不在乎。”

“但我在乎。来，宝贝。”

“不，我想跟你一起。”

Harry轻声大笑起来，不相信他。“喔哦，你一定累坏了。”

Draco悲惨的呜咽着，感觉他的手臂再次被拉动了。“不，”

“是，我会帮你。我们走，小懒虫。”

Draco迷迷糊糊的看着Harry，然后伸出他的手。“好，但你帮忙。”

“当然，”Harry的声音低沉亲切。

Draco朦胧的意识到被轻轻拉了起来，Harry强壮手臂扶着他的美妙感觉，然后他在他们的床上，平静的睡着了。

·······

Draco在Harry面前挥舞着杂志。“如果你要，过来拿呀。”他挑战的说，引诱另一个巫师来追逐他。

“哦，我来拿，好，”Harry几乎是在呼噜，漫步走向Draco，后者突然不能动弹。“但如果我来拿，你就要当心。”

然后他突然压在Draco身上，在起居室书桌边的地板上。他俯下身，这次他没有停止，而是把他的唇按在Draco唇上。

Draco无助的呻吟着，Harry几乎用吻压伤了他。

“你难以抗拒，”他屏息说，移动着亲吻和咬着Draco的脖子。“我不能让你走。”

“唔唔，Harry，”Draco呜咽着，屈服于Harry的关注。

“Draco。”Harry的声音充满爱意。“Draco，我真爱你。”

“我也是，Harry。”然后Draco不能说话了，因为Harry又在吻他，把他压进地毯里，所有柔软的嘴唇，灼热的呼吸和舌头。

“我永远不想你走，”Harry在Draco唇边低声说，把身体固定在Draco的两腿之间。“你可以永远和我在一起。”

“永远？”

“永远。你可以留在这儿，你是我的。不是黑魔王的。只是我的。”

“你的？”

“一直。”

“Harry，”Draco呻吟着，拱身抵着Harry的身体。“Harry，天，碰我，求你，求你，我，是，Harry，”

是，唔，Harry，是——哦，见鬼。

Draco突然在一张空床和粘乎乎的床单上醒来。

“了不起，真他妈了不起，”他诅咒道，勉强离开温暖的床去浴室清洁。我简直能看到Potter的脸，如果我请他清洁床单，因为我又做了个见鬼的春梦。而且是关于他，居然。

他在黑暗里走着，现在已经完全了解了公寓的每个拐角，包括浴室的水声不会响到足以吵醒Potter。

这不是我的错，如果Potter不这么愚蠢的好身材，我就不会做那些该死的春梦，他努力安抚自己，顽固的忽视最后一个梦不止是关于性。

他有点渴，所以在清洗好之后，他走向厨房去喝杯水。要走到厨房，他必须经过起居室，Draco忍不住拖延了一秒钟。毕竟，他最近大部分梦境的主演正平静的睡在不到十英尺之外。Draco悄悄的走向沙发，只想看Harry一会儿就继续走。

他看到的东西拦住了他的脚步。

Harry侧躺着，沉沉的睡在一堆毯子下面。他的眼镜在旁边桌上，没戴眼镜他看起来更年轻，更像Draco在他自己的时间认识的那个Potter。一扇大窗户里投下的月光闪动在他的头发上，照亮了他英俊的面容。

但Potter的美丽，不是阻止他的东西。是他抱在怀里的东西。

Harry一定是在处理Draco的色情收藏时在衣柜里找到了Binky，离开的时候拿起了他。他现在蜷抱着鼓鼓的龙，把Binky紧紧搂在胸口，脸贴在Binky柔软的绒毛上。

Draco的喉头形成了一个非常坚硬的结。Harry一定真的爱他。他已经知道，在某种程度上，这爱有多深，基于自从他到来起Harry给予他的无限的亲切和保护。但这让他理解了。Harry爱他。

但更糟的是，Harry一定想他得要命，作为巫师世界二十一岁的英雄而抱着Draco的毛毛龙睡觉。

眼泪积聚在Draco眼里。他怎么能一直希望Harry会留他在这儿，在他这么想念另一个Draco的时候？就像他不想离开，他是二十一岁的Harry明显需要的可怜替代。

他跌跌撞撞的回到他房间，水被忘记了。他爬到床上坐着，膝盖紧紧按在胸口，茫然的凝视着黑暗。

我不能留下，他意识到。热泪灼痛了他的眼睛。Merlin帮我，但我不能留下。Harry不需要我。他需要另一个Draco。

他坐了很久，心碎的颤抖着。终于，他在被子下蜷成一个小小的球，坠入了不安宁的睡眠。

·········

“啊，Malfoy小子回来了。以为你能逃走，是吗？”

Draco畏缩了。“不，不，先生，”

“骗子，”黑魔王的声音冰冷残酷。“你以为你可以逃走。可以躲到未来，躲到Harry Potter怀里。你真以为你值得他？”

Draco恐惧的退缩了，绝望的伏在Riddle庄园黑魔王房间的石地上。

“叛徒，”黑魔王贬斥说。“毫无用处的小子。我已经处理了你父母。”

“我，我父母？”

黑魔王的眼睛成了狭缝。“Yessss，”他嘶嘶的说。“他们为你的罪行承受了很多。别以为Potter会救你。我会确保你永远也见不到他了。”

“什么？不！永远见不到Harry——”

“永远，”黑魔王残酷的说。“死掉的傻瓜不会需要Harry Potter。”他举起魔杖。“阿瓦达——”

“——不！不，求你，不，求——”

“Draco，醒醒！”

Draco闪电般的坐起来，大口呼吸着空气，汗水湿透了他的身体，泪水打湿了他的脸。Harry在这儿，就在他身边的床上。

“没事了，宝贝，没事了，我在这儿。”

Draco猛扑到Harry身上，手紧紧抓住他的T恤。他把脸埋到Harry胸口，抽泣着。

“哦，不，宝贝，没事了，”Harry说，看到Draco这么沮丧，也很痛苦。他的手臂立刻抬起来，用他们现在熟悉的温暖围住Draco。“只是个梦，宝贝，只是个梦。”

“Harry，”Draco断断续续的说，绝望的贴住另一个男人。他的眼泪几乎窒息了他。“哦上帝。我再也见不到你了——”

“你在说什么？我就在这儿，我不会离开你——”

“离开的不是你；是我。”

“什么？不，Draco，没事了，你不会——”

“你不明白，”Draco反驳，嘶哑的低语被抽泣打断了。“我会死。”

Harry拥抱保护的收紧了。“你不会死，”他坚持。“我知道那很可怕，但它只是个噩梦，宝贝，只是——”

“你，不，明白！”Draco完全爬到Harry腿上，如果可能的话，他会爬到Harry身体里。“那不止是个噩梦！我回到过去，他会杀死我。”

Harry僵硬了。“谁？”他危险的问。

“Merlin，Potter，你他妈以为是谁？！”Draco爆发了。“我从时间拱顶来到未来是因为我在替黑魔王执行任务——我完全搞砸了！我回去之后你以为他会怎么对付我？”

Harry盯着他，他的脸失去了所有颜色。“不，”他终于说，呼吸急促强硬。“不，他不能。”

“当然他能。”Draco的声音微微破碎了。“我失败了，Harry。他会杀了我。”

“不，”Harry几乎愤怒的说。“这不能发生。我从时间拱顶里救出了你。”他绷紧了身体，紧紧抱住Draco。“我发现你在时间拱顶里，你跟我回了家，他再也没有碰到你，一次也没有。我确保了这点。”

“是，从前有一次，你也许救了我，”Draco苦涩的咆哮。“然后你杀了他，我们恋爱了，住到了一起，每件事都他妈的完美透了。”

他发出一声绝望的声音。“但那不是我，这不是我的生命。我从没想到来这儿！是什么让你以为如果你把我送回去，每件事都还会跟原来一样？”

Harry听起来很绝望。“你——你不能去到未来而改变过去——”

Draco绝望的抽泣一声。“想拿我的生命打赌？”

沉默。

Draco想知道他是不是说的太多，但Harry没有松开他的拥抱。他的手臂现在紧紧环住Draco，金发少年就算想也动弹不得。Draco自己也抓着Harry的T恤，紧到衣服皱了起来。

他们安静了几个世纪，只是抱着彼此。Draco实际上能感觉到Harry辐射出来的保护，好像那是种切实的东西。话说回来，对于Potter，也许它是的。

“对不起，”Draco终于低声说，想起Harry躺在沙发上抱着Binky，觉得内疚。“我真的不该告诉你。”

“不，不，我很高兴你说了，”Harry立刻说。“我一直以为你想回去。”

Draco飞快的摇着头。“不，”他静静的说。“不，我害怕。我希望我能留在这儿。我恨黑魔王，Harry；他可怕。”

Harry的脸贴在Draco的头顶。“哦，宝贝——”

“我只是，只是不想死，Harry。我太年轻。看在Merlin份上，我甚至还没有跟人睡过。”

Harry大笑起来，一种精疲力竭的笑声。“至少你有目标了。”

Draco尽力在Harry完美的紧抱里耸耸肩。“我不想死的时候还是个处男。”

Harry哼了哼。“是，好，我肯定你不必为此担忧。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“为什么Potter，这是调情吗？因为你知道，如果你提议，我也许——”

“什么？”Harry喊道，猛然退开了。“不，不，绝对——”

Draco窃笑起来，拉着Harry的衣服把他拖回来。“我在开玩笑，”他取笑的说。

他是的。

大部分。

Harry摇摇头，手臂再次搂住Draco。“我该拿你怎么办？”

Draco的头埋到Harry肩上。“呃，别让任何人杀我是个真正了不起的开始，”他充满希望的说。

Harry飞快的抱紧他一下。“好，显然。”

Draco吃了一惊。“但，但如果我回去——”

“你不回去。”

这是一种这样决定性的结论，Draco震惊了。他侧头看着Harry带着坚决的表情看着他。

“什么？”

“你不回去，”Harry坚定的重复。“那太冒险了。”

“但，但时间线？”

“时间线去死，”Harry说，充满感情。

Draco的眉毛抬到了发际。他知道Harry不顾一切。他知道他会不假思索的救他所爱的。但他从没想到Harry会和时间结构战斗来保护他。

“Harry，”他低声说，吃惊的。他咽下口水。“但未来的我怎么办？”

“哦，我会找到方法也把他带回来，”Harry自信的说。

Draco眨眨眼。“怎么办？”

“我们早上再谈，好吗？但你留下。”

Draco的心飞扬起来。“真的？”

“真的。”

Draco的手臂甩到Harry的脖子上，紧紧抱住他。“谢谢你，”他说，他的脸贴着Harry的脖子，声音闷住了。“谢谢你，Harry，谢谢你。”

Harry回拥他。“不用谢我，”他说，声音奇怪的厚重。“你不是真以为我会让你出任何事，对吗？”

Harry声音里赤裸裸的感情几乎溶化了Draco。“不，”他快活的说，觉得比几个月来都轻松。

Harry退开一点，温柔的看着Draco。“现在，你睡会儿怎么样？”

Draco的手指占有的拉着Harry的衣服，摇摇头。“不要没有你。”

“但我不能，”Harry绝望的说。“你也许留下，但你还是十六岁。我睡在这儿不对——”

“求你别留我一个人，”Draco低声说。他睁大眼睛认真的恳求Harry。“今晚不要。”

Harry动摇了。“但——”

“留下？”Draco的下唇不知不觉的颤抖了。

Harry屈服了。“好。你赢了，”他说。唇边流露一丝宠爱的微笑。“来，那么。”

Draco回以微笑，顺从的挪下Harry的腿，坐到床上。Harry举起被子，Draco钻了进去。Harry紧紧裹好Draco。

Draco在枕头上抬眼看着他。“你不来吗？”他打个呵欠问。

Harry摇摇头。“我会睡在被子上。在我们之间保持些屏障。”

Draco皱起眉，准备抗议。但Harry在Draco身边躺下了。一等Harry的头落到枕上，Draco的脑袋放到了他胸口。

Harry微微吃了一惊。“嘿，等等，我们不能——”

“只是今晚？”Draco恳求，偎依的更近点。“求你？”

Harry没有抵抗力剩下。“好，”他温柔的说。“来。”

然后他一手安慰的搂住Draco，把他裹进身边一个舒适的位子。Draco一只手放到Harry胸口，狂欢着第一次被Harry好好搂住。毯子是他们间唯一障碍，但Draco今晚愿意放过它。他觉得温暖，安全，最重要的是，被爱。

他几乎睡着的时候感觉到了——嘴唇轻柔的按在他头发上。一阵欢乐爆发在他体内，Harry最轻最轻的吻了他的头。

他低声说话时，声音温柔又睡意朦胧。“没事了，宝贝，你会没事的。我会保护你。”Harry打个呵欠。“好好睡，Draco，”他低声说。

Draco照办了。


	6. 来,猫咪，猫咪

“你疯了吗，Harry？！”

“Hermione，拜托，他还在睡觉！”

Draco勉强睁开一条眼缝，两个声音刺激着他的意识。Harry错了，他没在睡觉。

“好，好，但Harry——”

那个更尖的，显然是女性的声音柔和了，Draco听不清楚。他打个哈欠，翻身准备继续睡觉，然后他突然意识到：Harry在和Hermione Granger说话。

说他。

他突然清醒了。飞快但是静悄悄的，他推开被子爬下床。他滑进Harry头天给他找到的拖鞋。静静的，他踮着脚走出卧室，跟随声音沿着走廊到了起居室。

“——以前从没有过，你知道。”

“我知道，Hermione，但我不能就这么抛弃他。”

Draco探头出拐角。Harry跪在大壁炉前，Draco只能认出火里一点蓬松的头发和不赞同的表情。他缩回墙后安全的地方，免得Granger看到他，小心听着。

“你把他送回他自己的时间不是抛弃，Harry。”

“是，那是谋杀，”Harry激烈的反驳。

Granger叹口气。“哦，我真希望你更仔细的考虑一下。”

“考虑什么？如果他回去，伏地魔——”Draco颤抖一下。“——会杀了他。除非我们能直接把他送回他离开的那个时刻，确保我过去的自己还是能把他从时间拱顶里救出来，而你已经承认了这有多困难。”

“我知道我能送他回到他离开的二十四小时之内——”

“而我们都知道那还不够。如果我们错了一分钟，谁知道会发生什么。傲罗也许把他送到了Azkanban，或者更糟，食死徒也许又抓到了他。”

“是，但你真不能这样改变时间，Harry，这是违法！你知道我们把他留在这儿会打破多少法律吗？”

“我不在乎，”Harry暴躁的反驳。

Draco咬着嘴唇，他的胸口奇怪的发紧。Harry愿意做这么多来保证他安全。

当Granger再次开口是，Draco几乎能听出她的头疼。“我知道你不在乎，”她说，声音里带着无可奈何。“我说什么也改变不了你的主意，是吗？”

“如果他死了，两个Draco都死了，Hermione。”Harry的声音听起来小的奇怪。

Draco咽下口水。他没有想过，想到年长的自己比起他对Harry更重要，让他胸口涌起最微小的嫉妒的刺痛。他不耐烦的拂开这想法。他不会嫉妒他自己。

Granger大声叹口气。“哦，Harry，”她说，她的声音一样混合着错综复杂的激怒，感情和温和，就像是大姐姐在对付她顽固的小兄弟。“好，留着他。”

哦，真的，Draco厌烦的想。我不是什么流浪狗。

“真的？”Harry的声音流露着放松，甚至欢乐，这对安抚Draco的不满大有帮助。“而你还是会帮我带Draco回家？”

“是，我肯定欠了Draco这么多。他在魔法部的帮忙推翻了最后一点陈腐的反麻瓜法律。”

Draco眨眨眼。我帮Granger推翻了反麻瓜法？但，但我恨麻瓜，不是吗？

“但这不容易，”Granger接着说，她的语气在警告。“我完全不知道他在哪儿。”

“不知道？”Harry担忧的问。“但我以为——”

“完全，”Granger证实。“我梳理了所有旧记录，就像我告诉你我打算的。我什么也没发现。什么地方也找不到他的记录；没有目击，没有魔法记号，什么也没有。”

“这是什么意思，那么？”

“最大可能，这是说Draco不在过去。我以为这应该是最合理的解释，他和迷你Malfoy只是换了位置。”

Draco差点咆哮了。迷你Malfoy？！

“但如果他在过去，那就应该有记录，他在某个地方。不止如此，而且Draco自己可能会找到方法联系我们，而什么都没有。合理的结论是他不在过去。”

“嗯，那他在哪儿？”Harry听起来很焦躁。“未来？另一个现实？哪儿？”

“我不知道，Harry，”Granger静静的说。“对不起。”

响起了轻微的卡嗒声，逐渐开始变响。震惊的，Draco意识到书架上所有的照片和装饰都在危险的振动。他探头看到Harry依然跪在壁炉前，脸埋在手里。

“Harry？”Granger担忧的问。

卡嗒声变得更响。Draco的眼睛瞪大，缩回一点。

“Harry，镇静下来，克制你自己，”Granger命令。“如果Draco醒了发现，你会吓到他。”

我不会被吓到！Draco恼怒的想，不是全然的真相。但这提醒起到了作用，震动慢慢停止了。

Harry依然没有抬头，无论如何。“对不起，”他终于缓缓的说。“只不过，太难了。”

“我知道，亲爱的，”Granger犹豫的说。“还有个可能性你也许应该知道，但，”她停下了。

“什么？”Harry的声音很担忧。

她叹口气。“我最好还别说，”她说，声音难以理解。“我们先调查其他线索。”

“只要告诉我他没事。”Harry的声音里隐含着绝望。“告诉我我能把他找回来。”

Granger安静了一会儿。“我会尽力而为，”她终于承诺。

Harry叹口气，但是点点头，慢慢抬起头。“谢谢，”他真挚的说。

“当然，”她顿了一下。“那么和小Draco的生活怎么样？”

Draco立刻听出了巧妙的话题转移，但他依然不高兴被称为小。

Harry，无论如何，露出了笑容。“哦，他真可爱，”他宠爱的说。“彻底的坏小子，但真可爱。”

Draco眯起眼睛。

Granger大笑起来。“他干吗了？”

“从哪儿开始？他试图逃跑，恐吓了一堆麻瓜，惹上了警察。他吃巧克力和饼干的速度比我买的速度快，不让我看卡通片以外的任何电视，就在昨天晚上找到了他大的自己的色情收集。”

Draco脸红了。Harry这样描述，他听起来是干了不少事。

“哦老天，”Granger咯咯笑着说。“我只能想象他收集了多少。”

Harry哼了一声。“无数。我发现的时候真吓了一跳。显然我不能让他再看色情的东西。他才十六岁。”

“真的？你肯定他才十六岁？”Granger问，Draco觉得她听起来有点太好奇了。

“当然。他这么说的。他搬进格里莫广场和我们住的时候是十六岁，不是吗？”

“你是十六岁，他十七了。”

“真的？”Harry看来在思索，然后摇摇头。“我肯定如果他已经到年龄了会告诉我的。”

“别那么肯定，”Granger明智的说。“如果他觉得你认为他不够年龄对他有利，他不会告诉你。我喜欢Draco，但就算你也得承认他是有点，呃，投机取巧。”

“他没有投机取巧，”Harry强调。“他只是个孩子。而且无论如何，他的生日不到两个星期了，既然他要留下，我猜想我们可以从那时算起。”他看了一眼表。“说到Draco，他马上就会起床，我应该开始做早饭了。”

“你做什么？”

“肉桂卷。你知道他是个甜牙齿。”

肉桂卷？我爱肉桂卷。Draco的口水涌了出来。

“你宠坏他了，不是吗？”Granger明了的说。

Harry轻蔑。“当然不是。他昨晚又做了噩梦，所以我想我早餐可以做点特别的东西。”

“就像我说的，”Granger温和的取笑。“宠到烂掉。”

Harry没理会她的取笑。“哦，怎么了？”他说，耸耸肩。“他应该。你该看看他刚来的时候，Hermione。他瘦得可怜巴巴。”

Draco满面通红，尤其是Granger发出了同情的声音。

“他真的是？”

“是，我都忘了战争里事情有多可怕。而现在我有可怜的小Draco在这儿，真的把过去带回来了。他还是有那时候所有的噩梦，而且如果我能让他更好过我会的。”

Harry诚恳的话让Draco心头发热，有一刻他觉得真的非常幸运，在这儿Harry的公寓里，而不是冰冷的Riddle庄园深处。

“唔唔，”Granger说，听起来不太相信。“可怜的小Draco，呃？”

“什么？”

“你知道他不是小孩，对吗？他十六，不是六岁。”

“你什么意思？”

“我是说，他是个几乎成年的少年，过去轻而易举的设法勾引了你——而且相当成功，我得补充。”

Draco的眉毛扬到头发里。我什么？

Granger继续说。“打仗的时候，Draco不是每个晚上都拿噩梦做借口爬上你的床吗？”

“他害怕！”Harry激怒的说。

Granger耸耸肩。“如果你这么说，”她了解的说。“只要记得他没有害怕到不把你亲热到死去活来。”

Draco的大脑急速旋转。Granger暗示是他对Harry主动的。他一直以为事情是相反的，是Harry追求的他。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我跟这个Draco不会有任何亲热。”他坚定的说。“这一个甚至不喜欢我，可能宁可被重分进赫奇帕奇也不会让我碰他。相信我，没什么可担忧的。”

但是Draco，躲在走道的阴影里，困扰的发现他自己，即使是非常轻微的，不打算同意。

********

在Harry和Granger道了再见之后，Draco退回卧室，等了几分钟，直到肉桂和黄油的香味飘过走廊。他嘴里开始冒口水，立刻走向厨房。

“早Harry，”他走进厨房说。爬上他的高脚椅，装出一个大哈欠。

“嘿，”Harry亲切的说，扭头看着Draco，抓起烤箱手套。“你刚醒？”

“差不多，”Draco含糊的说。他再次抽抽鼻子。“什么闻起来这么香？”他无辜的问，好像他还不知道答案。

“肉桂卷，”Harry回答，打开烤箱拿出一个盘子。

Draco的口水几乎淌满了桌面，等着Harry把热烘烘的蛋糕从烤盘移到碟子里。他在上面撒满糖霜，然后把盘子递给Draco。

Draco咬下第一口时幸福的快要呻吟了。“哦，我的上帝，”他设法说道，闭上眼睛。花了极大的意志力，他才没有把整个甜蜜的享受一口塞进嘴里。“这是，唔唔，”

“喜欢？”Harry问，把盘子移到桌上，身后漂浮着橙汁罐和两个杯子。

Draco点点头，嘴里满满的说不出话。Harry加入他坐到另一把椅子上，往杯子里倒上果汁。Draco艰难的咽下满嘴的食物，伸手去拿杯子。

Draco满足的哼着，喝干饮料，然后专心消灭剩下的肉桂卷。他不能相信现在他可以留在这儿，永远享受Harry的烹饪。

Draco偷看了一眼另一个男人。Harry正专心在体育报纸上，一手翻着报纸，另一手拿着粘乎乎的卷。Draco的眼神柔和了，一股感激和某种甚至更温暖的东西漫过他。“你真的擅长做饭，Harry，”他突然脱口说道。

Harry抬起眼，看来有点吃惊。“你这么想？”

Draco点点头，舔去他指尖上最后一点粘粘的糖霜。“最好的。”

“嗯，谢谢，”Harry说，令Draco欣喜的自动把又一块肉桂卷——完全覆满了特别多的糖衣——放到他盘子里。“Merlin知道我多宁愿为你做饭而不是Dursley家。”

Draco津津有味的咬着热乎乎的面包。“谁？”他含混的说，满嘴的面包和糖。

“哦，你知道，我的麻瓜亲戚。”

“你有麻瓜亲戚？”

Harry奇怪的看着他。“你不知道？”

Draco摇摇头。“我不知道你有任何亲戚。他们好吗？他们喜欢我吗？我猜想他们见过你的男朋友了。”

“呃，是，”Harry小心的说。“是，他们肯定见过你。”

“我打赌他们崇拜我，”Draco自信的说。“毕竟，我愿意的时候可以非常迷人。我完全迷倒了他们？”

“迷倒，咒倒，打倒，差不多，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。还要果汁？”

Draco点点头递出杯子。Harry倒满果汁，把重重的果汁罐放回桌上。

“你想看报纸吗？”他提议，示意他面前摊开的预言家日报。“我可以分给你。”

Draco摇摇头。“但不介意本杂志，”他狡猾的说。“尤其如果你有什么带裸体男孩的。”

Harry脸上掠过一丝假笑。“小坏蛋。”

“大恶棍，”Draco反击，露出他自己满意的微笑。他再咬了一大口，闭上眼睛，享受温暖醇厚的味道。

他睁开眼时，发现Harry坦率的对他笑着。

“什么？”Draco问，下意识的。

“你脸上沾了糖。”Harry点点他自己的脸，就在嘴唇边。“就这儿。”

Draco抹抹脸。“还有吗？”

Harry摇摇头。“不，还在。再低点儿。”

Draco再试了一次。

“不，等等——左边一点——差不多了——哦这儿，让我。”

而下一刻，Harry伸出手，指尖轻轻擦过Draco的脸，就在他的下唇边。“喏，”他说，给Draco看他手指上的糖。然后他把手指伸进自己嘴里，不假思索的舔去糖霜。

Draco瞪着。这手势里有种太亲昵的东西，就像Harry自然而然的喝Draco不要的摩卡。Harry动作所暗示的安心和亲密的程度往Draco送去一阵颤栗。

Merlin，现在一次靠近的小小早餐就让他脸红了。他强迫自己别想。

Harry又喝了口果汁，然后推开杯子和预言家日报。“好，我想现在我们有点时间，我们可能该谈谈。”

Draco睁大眼睛看着他。“我还是可以留下，是吗？”他紧张的问。“你是认真的？”

“当然我是认真的。”

“但，但你不介意？”Draco探问，记起Harry告诉Granger所有他惹的麻烦，想要一点保证。

Harry温和的微笑了。“不，我不介意，”他令人安心的说。“真的，我喜欢你在这儿。别想错了，我想你长大的自己想得要命，”他补充。“但有你在身边很可爱。”

Draco心里得意起来，但外表上，他板着脸。“我不可爱，”他阴沉的嘟哝。

“哦，一点也不，”Harry俨然施恩的说，赢得Draco一记怒视。只让他吃吃笑起来。“现在，计划是Hermione会找到方法把你另一个自己带回来，”他解释。“同时，你和我只要继续我们现在的生活。听起来怎么样？”

Draco觉得整个儿的温暖幸福。“听起来很完美，”他羞怯的说。

是真的。

********

早餐之后，Harry让Draco先洗澡，保证会在Draco打理头发时得出今天的计划。Draco很快，非常盼望和Harry共度一整天而没有回到黑魔王身边的威胁吊在他头上。

一离开浴室，他冲回卧室去找衣服。他扯出裤子，继续在一个抽屉里翻找，随着一声欢呼，他发现了上衣制造史上最斯莱特林的衣服。

“嘿Harry，看我找到的衬衫，”他骄傲的说，走进厨房。

“唔唔？”Harry问，从他沉浸的小册子里抬起头。

“这件衬衫，”Draco重复，指着他穿着的被施了魔法的T恤。“看，上面全是蛇，而且真的在动！他们就像真的，不是——”

他被突如其来的咝咝声打断了。他的眼睛睁大。“我的衣服刚刚咝咝说话了？”

Harry看起来就像他见到了Hagrid的爆尾虾。他无能为力的摇摇头。

“那是什么声音？”

Harry张嘴想回答，但发出的确实低沉悠长的咝咝声。他畏缩了，立刻低头捂住脸。

Draco目瞪口呆。爬说语。他忘记了Harry是个蛇佬腔。

“你得把它脱了，”Harry告诉他，手依然坚定的蒙住眼睛。

“什么？不！我喜欢这件衣服，”Draco反对。我也有点喜欢爬说语，他震惊的意识到。

“对不起，”Harry说，真诚但是坚决。“你不能穿它。”

“但我想要！”

他乖戾的声调使harry抬头看着他。“Draco，你不想——”Harry一看到Draco衬衫上的蛇，他的声音再次成为柔软如丝绸般的咝咝声，他呻吟一声，手捂住眼睛。

Draco咬着嘴唇。Harry发出的低沉声音不知怎么叫人兴奋，咝咝声就像某种语言的爱抚一样直钻进Draco的皮肤。

“脱了它。”

“但Harry——”

“脱，Draco。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“好，”他反击，手伸向衣服下摆。

Harry拿开手，睁开眼睛，恰好看到Draco把衣服拉起露出肚子。“等等，你要命的在干吗？！”他突然吼道，从椅子上跳起来。

Draco停下了，T恤依然掀起一半。“脱衣服，你说的。”他说，有点傲慢。

“别当着我！”Harry后退几步，惶恐的睁大眼睛。“我不想看到你裸体！”

Draco退缩了。这真伤人。“为什么不？”他不安的问，放下衣服挡住身体。蛇退倒了他背上的什么地方，他手指焦虑的扯着衣服。“你真的觉得我又瘦又丑吗？”

Harry吃惊的看着他。“不，”他说，好像这很明显。“完全相反。”

哦，好，这改变了事情。Draco微微坏笑起来，安心了。“那么你觉得我性感？”他淘气的说，奇怪的开心了。

“是，我觉得你是英国最最性感的人，”Harry诚恳的说。“所以你不能当着我脱衣服。你肯定也不能穿这件蛇衣。”

“蛇衣？你给这件T恤起名字？”

“当然我们起了。我不知道它最开始怎么会落在衣柜里；它应该在黑包里和其他性——”

Harry猛然一手捂住嘴，啪的一声回荡在厨房里。

Draco的眼睛瞪大了。“那件T恤是你的性玩具？”他问，长大嘴巴。“你，你，性变态。”

“我真的不该告诉你这些，”Harry嘟哝，闭上眼睛，挫败的推开眼镜揉着眼睛。

“是因为那件T恤让你说爬说语吗？”Draco热心的问。他低头看衣服，蛇在他的胸口和背后爬来爬去。“爬说语让我们兴奋？”

“只有你。”Harry没有睁开眼睛。“好吧，只有你大的自己。显然不是你这个你。”

别那么肯定。Draco迫不及待的想再听到。但他大声说，“我真的一定要换？”

Harry转身激怒的看他一眼。“是，”他开口，然后他一瞥见衣服上的蛇，话语再次化成咝咝声。他绝望的挥手拍打额头。

调笑Harry的机会好的不能抗拒。“你知道，我有点喜欢爬说语，”Draco无辜的说。

Harry的眼睛睁得有茶碟大。他指着Draco说了什么，但发出再一次是轻柔的咝咝声。

Draco假笑了。“是，我想我真的喜欢，”他暧昧的说，只为看着Harry的反应。

Harry惊恐的瞪着他，然后相当激烈的咝咝了什么话。

Draco迷人的眨眨眼。“你知道，如果你想要责备我，这可没有你想要的效果，”他甜甜的说。

Harry眯起眼睛，一手紧紧捂住嘴。两秒钟，他穿过厨房，轻轻但是非常坚定的抓住Draco的胳膊。Draco忍不住窃笑Harry推着他转身穿过走道进了卧室。被这个大个推搡很有趣。

Harry坚决的推着他走向床，让他站到一边。

“哦，你把他带来这儿好在我耳边咝咝什么甜言蜜语吗？”Draco暗示。

Harry恨恨的看他一眼，显然咬着他的舌头。他伸手倒Draco的衣柜里，随手抓出件外套，意味深长的递给Draco。

“什么？”Draco问，故意睁大眼睛露出无辜表情。“为什么你不用可爱的咝咝声向我解释你要我拿这件外套怎么办？”

Harry翻翻眼睛。他把毛衣搭在肩头，然后抓起Draco的手腕。他拉起Draco的手臂竖在空中，然后轻而易举的把外套套到他胳膊上，拉过脑袋。

“好了，”他满意的说。蛇衣被柔软的毛衣盖住了。“现在我能好好责备你像这样捉弄我了。”

Draco给了他一个顶级的深感懊悔的天使表情。“对不起，Harry，”他内疚的说，脚趾刮着地板。“你生我的气了？”

Harry看来挣扎在责备和溶化之间。“该死，”他终于咆哮。“你以为跟你住了五年我还抗拒不了你装出来的乖宝宝表情。”

“你永远抗拒不了我，”Draco取笑说，坐到床上。“我一直能控制你。”

Harry摇摇头，唇边露出半个性感的微笑。“比你知道的还多，”他神秘的说，然后消失去洗他的澡。

········

当Harry离开，Draco在厚厚的床单上躺下。他听着走道尽头的淋浴平稳的水声，想着Harry是不是有机会再次只裹着绿色毛巾进来卧室。

不是他渴望如此或是怎样，当然他其实是的。听到Harry高贵的格兰芬多嘴巴发出爬说语的咝咝声让Draco觉得兴奋烦躁。

最近，看来关于Harry的每件事都让Draco兴奋烦躁。

他对自己的想法摇摇头，打算到起居室去看会儿电视，突然意识到Harry没拿任何衣服去浴室。没有衣服意味着Harry会回卧室来穿衣服——Draco可以等在这儿。

Draco立刻躺回床上。所以他是想再看一次Harry强健的身体。怎么样？

过了几分钟，Draco听到淋浴关掉了，往他的脊椎送去一阵颤栗。他等着，期待着——

果然，三十秒后浴室门打开了，脚步声穿过走道。Draco舔舔嘴唇，翻身趴下以便观看。他头枕在交叉的手臂上等待着。

一会儿之后，Harry走了进来，除了Draco心爱的绿色毛巾裹在腰上，他什么都没穿。当他看到Draco，他呆住了。

“Draco？”他问，看起来很疑惑。“你在这儿干吗？”

“只是躺躺，”Draco无辜的说，贪看着Harry每一寸露出的身体。从他强壮的肩膀到完美的腹部，这个男人绝对可口。

“哦。”Harry继续不确定的站在卧室门边。“嗯，我只要拿几件衣服，”他示意毛巾。“这真的不是——我不想——我是说，我不知道你还在这儿。”他退后一步。“我希望没让你不安，”他担忧的说。

Draco狂妄的挥挥手。“当然我没有不安。我们现在是室友。男生合住的时候总是看到彼此裸体，对吗？”

Harry没抓住毛巾的手下意识的捋捋头发。“呃，是。但我相信你不想看到我这样。我以为你不喜欢这样。”

“哦，没事，”Draco满不在乎的说。“为什么你不进来拿衣服？”

Harry没有动。“你怎么会这么镇静？你那天见到我只裹着毛巾不是吓坏了吗？”

“那是当时，”Draco推诿。“这是现在。”他试图避免好色的表情出现在脸上，对Harry微笑着。“别担心，”他用最说服的口吻说。“我没事。”

Harry看来终于被说法了，因为他不再犹豫，走进了卧室。“那我想今天我们可以去动物园，”他随口说，走向他的衣柜。“毕竟，我保证过。”

“动物园，太好了，”Draco心不在焉的说，他在观察Harry走路时身体移动的方式。

“完美，那么，”Harry说，听起来很高兴。“我一穿好衣服就去，”他转身伸手到衣柜顶层架子上。Draco小心的侧头观看Harry挺身时背部肌肉的运动。

Fuck，他真性感。Draco想，目光从Harry闪亮的湿发往下移到毛巾之下结实的臀部轮廓。而且他是我的。

Draco停下了，惊奇于他自己占有的口吻。这是哪来的？他属于大的我自己。我只是在这儿偷窥他无可否认的非常性感的裸体。又不是我自己真想要他，不是吗？

“Draco？”

Harry的声音把他拉回现实，他羞愧的意识到他在专注的盯着Harry，手紧紧攥着被子。

“你没事吧？”

Draco微笑。“对不起，”他羞怯的说。“只是发呆。”

Harry回以微笑。“好，那么，我马上回来。”

令Draco不满的，他拿上衣服和他完美的身体，回答浴室穿戴，留下Draco单独和一具焦躁的身体和讨厌的困惑思绪一起。

********

Harry幻影显形他们到了摄政公园，从那儿一起走去伦敦动物园。Harry买了票，然后带着Draco进了动物园，这是他所拥有的最令人惊异的麻瓜经历。

Draco见过半人马，他见过鹰头马身有翼兽，他见过独角兽和美人鱼和龙。但Draco从没见过河马，袋鼠，骆驼或是斑马这样的东西。

“那些马有条纹！”他喊道，盯着围栏里面。“条纹，Harry。你真的肯定它是麻瓜的？”

Harry咧嘴笑了，站在他身边看着斑马。“非常肯定，”他说，靠着围栏。“是从非洲来的。”

“真神奇，”Draco承认，看着斑马吃着草。“我不知道麻瓜有条纹马这种东西。”

Harry充满感情的捏捏他肩头。“等你看到长颈鹿吧。”

长颈鹿看到了，绝对惊人。Draco不能相信有东西有这么长的脖子而不需要魔法让它立起来。他用问题淹没了Harry一刻钟，最后对骨头和循环系统的了解比大多数纯血统一辈子知道的还多。

这一天Draco最喜欢的动物是老虎，尽管他也许会对自己坦白承认是和他看到它们的环境略有相关。那是喂食时间，很多人聚集在虎笼周围观看。Draco，很不幸，隔着人群几乎看不到。。

“我看不到，Harry，”他抱怨，伸长脖子踮起脚，想要越过前面的胖麻瓜。

Harry毫不迟疑。“那我背你。”

Draco扭头抬眼看着Harry。“什么？”

“我背你，来。”

不敢相信他的好运，Draco伸手从后面勾住Harry的脖子。Harry微微弯腰让Draco爬上他的背，然后站直身，把Draco背起来。

从Harry的背上，Draco高得足以越过大多数人的头顶，清楚看到动物园麻瓜把一块块肉扔进笼子立喂给条纹大猫。

“清楚了？”Harry问，侧过一点脑袋好看Draco。

Draco轻轻抓紧他，下巴挨着手臂，搁在Harry肩上。他的脸几乎碰到了Harry的脸。“嗯——呃，”他羞怯的嘟哝。他被包围在Harry的头发和香水的气味中，这让他顾不上看那些无可否认的令人惊异的吃着肉的大猫。“我不太重吧？”

Harry只是笑了。“一点也不，”他说。“我几乎感觉不到你。”

Draco非常希望他也能如此。此刻，他高度意识到Harry的每件事，从他闪亮的黑发到他强壮的肩膀到脸上光滑的皮肤。

我想知道他多久刮一次脸，Draco想，偷偷望着Harry的脸。象这样的黑头发，一定是每天，但他的皮肤还是很光滑。他闻起来也很好。真的好。我想知道吻他的脸会不会有麻烦。

Draco永远没有机会发现，因为就在此刻，人群爆发一阵欢呼，一头老虎跳起来在半空中咬到一块肉。Harry热心的吹了声口哨。

“太棒了，不是吗？你看到了吗，Draco？”

“我看到了想要看的一切。”是Draco巧妙的回答。

********

他们在动物园里一直玩到它五点半关门，然后终于回家。他们沿着通往他们公寓的路走着，Draco打了个哈欠。“我累坏了，”他承认，转了个弯。“而且要饿死了。”

“我猜到了，”Harry同情的说。“所以我先带你回家。然后我会出门买匹萨。”

Draco恼怒的瞪他一眼。“我可以自己回家，”他指出。“你不必一路送我回家然后又出门。”

Harry微笑说。“你可能是对的，但我宁可看着你一点，让你别惹上麻烦。”果然，Harry陪他一路走回公寓，Draco一路发着牢骚。

“你总是这么保护过度吗？”他抱怨，走进公寓。

“你知道答案。我马上带匹萨回来。”

“我喜欢多加干酪和切片的番茄和香肠，”Draco告诉他。

Harry翻翻眼睛露齿而笑。“我知道你喜欢什么，傻瓜。”

“哦，”Draco羞怯的微笑了。“对。”

有一刻Harry看起来想要拥抱Draco，但他只是微笑说。“半个小时就回来，”他保证，匆匆出了门。

Draco打个哈欠，走进卧室。尽管他嘲笑，他其实很享受被Harry照顾。这让他觉得安全和被需要。他脱下外套看到下面的蛇衫。蛇扭动着滑过他的胸口和肚子，带回了Harry说爬说语的回忆。

唔，爬说语，Draco想，眼神有点迷蒙。唔，Harry。

他的欲望颤动一下，Draco舔舔嘴唇。Harry要过至少二十五分钟才会回来，这给了Draco足够时间做别的他想做的事。

也就是，Bottom Up。

他以创纪录的速度换上睡衣，从床下拿出杂志。他拂平封面，久久凝视着。模特是个迷人的浅黑色皮肤的男人，就像他所喜欢的。他扫视标题——一丝不挂，布里斯托尔的男孩们（16页），尺寸为何至关重要（54页），最适合你臀部的皮具（41页），都很值得一看。你的前列腺和你：神魂颠倒的保证（49页）看来特别吸引人。Draco正打算翻去的时候，看到了另一条抓住他眼睛的标题：

如何自下而上（23页）！

Draco飞快的翻找几乎撕坏杂志，准备像读魔药课本一样仔细研究。他知道，理论上，两个男性怎么做爱——一个阴茎加一个屁股，不是什么艰难的算术。他只是不知道那些神秘的上面和下面是什么东西。

别让上面的拥有所有力量，第一行建议。作为下面的，你可以接纳它同时接过控制。

Draco皱起眉头。这又是什么意思？

把你的男人按倒，占据上方，跨坐在他身上，现在你在控制！快或慢，浅或深；无论你觉得怎么最好。只要让你的上面躺下来享受（参加图示A）！

Draco轻轻转过杂志研究图示A——画上一个男人躺着，另一个男人跨坐在他身上，头侧向一边。

那么上面的应该是在上方的这个小子，他沉思，研究着图片。不过文章说上面是从下面。那么也许上面是躺着的这个，下面是在上面的这个？但这就是说下面其实是让对方的阴茎在他——

噢。

噢！

********

Draco的顿悟使得他洋洋得意的坏笑了，终于明白了什么是上面和下面。无论如何，这导致了一个必然的坚持不懈的问题。

我是哪个，他想知道，再次琢磨图片。当Harry和我做的时候，我是上面还是他是？

他突然呆滞了。当Harry和我做？

他再次看着图片，只不过这次看到的不是模特，他几乎可以看到他自己和Harry在一起，Harry躺着抓住Draco的腿，Draco跨坐在他身上——我有Harry的东西在我屁股里。Draco突然喘不过气来。我有Harry的嘴在我的阴茎上。Merlin的球啊，我干了要命的活下来的男孩。

从他拿起杂志就蠢蠢欲动的勃起快速增长，威胁着要突破他的睡裤。他颤抖着闭上眼，一手直奔阴茎。他把手塞进裤子，意识立刻补充了一个又一个Harry形象。

因为即使他知道未来的自己和Harry干过——干过很多次，他从没真正明白。不是现在这种明白。他用色情杂志上那个男人的方法干了Harry——激烈的下流的，缓慢的甜蜜的，快速的强硬的，每一钟你能用来干某人的方式跟Harry干了。

Merlin，Harry可能见过他自慰。Draco想到这儿差点呻吟了，重重倒回枕头上。在他幻想中，Harry突然走进卧室。“我买了匹萨，有很多香肠，就像你喜欢的。”Harry看着Draco，后者正在床上自我。他挑逗的舔舔嘴唇。“但我想你的香肠是我唯一想要的。”

Draco也许会惊骇他幻想中的Harry竟然说出这种比单身酒吧里的处男还庸俗的台词，但他太忙着挤压他的欲望，猛烈的几乎疼痛。

Harry爬上了床，突然之间除了绿色毛巾之外什么也没穿。“哦，哦。看来有人需要帮把手，”他咕哝伸手用他自己的大手盖住了Draco的手，他强壮的手指环住Draco纤细的手指，他的粗厚完美的贴着Draco柔软的皮肤，然后是他抓住Draco的欲望，挤压他，抚摸他——

Draco拱起深，猛烈的射了出来，几乎看到了星星。

********

“这个匹萨真的好吃，Harry，”Draco评价，像只幸福的猫一样蜷在沙发一头，捧着四块匹萨和遥控器。

“很高兴你喜欢。我没去太久，是吗？”

“一点也不，”Draco宽宏大量的说，嘴角浮现秘密的微笑。

“很好。我不在的时候你自己开心？”

Draco立刻把他爆发的大笑化成一声咳嗽。“哦，是－咳－我自己开心－咳咳－相当开心，”他设法说道。

Harry奇怪的看了他一眼。“你又生病了？”

Draco回忆起他幻想里Harry庸俗的对话，“我也许病了，但不是你想的方式，”他推诿，“顺便说一句，我很高兴你在匹萨上加了香肠，我爱香肠。”

“我知道，”Harry毫不知情的说。

Draco假笑了。“哦，是的。我爱热乎乎的大肉肠。”

这次Harry那儿传来一声奇怪的声音，但当Draco转头看时，他坚决的盯着电视。Draco笑了。

“我喜欢它的味道，”他继续，眼角的余光看着Harry扭动。“我爱它的感觉，永远也要不够这种粗粗的热香肠在我——”

“是，香肠，是，很好！”Harry几乎在尖叫，收起腿贴近身体。“你喜欢香肠，很好。”

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“我可以吃你的香肠吗，Harry？”他咕哝。

“什么！”Harry尖叫，扭头震惊的看着他。

“你的香肠，”Draco用天使般的声音重复。“在你的匹萨上。我想知道能不能吃一块。”

Harry根本是把他的盘子塞给Draco。“自己拿，”他说，声音发紧。

Draco微笑，“谢谢你，”他甜甜的说。之后几分钟，他享受晚餐，观测Harry奋力观看Pokemon。但是捉弄格兰芬多太有趣了，他忍不住丢出了另一个保证会让Harry蠕动的问题。“Harry？”

“唔？”

“我是上面还是下面？”

Harry差点噎死，喘息着语无伦次的问。“什么？”

“当你和我干的时候，”Draco愉快的说明。“我是上面的还是下面的？”

Harry闭上眼睛畏缩一下。“为什么你就不能问我关于兔子和小狗的问题呢？”

“哦，得了，Harry，”Draco坚持不懈。“我只是好奇。我们哪一个是上面的？”

Harry睁开一只研究。“我以为你不知道什么是上面的。”

“我现在知道了。是那个把他的玩意放在另一个人的屁股里的。”

Harry目瞪口呆。“你又找到色情杂志了？”他终于猜疑的问。

Draco退缩一点。“唔，不？”

“那你怎么猜出来的？”

“唔，”Draco慌张了一会儿，“是，呃，我停下来细想就明白了？”

“嗯，”Harry听起来不怎么相信，“好，无论你怎么知道的，我认为你不需要知道我们的位置。”

“哦，得了！”Draco说，真的好奇了。“你可以告诉我！”

“是什么让你觉得我们设定了角色？”Harry反击。“也许我们轮流？”

唔。这话让Draco觉得意外，也立刻提供了他更多自慰的素材。“呃，我们是吗？”

“无可奉告。”

Draco做个鬼脸。“不能给我点线索？我一定更倾向于一方；可以给点暗示吗？”

“为什么这么重要？”

因为我有种感觉今晚我又会手淫，我希望我的幻想尽可能的精确。Draco无力的微笑。“没有原因。”

Harry哼了一声。“瞧，我会考虑告诉你，好吗？也许等你大到可以知道的时候。只要先让我习惯跟我男朋友的少年版本讨论性。”

“好，”Draco同意。毕竟，这是开始。

********

一个多小时之后，Draco忍不住打个哈欠。“我想该——嗯，上床，”他说，伸个懒腰。

Harry对他微笑说。“你是该，”他说，温柔的看着Draco。

Draco站起身，故意看着Harry。“你来吗？”

Harry的研究睁大了。“来哪儿？”

Draco不耐烦的挥挥手。“上床。”

“什么？不！”Harry立刻说。“我不跟你睡！”

“但Harry，”Draco哀诉。他开始喜欢另一个男人温暖的身体在他床上。

“不，”Harry坚定的说。“我只会在你有噩梦的时候抱着你。你现在显然没做噩梦，因此你要一个人睡。”

Draco做个鬼脸，危险的接近于噘嘴。“我至少可以得到一个晚安吻？”他狡猾的刺探。

Harry尖叫。“不！”

“但你昨晚吻我了，”

“是，但，见鬼，那不一样！”Harry脱口而出。“你刚刚做了可怕的梦，吓坏了！”

Draco对他露出他所知道的最可爱的表情。“我现在吓坏了？”他无辜的说。

“不，你没有，”Harry坚定的说。“还有，你昨晚应该睡着了！”

“你在我睡着的时候吻我？你这个流氓。”

Harry体面的脸红了一点。“我只是想让你觉得更安全。”

Draco眨动眼睛。“嗯，有用，现在我还想要一个。”

Harry摇摇头。“你只是又想捉弄我，别以为我不知道。你做了一整天了，首先是蛇衫，然后是上面下面的事，现在又是晚安吻。”他严厉的看着Draco。“坏Draco。你应该乖乖的。现在去睡觉，”他说，指着卧室方向。

“但Harry，”

“上床，你这个小坏蛋，在我把你搬到卧室跟你清楚之前。”

Draco舔舔他突然干燥的嘴唇，胃里愉快的扇动了。“你准备怎么跟我清楚？”他无辜的吻。

“你不会想知道，”Harry故作威胁。“我们只说包括了我的手和你的屁股。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了。“狂野，”他屏息说。

Harry立刻退缩了。“我是说就像打你屁股，只是这样！”他绝望的说。“没什么狂野的！而且我只是在开玩笑！”

“哦，”Draco说，带着淘气的笑容。“遗憾。”

然后他在Harry能做呻吟以外的事之前冲进了卧室。Harry取笑的威胁使他进入了某种状态，Harry的手和他的屁股连在一起的想法疯狂的在他的脑海里汹涌。

跳上床，钻进被子，Draco从枕头下面抓出了Bottoms Up。是时候读第二篇文章了，你的前列腺和你：神魂颠倒的保证看起来是完美的选择。

********

Draco醒的比平时早一点，觉得神清气爽。他的身体既满足又充满能量。Bottoms Up是巫师世界最可贵的文学财富，因为多亏他们了不起的编辑，昨天晚上Draco发现了他的前列腺。

两次。

他滑下床，穿上拖鞋，踏着轻快的步伐走向厨房。“Harry？”他喊道，绕过拐角。“你起来了吗？”

没有回答。Draco耸耸肩。另一个男人困难出去商店买鸡蛋什么了。他走向沙发，坐下抓起遥控器。过了一会儿，他沉浸在了最新一集美国小孩侦探和他们的狗的电视里了。

正在故事变得真正好看的时候，前门开了。“Harry？是你吗？”Draco喊道，眼睛没有离开电视。

“Draco？你醒了？”Harry听起来有点惊讶，这个Draco猜想是正常的。他走进沙发，Draco从眼角瞥了他一眼。

突然之间，Draco根本不再关心是不是Thompson显示吓走了所有旧馆里的游客。站在不过几步之外的Harry头发散乱，合身的T恤浸透了雨水，像手套一样紧紧贴在身上。

“你去哪儿了？”他问，眼珠几乎从眼眶里蹦出来。“你看起来很，很……”

“湿？”Harry嘲笑的建议，摇摇头，甩出水珠。

“是，湿。”Draco重复，眼睛紧盯着湿透了衣服下Harry强壮的胸肌。

“我去跑步了，”Harry解释，拉拉胳膊伸展一下。“我尽量每天都去。”

“我不知道，”Draco说，目光移向Harry结实的手臂。

“嗯，你通常还没起床，不是吗，傻瓜？”Harry宠爱的说。“让我练完，我会做早餐。”他指指电视。“你也可以看完你的电视。我不是故意打扰你。”

什么电视？Draco想，看着Harry招来垫子铺在地上。他仰卧下，弯起腿脚贴地板。Draco突然间不能控制的想起了图示A，他尖叫一声，很响。

“你怎么了？”Harry问，半坐起来。

“没事！”Draco尖叫，腿缩到沙发上隐藏他蠢蠢欲动的勃起。“只不过是电视。你知道我多喜欢动画片。”

“哦，好，”Harry说，安心了，重新躺下。他双手放在脑后，开始做仰卧起坐，就像他们以前的魁地奇练习。

Draco艰难的咽下口水，除了Harry的肌肉动作什么也看不到。他想要趴到Harry身上去摸它，让他的手和手指漫游在Harry的胸口和腹部，跨坐在Harry身上感受Harry鼓胀的欲望贴着他的屁股……

极其困难的，Draco把目光拉回动画片，乞求恳求他的欲望停止想象Harry而能在橙色围巾和紫色裙子上发现点可观之处。

终于，他听到Harry停下，松了口气。他的安心没能生存多久，当他再次偷看时，发现另一个男人翻身在做俯卧撑。

当Harry开始新的锻炼时，他的每一块肌肉仿佛都在挑逗Draco已经兴奋的思维。想要摸需要摸一定要摸Harry，现在就要，Draco绝望的想，脑子疯狂的转动想找到借口去碰Harry。过了整整三个俯卧撑他终于灵机一动。

“打赌我坐在你背上你撑不起来。”

任何斯莱特林都会立刻看穿Draco荒谬的掩饰，但Draco幸运的是，他未来的男朋友是格兰芬多里的格兰芬多。Harry只是趴下，手撑着头。

他打量Draco。“你这么瘦？我跟你赌我能，”他反击，带着意料之中的格兰芬多勇气。

Draco胜利的坏笑了。“为什么你要打一定输的赌呢，Potter？”

Harry唇边露出开心的笑容。“说你的条件。”

Draco准备好了。“如果我在你背上你能撑起五次，我来做早餐。”

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“早餐，真的？”他听起来心动了。“如果我没做到呢？”

Draco舔舔嘴唇，“那你就得回答我所有关于我们性生活的问题，包括谁是上面谁是下面。”

Harry睁大了研究。“我以为你打算再要巧克力。”

Draco无辜的耸耸肩。三个星期前，他困难会，但现在他的计划改变了。“那是我的条件，接受或是拒绝。”他甜甜的说。“除非，当然，你害怕了。”

Draco看到Harry的表情坚决起来，几乎要得意的大笑了。格兰芬多。所有Hogwarts的斯莱特林早就知道最容易让格兰芬多做傻事的方法就是暗示他们害怕。

“那就开始吧，小无赖。”Harry说，示意Draco坐到他背上。“我希望你已经知道了我喜欢的鸡蛋口味。”

“哦，这么自信，”Draco取笑，急不可耐的走向Harry。

“才能赢你，我亲爱的，”Harry反击，把Draco喜欢的童谣扔回给他。Draco颤抖一下。Harry总是很甜蜜，但他肯定有办法充当大灰狼。

Draco趴到Harry背上，心跳已经加快了。“你还是湿漉漉的，”他说，有点气喘。

“害怕一丁点水？”

“一辈子也不会。”Draco找到舒服的位置，艰难的咽下口水，胸口贴着Harry背上结实的肌肉。大个头的男人在他身下感觉太好了，只有Harry的湿衬衫和Draco的薄睡裤隔开他们。

“舒服了？”Harry轻松的问，他自己的声音听起来有点紧张。他保持自己完美的镇静，让Draco扭动，在他身上调整到舒服的姿势。

“不赖，”Draco说，同样努力的专心克制他的勃起。他的欲望贴近Potter迷人屁股的事实让很不容易。

非常。

“那么五下？”Harry问，双手撑起身体。

“五，”Draco重复，手伸到Harry身下，抱住他胸口。“你随时可以开始，你知道，”他傲慢的补充。

Harry哼了一声。“如你所愿，殿下。”

Draco想反驳，但他突然动了。他睁大眼睛，双臂紧紧抱住Harry胸口，腿夹紧Harry。“你滑。”

“那你最好抓紧，”Harry回答，微微调整手臂，他俯身，然后起来。“一。”

“是我重？”Draco问，手臂抓住机会滑过Harry胸口，感觉所有肌肉的运动。

“我昨天告诉你了，不是。二。”

Draco微微噘嘴，“这么容易？”

“我没说容易。”Harry在喘气。“绝对不容易，但肯定不是不可能。三。”

我可以让它不可能，Draco露出淘气的微笑想道。“你怕痒吗，Harry？”他甜甜的问。

Harry不动了，Draco感觉到另一个男人在他身下完全绷紧了。“……当然不！”他尖声说，Draco的手危险的在他的肋骨上滑动。他飞快完成了下一次俯卧撑。“四——啊，等等，停，不公平！”他突然说，手臂颤抖，Draco的手突然挠着他的身侧。“停停停，Draco，求你，痒！”

“哦，是真的吗？”Draco高高在上的问，手指更加用力一点。Harry几乎控制不住的扭动起来。

“小格兰芬多怕痒吗？”

“嗄——Draco，你——哦——是，好，是！”Harry喘息，肌肉颤抖。“你最好——哦——停下免得我——我——”

Harry再次尖叫，Draco相当肯定这是他一辈子听过的最可爱最迷人的小声音。

“最好认输，Harry，”他再次得意的说，无情的继续挠痒。

“永——哦！永不！”

“要是你再动，就要把我摔下去了，”Draco以一种悲惨到足以使只受伤的兔子骄傲的声音指出。“你不想我摔下去，是吗，Harry？”

Harry不能相信的大笑一声。“你这——哦——这个——嘎——摆布——”然后他放弃了趴到地上，把Draco的手压在身下。

“我赢了！”Draco欢呼，不关心他的手被Harry的重量困住了。

“你作弊，”Harry抗议，在Draco身下喘息。

Draco靠向前，嘴贴近Harry的耳朵。“斯莱特林从不，”他邪恶的低声说。“还有，你从没说过我不能挠你痒痒。”

Draco的呼吸挠动Harry的耳朵，他看起来又紧张了。“是吗？”他问，有点气喘。

“嗯——唔，”Draco得意的说。“这就是说我赢了，你必须——哇！”

现在轮到Draco尖叫了，Harry突然挺起身。

“五！”伴随得意的欢呼，Harry完成了最后一下俯卧撑。他翻身，让毫无防备的Draco滚到地上。

Draco小声噢了一声，Harry爬到他身上，把他按在地上。

“看起来是我赢了，”他说，就像Draco刚才一样得意。

Draco咽下口水，只顾着Harry温暖，依然湿漉漉的身体压在他胸口。“你说什么？你没赢，我赢了！”

“不，你说你压在我背上我要做五下，我做到了。”

“不，你没有！你中间停下了！”

“唔，是，”Harry严肃的说。“但你从没说过我必须连做五下。”

Draco下巴落地。“你，你，斯莱特林！”

“我跟最好的学的，”Harry故作谦虚的说。他翻身站起。“我喜欢双面煎，嫩一点的鸡蛋，”他狡猾的说，然后大步去洗澡了。

********

Draco考虑着只做麦片和牛奶以报复Harry，但同时他心里某一部分真的想要为Harry做饭。Harry对他非常甜蜜，这是回馈的机会。他没有做饭的习惯，但他母亲认为烹饪是一门艺术，坚持他掌握几道基本菜式。

当然，Malfoy的基本菜式和Potter的基本菜式是完全不是同一回事。

“噢，什么闻起来这么香？”洗完澡换好衣服的Harry问，在二十五分钟后走进厨房。

“芦笋蛋饼，意大利熏火腿和羊奶干酪，”Draco说，指着不同的盘子。“手制面包，草莓和鲜奶油冻。柠檬伯爵红茶。”

Harry扬起眉毛。“我还在等冷麦片，”他说，惊讶的张望。“看起来很好吃。”

Draco觉得有点脸红。“谢谢，”他羞涩的说。“不过你肯定已经知道了我会做饭？”

“我知道，”Harry承认。“但我没想到这么多。”他指着饭菜，然后闪电一样快速的伸长手，绕过Draco从碗里偷了一颗草莓。

“Harry！”Draco责备，把他推开。“去坐下，”他命令。“我会拿过来。”

Harry服从了，但先兴高采烈的把草莓丢进嘴里。他坐在早餐台边，耐心的等待Draco把早餐拿过来。

“我们要尽快给你根魔杖，”Harry说，召来茶和茶杯免得Draco要去拿。

“哦，是，谢谢，”Draco兴奋的说。“我想念用魔法。”

“肯定，”Harry说，带着毫不掩饰的渴望和喜悦看着早餐。Draco领会了他的表情，动手把每一样都拨了大半到盘子里。

“你不是很贴心吗？”Harry取笑，Draco把盘子递给他。Draco耸耸肩。“只是报答你，”他轻快的说，看着Harry埋头吃他做的饭，掩饰不住他的骄傲。“你为我做了三个星期的饭。”

Harry咽下食物。“我不介意，”他诚恳的说。“但我想念你做饭。”

“我常给你做饭，那么？”Draco问，自己也吃着。

“我们互相做饭，”Harry说，狼吞虎咽着蛋饼。“我们这么做几年了。”

Draco往嘴里塞进一块面包。“真的？”

“真的，”Harry证实，喝了口茶。“记得我说过原来怎么把你从困住你的时间拱顶救出了吗？”

Draco点点头。

“嗯，在我把你救出神秘事务司后，你跟我回了家，那儿碰巧是凤凰社的总部。因为屋子里没有太多房间，你建议我们在我房间里给你搭张床。我让你睡床，但你坚持我睡。”

Draco着迷的听着Harry叙述——他在格里莫广场12号的第一个星期，他是怎么在每个早上用丰盛的早餐给Harry惊喜。

“你说这是公平交易，因为我帮你度过噩梦，”Harry解释。

Granger的声音在Draco脑中响起。“战争期间，Draco不是用他的噩梦做借口每个晚上都爬上你的床吗？”

他的另一个自己会这么夸张吗？也许扮演灰姑娘的戏码以博得Harry的英雄清洁？Draco不得不承认，这听起来像是他会做的事。

“对，我的噩梦，”他严肃的说，不想破坏他未来自己的伪装。“它们真的很可怕。”无论怎样，这是真的。

Harry给了他一个肉麻的眼神。“可怜的宝贝，我知道，”他充满保护欲的说，他的关心温暖的冲刷过Draco。Harry又喝了口茶。“你和我们一起住的第一个晚上，我醒来发现你在做噩梦。我过去唤醒你的时候，你告诉我你总是做噩梦，除非和你的龙，Binky，一起睡。你说的时候很难为情，真的很可爱。但既然Binky不在——”

Harry停下，露出恍惚喜悦的表情。“我志愿代替。”

“你想要和我一起睡？”Draco惊奇的说。

Harry羞怯的笑了。“我当时也许对你有点儿暗恋，”他坦白。

“真的？”Draco说，非常有兴趣也洋洋得意。“说说。”

Harry耸耸肩，依然有点脸红。“嗯，在Hogwarts我整个六年级都差不多被你迷住了。我以为只是因为我想要知道你在干吗，但回想起来，我觉得不止如此。”

Draco微笑，一个真诚明亮的笑容。“你被我迷住了？”

Harry点点头。“莫明其妙。总之，你那天溜进魔法部的时候我在，时间拱顶的警钟响起的时候和几个傲罗在一起。当我听到你名字的时候，我只能跟着他们去——自从你逃离Hogwarts我就没见过你，我担心你。我不想你受伤。”

Draco非常清晰的记得时间拱顶的场面。

“看在上帝份上，Malfoy，有二十个傲罗在门这边，没有别的路出去。让我进来，好吗？我只想谈谈！”

“我不是个该死的笨蛋，Potter！如果我打开门，我会被直接送到Azkaban！”

“完全正确，Malfoy先生，我个人会负责你得到最严厉的判--”

“Dawlish，闭嘴。Malfoy，如果你现在出来，你不会去Azkaban。我能帮你！”

“圣人Potter，帮我？”Draco嘲讽的哼了一声。

“多可爱的故事。你比他们任何人都更希望我坐牢！”

“那不是真的！看，如果你让我进去，我会做我能做的任何事帮你，但是你得--”

“粉身碎骨！”

“别！”Potter生气的吼声。“你可能伤到他！他才--”

Draco咽下口水，“你那天真的是想救我？”他小声问道。

“当然，”Harry说，听起来吃惊Draco怀疑过。“我知道你没能杀死Dumbledore，我害怕伏地魔——”

Draco胆怯了，猛烈的。

Harry歉意的嗯了一声，伸手安抚的摸摸Draco的手臂。“对不起，但他死了，你知道。你不用再害怕他了。”

Draco点点头。“我知道，只是还需要时间。”

“当然，”Harry说，带着同情的眼神。“无论如何，我害怕你可能会受伤或是被杀，所以你在神秘事务司被抓到我其实真的松了口气，然后我冲进房间，看到你光着身子——”

Draco被他的茶呛到了。“光着？”

“是，”Harry说。“你知道，因为你试图用来逃跑的咒语，记得吗？”

Draco奇怪的看着他。“不，”

Harry有点吃惊。“哦，”他说。“我猜你在你的时间没试过，”他推测。“总之，我打破门看到你光着身子——看起来出奇的，我必须补充——我突然水晶一般的明白了我被你迷住更像是暗恋。”

Draco挣扎在脸红和翘首自得之间。“我还以为你恨我，”他害羞的嘟哝。

Harry耸耸肩。“恨不像偷偷喜欢那么多，”他羞涩的承认，下意识的抓抓头发。

他真可爱，Draco想，偷偷隔着茶杯看Harry。可爱的要命而且是我的，我是说，我大的自己的。随便。他喝下余下的茶。“后来我的噩梦呢？”

“哦，是，在你告诉我除非有Binky否则总是做噩梦后，显然我不能让你自己一个人睡觉。”

“哦，显然，”Draco干巴巴的重复，哼了一声。“你这个格兰芬多大笨蛋。”

Harry体面的脸红了。“是，嗯，我有点抵抗不了身陷困境的男孩，”他嘟哝。“而我已经喜欢你了，所以请你睡到我床上不算困难。”

Draco安静了一会儿。“你知道，对我来说，睡到你床上也不算困难，”他轻声承认。

Harry吃惊的看着他。“真的？”他慢慢问道。

这是个意味深长的问题。他们都知道他们不再是谈论Harry和大Draco。

Draco耸耸肩。“你暖和，你在的时候我从没做过噩梦。”他承认，盯着空空的茶杯。“很舒服。”

沉默降临到早餐台。紧张，沉默，但没有尴尬。确切说，它使得Draco的皮肤愉快的刺痛。当他抬起眼，Harry正带着难以理解的表情看着他。

“那么，我们今天做什么？”他终于问道，打破了浓密但不知何故又愉快的沉默。

Draco看向窗外的倾盆大雨，“干的事，”他暗示的建议。

“我们可以带Aston出去，”Harry提议。“到科茨沃尔德丘附近兜兜风。”

“兜风？”Draco重复，眼睛睁得大大的。“到底什么是Aston？”

“哦，你不知道？”Harry说，显然很兴奋。“是我的车。你给我二十一岁生日买的，实际上，你真不该因为它们太贵了，但它真是辆好车，我完全爱上它了。我给它加了所有的魔法升级——不会飞，提醒你，但它用不了三秒就能加速到六十码，而且绝对不会被麻瓜警察发现，所以我们可以想怎么开就怎么开，也不会收到罚单。你来这儿我还没带她出去过，我爱开车，你怎么说，Draco，想去吗？”

Draco眨眨眼，他一个字也不明白，除了他买给Harry的那个非常昂贵的Aston Martin是辆车之外。

“好，”他终于说，无限满足的看到Harry脸亮了起来。

“棒极了，”他高兴的说。“那就快去准备好，我们出发。”

********

把Aston Martin叫做车，在Draco新形成的观念里，就像把匈牙利树蜂龙叫做无害的小蜥蜴。

“这不是车，”Draco坚定的说，盯着停在车库里的车辆。“这是轮子上的性。”

“我知道，”Harry骄傲的说。“美丽，不是吗？”

又一项低估，Aston Martin是英俊非凡。他圆滑而有侵略性，完美闪亮的黑色，还有一种碰我就能让你高潮的态度。

“我给你买的？”Draco说，虔诚的摸着引擎盖。即使一动不动，车看起来依然辐射着速度和力量。

“是，”Harry的声音里有一丝微弱的希冀。“我才能开车带你到伦敦玩。”

Draco咽下口水。“你可以开车带我玩，”他安静的提议。“如果你想要。”

他看着Harry，后者迎向他的目光。Harry嘴角浮出甜蜜的微笑。“我很乐意，”他温暖的说。“上车。”

Draco伸向乘客车门。

“哦，还有Draco？”Harry突然说，拉开驾驶座的门。

“什么？”Draco问，再次看着Harry。

Harry眼里闪动着淘气的光。“确保系好你的安全带。”

********

“哦，我的老天，”Draco说，他和Harry飞快转过一个弯，开始稳步加速。“哦，我的老天。”

“好玩吗？”Harry问，轻松换了档，一脚就超过了六辆麻瓜汽车。

“太棒了，”Draco屏息说，手紧紧抓住华丽的皮座椅的两侧，紧到指节都发白了。“就像带着屋顶的扫帚。”

Harry露齿而笑。“比喻的好。”

Draco推想下去，他也觉得Harry开车就像飞一样好，但说起来，他也没什么可供比较。“你知道，我爸爸从不让我们买车，”Draco说道，看着城市飞快掠过。“说它太麻瓜了，即使加了魔法。”

“我知道，”Harry说，再次换档变道，跟在其他车后面速度慢了下来。Aston在Harry巧妙的抚摸之下几乎是在呼噜。“他的损失。我试过说服他买一辆。我想要是我能让他进这辆车来哪怕一次，他也会改变主意。”

Draco转身瞪着他。“你跟我爸爸说话？”

“当然，”Harry回答，加速转向，立刻绕过两辆大客车。“提醒你，我们处的不怎么好，但他在战争期间格外帮忙。就在你之后到了我们这边，帮忙摧毁了剩下的魂器。”

Draco皱皱鼻子。“什么？”

“很长的故事，”Harry说，以非常危险的速度在大路上飞驰。“我保证以后告诉你整个故事，但我们才刚到M。马上就出伦敦了。”

确实，几分钟后，他和Draco转进了更空旷的路。很快城市让路给居民区，然后是农场和乡村。

现在他们摆脱了最糟糕的交通状况，Harry找到一种舒适的速度固定下来。他更加悠闲的开着，给Draco更多机会观看窗外。

或者——甚至更好——观看Harry，后者熟练的操纵着车。看着Harry的手几乎是在爱抚控制档位的操纵杆让Draco有点发热。“你从哪儿学会开车的，那么？”他问。

“Hermione教我的，”Harry解释。“她是个了不起的司机。”

Draco立刻完全改变了对Hermione Granger的观念。无论是不是泥巴种，任何能教授Harry这种技巧的人都不可能太糟糕。

他靠回座位，享受着顺畅的行驶和Harry选择的轻音乐，还有雨刷扫去雨水时轻轻的嗖嗖声。“这是我进入过的最性感的东西，”他宣布，靠向前手指轻抚控制板。“这绝对时任何男生可能进入的最性感的东西，你不同意吗？”

Harry看起来犹豫了。“它绝对是性感，”他开口，“但——”

“但什么？”

“这不是我进入过的最性感的东西。”

“不是？”Draco睁大眼睛。“哦，还有哪儿？你怎么可能进过比这还性感的东西？”

Harry轻轻咳了咳。“没什么。”

“Potter，你和你身体进过什么比一辆Aston Martin更性感的东西？”

Harry冒险看了一眼Draco，看起来既开心又有点别的什么。“你总是喜欢在下面，”他含糊的说。

Draco直到几个小时之后才明白，在他们回伦敦的半路上。

********

“你真性感，Draco，”Harry几乎是在咆哮，Draco跨坐在他腰上。“性感的要命。我等不及干你了，干掉你活该被干掉的贞操。”

“哦，是，干我Harry，”Draco喘息道，狠狠拽着阴茎。他踢开睡裤，给自己更大空间自慰。

Draco在Harry身上扭动，让他的屁股恼人的磨蹭Harry硬梆梆凸出的欲望。Harry吸了口气，伸出双手抓住Draco的屁股。“要狠狠干你，”他保证，摁住Draco挤压着他的欲望。

Draco呜咽一声，在他的想象里，Harry突然变走了他们的衣服，他们完全赤裸了。尽管Draco没有真正见过Harry的阴茎——还没——在他的幻想里，它就像他身体的其他部分一样完美。

“我等不及深深进入你了，”Harry低声说。他拱身翻倒Draco，露出掠夺的微笑，他停留在Draco现在分开的腿间。“我要吸你的阴茎，用手指准备你，然后我会干你直到你尖叫。”

“是，干，快，”Draco喘息道。他不知道真的Harry会不会在做爱时这么说话，但在他的想象里这很兴奋。他摸索到在床头柜里找到的润滑剂瓶子，润滑了两只手指。

Harry在用他的舌头，神奇的能同蛇说话的舌头，围绕Draco的阴茎。Draco现在在哀求，哀求Harry的嘴，Harry没有拒绝他。他的嘴包住了Draco，把他纳入温暖潮湿的天堂里。同时，他一根滑腻的手指深深没入Draco。

“动，哦动，动，Harry，”Draco呜咽，他实践着他的幻想，自己的手指进入了他的屁股。他继续挤压着他的欲望，，他的表情和身体欢愉的绷紧了，双手抚弄着自己。

Harry滑入了第二根手指，蜷起来拂过Draco的腺点。Draco兴奋的叫出声来，拱向Harry的手。

Draco滑入他的第二根手指，蜷起来按到他的前列腺，他兴奋的叫了出来，拱向他自己的手，立刻把幻想带进了下一层。

“准备好了？”Harry问，挪动着趴下，他压在Draco身上，坚硬的阴茎就在Draco腿间。慢慢的，他开始进入Draco，一边不住的亲吻在他的胸口和脸。

“是，干我，是，”Draco现在狂热的动着，意识完全沉浸在对Harry的幻想里，他的身体紧绷的就像快折断了。他想象Harry刺入他，捏着他的欲望，吻他，吻他的每一寸，突然，Draco颤抖的射了出来，猛烈到身体都离开了床垫。

他躺下，喘息了一会儿，直到心跳缓和下来，呼吸回复正常。这是最好的一次。

他终于挺直身体，带着满足的笑容靠着枕头。他读下而上是五天前，带Aston出去是四天前，他刚刚完成第十六号Harry自慰幻想。他越来越擅长自慰了。

但是，他更愿意擅长做爱。

这想法慢慢爬进了Draco脑子的最深处，变成了强烈的迷恋。他有可能让Harry干他吗？做他的第一次？Draco想不到比给未来的男朋友更好的方法失去贞操。

想象你的第一次是和某个已经了解你身体每一寸的人。某个可能比你还了解的人。Draco几乎呻吟出来。这几乎又让他硬了。

不止如此，Draco开始明白他有点，事实上，喜欢Harry。他从没认识过这样既甜蜜，温柔又性感的人。既然他打算一直留在未来，他和Harry还是需要去理清他们的关系。

什么关系？他觉得你是他心爱的男朋友的迷你可爱版。

“对，”Draco想，像猫一样在床上伸个懒腰，琢磨着这个问题。“我必须从坦白我的真实年龄开始。要是他以为我不到年龄肯定不会跟我睡。”

但他会干我，Draco想，坏笑着。我知道他想要我，就算在这个年龄，加上正确的说服，我打赌能让他把我干得晕死过去。

Draco的坏笑变得更加邪恶，开始策划接近Harry的方法。年长的男人已经承认喜欢Draco穿着他的衣服，Draco明天肯定能再穿Harry的衣服。还有Draco当着他脱衣服的时候，他几乎站立不住。也许Draco可以相当随意的只裹着条绿毛巾走到Harry面前。

他舔舔嘴唇。Harry会扑倒他，他等不及了。这就像把一块肥肉放到狮子面前然后说，来吧，小猫咪。

Draco的欲望饶有兴趣的抽动了，但即使只有十七岁，再次自慰也未免太快。于是，他翻身下床，站起身拉好睡裤。他走进浴室飞快洗了澡，然后直奔厨房去找杯水喝。

当他转过弯走进厨房，但是，他吃惊的停下了。Harry还醒着，坐在餐台边，双臂压着报纸，头埋在手臂里。

“Harry？”Draco问，走向他。

Harry惊讶的抬起头，“Draco。”他说，匆匆抹抹眼睛。“我没听见你进来。”

Draco犹豫的看着他。Harry眼睛有点发红，比平时闪亮的多。他肩膀微微下塌，嘴唇破了，仿佛被咬过。“有什么不对吗？”Draco关心的问。

“什么？”Harry离开再次揉揉眼睛。“没，没什么。”他微笑，但有点无力。“你怎么起来了？”

“睡不着，”Draco推托说，爬上Harry对面的高脚椅。“你确定没事？”

Harry再次咬住嘴唇，移开目光。“呃，不算是，”他终于说，Draco没有错过他声音里的颤抖。

“怎么了？”Draco担忧的问。“是什么事？请告诉我，Harry，你可以告诉我。”

Harry闭上眼睛叹口气。过了一会儿，当他终于再次睁开眼睛，他眼含泪水盯着Draco。“你应该知道，”他说，艰难的咽下口水。“但你必须明白我要告诉你的事绝不是你的错，好吗，宝贝？”

Draco的胃颤动了，他逐渐爱上了这昵称，但Harry只在失口或是情绪高昂的时候会叫他宝贝。

Harry再次深呼吸，“我不久前和Hermione谈过。她有个关于大的你在哪儿的理论。她想要到完全试探过每一种可能性后才告诉我。她非常绝望的想要弄错了。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了。“呃，是什么？他在哪儿？”

Harry的肩绷紧了，呼吸颤动。“Hermione认为大的那个你完全消失了。”

Draco觉得他的心脏停住了。“什么？”

Harry紧紧闭上眼。“她以为你到了未来的时候，可能，老天，抹去了大的那个你。”

Draco惊骇的盯着他。

“他不可能还存在，你明白吗？”Harry嘶哑的声音继续。他说话的时候双手绝望的绞在一起。“因为只会有一个Draco。你和他，你们是一个人。当你出现在这儿，就意味着你没有机会生活在过去的五年，就是说他不再存在。”

一系列的感觉——从对自己的恼怒，到对年长自己对Harry的重要性的嫉妒，到一闪念的对手不复存在的欣喜与凶猛的占有欲——所有那些感情一瞬间涌上Draco心头。但是当他看到Harry坚强然而心碎的表情，痛苦的歉疚感立刻压倒了其他，像铅块一样重重坠到他胃里。

他是Harry露出这样表情的理由。他一手毁掉了Harry的Draco。“哦，老天，哦，Harry，我对不起——”他咬住嘴唇，免得它发抖。“我不知道——我不该把他从你身边换走，我不会——”

“不，宝贝，没事，”Harry立刻安慰说。“不是你的错——”

“但是的！”Draco坚持。他的眼睛开始刺痛，灼热的泪水涌上眼睛。“都是我的错！要是我不是个懦夫，没有摔下那个见鬼的时间沙漏——”

“你不能怪自己！”Harry吼道，跳了起来。“我告诉过你，不是你的错！你只是做了不得不做的事——”

“对，因为我不得不伺候那个该死的黑魔王，”Draco自厌自弃的说。

“你是的！否则他会杀了你全家！”

Draco倒在椅子里，明白Harry的话是真的。“哦，老天，”他再次说，紧紧闭上眼。“但我不是故意——我知道你多爱他，我不是故意推走他——”

“你不是，”Harry用力说道。“你在这儿而不是你自己的时间不是你的错。”

Draco猛力睁开眼睛。“是的，”他嘶声说，无视胃里渐渐成形的冰块。“你还是可以得回他。”

“什么？”Harry小心说道，后退一步。“你说什——”

“送我回去，”他低声说，即使这四个字让他血液冰冷，耗费了他的每一滴意志力才能说出。“送我回去。一旦我回到自己的时间，”他忍不住颤抖了，但尽力强迫自己继续。“我会长大，你会得回你的Draco，就像你——”

“不！”Harry的声音回响在瓷砖和壁柜之间，吓到了Draco。他立刻绕到Draco这边，抓住他双肩。“绝对不行！”他透过咬紧的牙齿说。“要是犯了任何错误，你可能会进监狱或者死掉。”

Draco的心脏猛烈跳动，但他压下它。“Harry，听——”

“不，”Harry重复，他更加用力的抓紧Draco的肩膀。“你怎么能以为我会让你冒这种危险？”

“但，但是你，”Harry的眼里有太多的爱与太多痛苦，Draco不得不扭开头，不能看他这种表情。

当他转过头，他看到了Harry读的报纸。他的心绞痛。是冰箱上有他和Harry接吻照片的那张。活下来的男孩与Malfoy男友的温馨时刻！头条巨大的字体嘲弄着。

“Fuck，”Draco低声呻吟，这一刻知道了字面意义上的永远内疚是什么感觉。他指着照片。“我毁了它，我毁了你的温馨时刻，”

“什么？”Harry问，扭头顺着Draco的指头看去。“哦，不，宝贝——”

“你应该要我走，Harry，”他苦涩的说。“你应该想送走我。为什么你可以得回他的时候还要我留在这儿？”

“别说，”Harry马上说。“你哪儿也不会去。”

“送我回去，”Draco抓住Harry的衬衫前襟，坚决的抬头看着Harry。“你一定要。这是唯一方式。我会长大，他会回来，Harry，我会为你做到。送我回去，我会——”

“不！”Harry抓住Draco肩膀的手紧到几乎疼痛。“不，如果你回去了，我可能失去你们俩，我不能——”

他突然死命的抱住Draco。“我不能失去你，”他低声说，Draco能听出他颤抖的声音里忍住的泪水。“求你，宝贝，我不能也失去你。”

Draco不能再和他争论。于是，他双臂搂住Harry的腰，脸贴紧Harry胸口，回拥他，为了对方假装没有感觉到Harry在他怀里的颤抖。

******

很久之后，Draco躺在床上，十分清醒而且感觉十分沮丧。Harry终于让他回来睡觉，说他没理由熬夜，为了不是他的错而自怨自艾。

Draco没有力气告诉他他永远睡不着。四十五分钟之后，他依然看着天花板，整个身体都渴望着安抚Harry破碎的心。

Harry，Draco想，他胸口发紧。可怜的Harry。我真抱歉。

他知道Harry是对的，这真的不是他的错。他不是故意搞砸他的任务最后落到他能梦见的最完美的未来里。但这不能阻止对于导致Harry失去了他男朋友的隐隐歉疚。

除了你也许没有让Harry失去他男朋友。

Draco皱起眉头。

你是他男朋友，记得吗？你和Harry的Draco，你们是一个人。所以那个Draco消失了。你现在可以成为Harry的Draco。

想到这点，Draco的整个身体都暖和了，但他立刻用理性思维缓和了这种情绪。Harry爱他，当然，但不是说他会喜欢有个十七岁的男朋友代替他心爱的二十一岁男朋友。

但他也爱你，你知道。

Draco握紧拳头，抓着床单。

而且他可能现在真的很孤单，一个人睡在沙发上，因为他太高尚不肯和你上床。

Draco咬住嘴唇。

你可以去安慰他，确保他知道无论发生什么事，他都不会失去你。

Draco的决心立刻坚定了。他要这么做，他要回报Harry一点Harry给与他的无止境的安慰。

他掀开被子，大步走向起居室和Harry将就的闯。房间里唯一的光是电视的闪烁，跳跃在Harry睡着的身形上。

当他看到Harry，Draco的呼吸颤动了。另一个男人又抱着Binky，紧紧抓着柔软的玩具龙就像那是他的安全毯子。他的胸膛平静的起伏，显然在休息，但Draco能看出他脸上微微的泪痕，反射着电视里暗淡的光线。

Draco在Harry身边跪下，他还戴着眼镜。Draco轻轻取下眼镜，放到桌上，眼神更加柔和。Harry不戴眼镜显得更加年轻，还有些脆弱。Draco再一次想起了他自己那个时候的Potter。

“Malfoy，要是你现在出来就不会去Azkaban。我可以帮你。停下！你会伤到他！他只是——”

Draco摇摇头摆脱那声音，但Potter的话留在他的脑海里。他想要拯救和保护Draco，即使在那个时候。也许说到底，那个Potter和这个Harry没有区别。

就像是以它自己的意识，Draco的手抬了起来，温柔的抚摸着Harry的头发。“我永远想不到会这么说，但我爱你的英雄情结，”他嘶声低语。“谢谢你救我，当时和现在，”他咽下口水。“对不起你失去了你的Draco，我真的对不起你，Harry。”

他的手继续滑动在Harry的发丝里，轻轻摸着他的头。Harry轻轻叹息一声，仿佛更加放松了。Draco为了他的抚摸带来的这点点放松而胸口发胀。即使睡着了，他也信任我，爱我，他真甜蜜，Draco想，一手轻轻拂过Harry的脸，而且英俊的要命。

“我真的对不起你，”他悄声重复。“你应该幸福，都是因为我。但不知道为什么，你还是爱我。”

Draco的胸口非常紧。“我配不上你，”他说，声音断断续续。“我什么年龄都配不上你。”他靠向前，低头看着Harry。“但我不在乎，”他嘶哑的低声说。“我还是想要你。”

他嘴唇贴上Harry的脸。在他唇下，Harry的皮肤柔软的就像缎子，Draco早就绝望的想要吻Harry，他发现自己根本不能停下。他再次亲吻Harry的脸，然后他的额头，然后他的眉毛，下颚和鼻子。在自己发现以前，他把Binky从Harry怀里抽了出来。

当Draco拿走他的龙时，Harry抱怨的嘟哝了几声，他伸出手臂想要找到抱的东西。“嘘，没事，别担心，”Draco低声安慰。毕竟，这个怀抱不会空太久。Binky贴着Harry身体留下的空间恰好足够一个瘦弱的少年。

他巧妙的爬上沙发，穿进毯子下面Harry怀里。手臂自觉环住他，紧得不得不非常认真的扭动到一个舒服的位置才不会吵醒Harry。终于，他侧躺着，背紧紧贴着Harry的胸口，当Harry把他当作超大号的抱抱熊紧紧搂住时，他满足的闭上眼睛。Harry没骗人，他睡觉时是喜欢搂抱。

Draco躺着，听着电视里低低的声音，轻轻抚摸搂住他腰的手臂。尽管歉疚，又到了Harry怀里的几乎是罪恶的幸福。Harry的身体温暖的贴着他的背，即使在梦中也保护的搂着Draco。

Draco更加放松，正要再次坠入梦乡时，Harry在他身后蠕动了。喘息一声，Draco意识到Harry的欲望半硬起来贴着他的屁股。

Harry微微动了动，“Draco？”他迷迷糊糊的低声说，磨蹭着Draco的后脑。“你在？”

即使Draco知道这对他完全不公平，他还是忍不住。“是我，亲爱的，”Draco回答，故意压低声音。“是你的男朋友。”

Draco感觉到Harry睡意朦胧的微笑，因为他脸贴着Draco脖子上露出的皮肤。他的胡茬有点粗糙，使得Draco颤抖一下，他的欲望几乎立刻反应了。

“唔，Draco，”Harry再次说，声音虔诚钟爱，即使还有睡意。“我想你，”他轻轻吻吻Draco的脖子，往Draco的后背直送去一阵电流。“很想你。”

Draco畏缩了。“我知道，”他温柔说道。“我知道你想。”

“唔，觉得像做梦，”Harry喃喃说道，他现在一次又一次的吻着Draco高度敏感的脖子，搂着Draco腰的手臂又收紧了一点。“我在做梦吗？”

“不是，”Draco低声说。他知道——他知道——他应该唤醒Harry，但环住他腰的手往上摸着他胸口，Harry的牙齿轻轻咬着他的肩膀和背脊，Draco的身体就像在火上，他付出什么代价也不愿停下。“是真的，love。”

Harry轻轻顶着他。“好。”

Draco再次喘息一声，然后Harry突然摁住他肩膀让他平躺下，同时自己翻身完全压到他身上。Draco楞住了，以最心跳停止呼吸不能阴茎涨大的方式完全屈服在大个男人的身下。

“Draco，”Harry低声说，依然闭着眼睛。他动了动好完全舒适的压在Draco身上，Draco忍不住呻吟一声。现在，Harry的嘴唇离Draco的只有几英寸。“爱你。”

Draco咽下口水，一个巨大的肿块堵住了他的喉咙。令他惊骇的，他不得不眨眼忍住泪水。“我知道，”他低语，声音颤抖。“我想，我想我也爱你。”

一个困乏，绝对可爱的微笑浮上Harry唇边，这融化了Draco的心。他忍不住，他仰头猛然撞上Harry的唇。

Draco的身体深处仿佛有火山爆发。他的手摁住Harry的后脑，手指埋在厚厚的黑发中，把Harry拉进他所能给与的最激烈的吻。

Harry在他身上活动起来，他的手到处移动仿佛咬摸遍Draco全身——脸，头发，肚子，手臂。他的舌头滑进Draco嘴里，Draco直到此刻才知道一条舌头会这么大，有这么多末梢神经，而每一根神经的末端都爱上了Harry。

“上帝，Draco……”Harry喘息，他的吻变得更加激励，更加疯狂。毯子滑下他们交缠的身体，落到地上。“Draco，”

“Harry……”Draco呜咽，双手抱紧Harry把他拉下来，想要把他摁到胸口。“Harry……”

“Draco？”

“还要，”Draco贴着Harry的唇边喘息。“Merlin，不要停……”

“Draco？”

“求你，”

“我的老天爷，Draco？！”

Harry惊恐的叫道，挣脱Draco的拥抱，摔下沙发。“见鬼！”他再次骂道，惊慌的睁大眼睛。“见鬼，我干了什么？！”

Draco立刻坐起身。“等等，Harry，不是你以为的——”

“对不起，”Harry飞快说道，举起手退后几步。“对不起我不知道，没发现，我以为你是他，”

“是，我知道，”Draco苦涩的回答。“听着，这不是你的错，是我——”

“哦不，宝贝，别这么说，”Harry立刻说。“根本不是你的错。是我，我比你大，在你身边我需要能控制住自己。你没有犯错误——”

“我自己来的这儿，开始在你睡觉的时候吻你，”Draco坦白说道。“然后我爬到你怀里抱着你。当你问我是不是你的Draco的时候，我假装我是，然后我先吻的你。充满感情的。”

Harry不知所措。“哦，”他终于小声说。他看起来很困惑。“呃，那么听起来也许有一部分是你的错，”他开口。“但我肯定其实是我的错。”

Draco几乎咆哮了。“该死的格兰芬多。”他站起来怒视Harry，双手抱胸。“我开始的，我想要吻你。显然，你也想吻我否则你不会沉浸进去。因此，我们想要对方，现在还有什么问题？”

Harry目瞪口呆。“什么问题？”他重复，他激烈的挥舞手臂。“这个！我们！一切！”

“我看不出来，”Draco反驳。

“你是个未成年人，”Harry根本是在怒吼。“未成年！这就是我一直努力不要做的！你知不知道我醒来发现自己在骚扰一个十六岁的男孩是什么感觉——”

“十七，”Draco插嘴，依然坚决的盯着Harry。

他的声音很低但阻止了Harry的吼叫。“什么？”他难以置信的低声说道。

Draco深吸口气。“我说我十七岁了，Harry。”


	7. 十六（到十七）

“我说我十七了，Harry。”

Draco安静的话隆隆回响在突然的寂静之中，它的内容甚至淹没了电视低沉的声音。Harry震惊的盯着他。“你十七了？”他终于嘶声问道。

Draco点点头。

Harry向他走了两步，Draco的胃兴奋的煽动一下。

“你是个成年人？”

“是，”

再向前一步。

“成年了？一直？”

“绝对。”

Harry现在几乎要碰到他了。“但为什么你告诉我你十六岁？”

“因为我是十六岁，第一天，”Draco诚实的回答。“在我自己的时间，那是我生日的前夜。所以我就在第二天成了十七岁。”

Harry小心的看着他。“所以你是说你来的第二天就是十七岁了？”

Draco再次点点头。

“但——但你让我把你当孩子对待。为什么你不告诉我？”

“嗯，我一开始不能告诉你！”

“为什么不？”

沉浸在情绪里，Draco的话脱口而出。“因为十六岁给了我保护。”

“保护？”Harry睁大眼睛，然后他缩远了。“因为我？”他问，以一种和高大自信的体格毫不相称的声音。“你以为你需要对我的保护？”

Draco立刻诅咒他选择的词汇。“只是一开始，Harry。”他立刻说。“我只是相信要是你以为我十六岁，你就不会碰我。”

“但你以为要是我知道你其实十七了，我就会把你摁到床上用我最邪恶的方式对待你。”

Draco畏缩了，要是Harry这么说。

Harry坐倒在沙发上，手肘撑着膝盖，头埋在手里，他的手指立刻陷进厚密的黑发里。他看起来灰心丧气，就像刚刚被踢了一脚还相信是自己活该的小狗。

“听我说，Harry——”

“我不怪你，当然，”Harry低声说，没有抬头。“第一天我肯定把你吓坏了。我不能怪你还怕我——”

Draco嗤了一声走向Harry。他抓住Harry的手腕把他的手拉开，使得Harry惊讶的抬起头。

“我不怕你，”他紧紧拉着Harry的手腕，低头认真的看着年长的男孩。“我从来没有怕过你。”

Harry微微翻翻眼睛，移开目光。“你这么说只是为了让我感觉好点，”他说，有点粗鲁。“没关系，我是个大人，我可以接受真相。我差点强暴了一个十六岁的孩子，当然他会害——”

Draco利用他还抓着Harry胳膊的手摇了摇他。“闭嘴，Potter。一，你甚至没有脱我的衣服，二，你不知道。自从那时起你就是个完美的绅士。事实上，”这时Draco俯下身，他的脸离Harry只有几英寸。“我觉得你有点太过绅士了。”

Harry皱起眉头。“对不起？你是指——什么？”他尖叫出最后一个词，因为Draco顺势靠向前，舒服的跨坐在Harry腿上。

“我是指，”Draco邪恶的说，不理会Harry被照明咒困住的小鹿的表情，“你有很多机会攻击我，而你最多只是吻过我的脸。”

“我当然不会！”Harry抗议，“你太小了！”

他想要起身，显然打算把Draco从他腿上弄下去。Draco立刻防守。

“唔－唔，Harry，”他责备，用大腿夹紧Harry，利用位居上方的优势摁住Harry。“你乖乖的别动。”为了强调他的观点，他把Harry的手腕压在沙发背上，他脑袋的两侧。

“Draco——”

“我想要坐在这儿。你要是想动就得把我抱起来。”

Harry透过墨黑的长睫毛看着他。“这很容易做到。”

Draco忍不住挑逗的看了一眼Harry的手臂和胸膛。“我肯定是的，你这个大猩猩，但你愿意在你过度的正义感把我推到地上前先听我说完吗？”

Harry微微仰头，端详Draco一会儿。Draco想要陶醉在他性感的外貌中。即使手腕被按住，他看起来依然强大而且远非无助。

“好，我会听。”

“要是我松开你的手，你也不会试图逃走，或者赶我上床去，或者其他的？”

Harry哼了一声，“相信我，你想用这双小手按住我胳膊的可爱企图决不是把我留在沙发上的原因。”

Draco眯起眼睛。远非无助，确实。慢慢的，他松开Harry的手腕，坐在他腿上双手抱胸。

Harry模仿他的动作，也双手抱胸。

“我不怕你。”

“但Draco——”

“嘘，我认真的。我曾经害怕，是。但你用你讨厌的格兰芬多高尚态度治愈了我，明白吗？我现在不害怕。”

“什么，到今天？你来了快一个月了。如果你不怕我，为什么你不早些告诉我你真实的年龄？”

“因为没有理由早些告诉你，”Draco耸耸肩说。“你把我照顾的很好，我没有理由改变什么。”

“斯莱特林，”Harry嘟哝，带着些微恼怒的摇摇头。“那么为什么现在告诉我？”

Draco舔舔嘴唇，双手放到Harry脑后的沙发上，以便能以他自认性感的姿势靠向Harry，然后把声音降低到他希望可称之为性感的程度。“因为也许整个被压在床上让你用最邪恶的方式对待开始听起来像个好主意了。”

令Draco极其惊愕的，Harry只是不相信的笑了起来。

“对，”他怀疑的说，一手抓抓头发，差点打中Draco小心放置的手臂。“不赖。”

“嘿，我是认真的！”Draco大声说道。

“当然当然，”Harry故意屈尊同意。“你接着就要告诉我在你假装十六岁的时候每次自慰都会想着我，或者你希望我们在Aston里做，或者你偷偷打算勾引我。”

Draco惊奇的睁大眼睛。“呃？”

“瞧，我很感激你想要让我好过点，真的，”Harry真诚的说，伸出他的大手抓住Draco的手腕，轻易把它们拉离沙发背，推着Draco回复坐姿。“但你不用担心我的感情，好吗？”

“但——”

“你只要担心睡的够不够，吃的好不好，当个乖乖的小Draco，”他茫然不知的继续，把Draco的手放回他膝盖，居然还安慰的拍了拍。

“但——”

“所以你现在为什么不去再睡会儿呢？我明天想带你去Harronds买东西。”

“但——”

“来，起来。”不到一秒钟，Harry站了起来，同时推着气得说不出话来的Draco站起身。

“但是Harry——”

“没有但是，Draco！只因为你十七而不是十六，不等于说你不需要睡觉。”他轻轻把Draco推向卧室。“现在去吧，趁我不得不打你屁股之前。”

Draco尝试最后一次。他立定，转身面对Harry。往前跨出一大步，距离Harry非常近，近得足以感觉到他身体醉人的热度。他伸出手，一只手指慢慢滑过Harry强健的胸膛，隔着他薄薄的棉T恤，从锁骨直到肚脐，刚刚停在睡裤的腰线以上。

“法律上，你可以对我的屁股做任何事，”他轻声说，以他能做到的最丝滑的声音。

Harry居然有勇气大笑起来。“你真可爱，”他承认，推着Draco再次转身面对卧室。“现在上床去。”

Draco迅速发现自己独自一人，被塞进大的自己和Harry共享的大床上，枕头松松软软，被子盖到肩头，灯光调暗了，Binky触手可及。

他眨眨眼，在脑海里回放最后十五分钟，想知道他诱惑Harry的尝试怎么会变得虎头蛇尾。

“好吧，Potter，”他终于对着黑暗空旷的房间说道，“我希望你知道这意味着战争。”

********

当Harry第二天晨跑回来，他完全瞠目结舌。

“嘿Draco？”Draco听到他喊，正从大门走向厨房。“你起来了吗？有什么闻起来——老天。”

Draco靠着厨房台面，狡猾的微笑着。“嗨，宝贝，”他甜甜说道。

Harry站着，一动不动，在厨房和起居室的门口。他的目光从餐桌上的美食到Draco诱人的表情到他过大的T恤，明亮红色前面还有金色大字狮子的骄傲。

“你？”Harry看来不知所措。“你做的？”

“我给你做了早餐，”Draco甜蜜蜜的说，指着很多餐盘，“怕万一你饿了。”

Harry咽下口水。“你？你穿着，我的T恤？”

“什么，这件？”Draco指着他的衣服，无辜的睁大眼睛。“我不知道。”

“它是红的，上面还有格兰芬多的纹章，”Harry咬牙说道。

“真的是吗？”Draco故意摸摸胸口，仿佛要把衣服拉紧。“哦，喜欢这件！所以。”

他收敛表情，噘嘴，用悲哀的灰色眼睛抬眼看着Harry。“我不是故意穿你的衣服，”他懊悔的说。“但它很舒服，而且闻起来很好。你不会让我去换，是吗？”

Harry的手紧紧抓着一把椅子的边缘，指节发白。他挤出一个微笑。“当然不会。”他粗声说道。“我的就是你的。”

Draco抛给他一个幸福的笑容。“谢谢，Harry！”他快活的说。

“不必，”Harry僵硬的回答。

********

在一顿美味的早餐之后——其间Draco恶毒的享受着观看Harry努力表现正常而不要盯着他的T恤——Draco快速的填好几张他们账户的文件，而Harry去洗了个澡。即使他现在知道永远不能回去自己的时间，出于习惯，他依然记住了所有表现优异的股票，并且特别注意到他未来自己作出的几项精彩投资。

就在Draco签下最后一份文件时，Harry出来了，穿着松松的黑色长裤和一件与他眼睛相称的合身绿外套。他的头发还是湿的，反射着灯光，还有Draco爱慕的微薄香水味荡漾在空气中。

“浴室归你了，”Harry说，没有意识到Draco正在经历的小小心悸。

Draco困难的咽下口水。“对，浴室，”他低声说，跌跌撞撞的走向浴室，免得口水落到刚刚签好的文件上模糊了墨水。

当他站在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上脱去他的（或是Harry的）衣服时，他看到了镜子里的自己。一个月能造成多少区别！那个初来时憔悴瘦弱的自己不见了。现在，他的皮肤粉红健康，眼睛明亮清澈，甚至头发也光滑丰盈。他不再能数出自己的肋骨，胸膛和手臂看来仿佛增添了一丝轮廓。

“不赖，帅哥，”他对镜子里的男孩说。

帅哥，真的。都亏了Harry。

Draco的心脏乱跳一拍，他确实欠了Harry。Harry，是Draco认识的最温柔甜蜜性感的巫师。

只要想到Harry，尤其是他一刻之前的模样，清清爽爽的从浴室出来，就能使得Draco全力勃起。他立刻打开淋浴走进水中，闭上眼享受热水冲刷身体的幸福。

依然闭着眼睛，他伸手摸索，抓起海绵和他认为是年长自己调制的沐浴乳。但是当他打开盖子，Harry的香水味飘进鼻子，Draco几乎两腿发软。

我现在绝不可能不自慰就出去，他一边深吸着他逐渐喜爱的性感室友的香味，一边想道。我不能相信他又用香水又用这个洗澡。难怪他闻起来总是那么美味。

Draco克制不住的把海绵扔到一边，往手里倒满了乳液。他手指握紧自己坚硬的欲望，满意的飞快的揉了揉，侧身靠到墙上，让热水继续淋过他的脖子和肩膀和身侧。

乳液有着完美的润滑度，Draco再次愉快的闭上双眼，手开始顺着阴茎上下移动。沉浸在Harry的味道中，他唯一能做的就是克制自己不要马上就射出来。

他想象自己躺着，腿圈着Harry的腰，而Harry一次又一次深深的进入他。

“感觉到了吗，love？”想象中的Harry说。“我有多硬？是因为你。你让我兴奋。”

Draco呻吟了，淋浴的水声淹没了他的声音，他的手加快速度。

“我可以干你一辈子，”想象的Harry继续，俯身激烈的吻住Draco，就像头天晚上他们的那个吻。“我永远不想停。”

Draco开始喘息，他几乎捏不住自己。依赖运气，他另一只手伸到身后，一只手指疯狂的进入自己的身体。

“你多大都无所谓，”想象里的Harry保证，和Draco一样沉重的喘息着，一边挤压Draco的阴茎。“十六，十七，二十一，你总是让我兴奋，因为我总是爱你。”

Draco的手指突然碰到了他的前列腺，他猛烈的射了出来，我也爱你留在了嘴边。

********

Draco毫不费力的就说服了Harry开Aston去那个神秘的Harrods。Draco满足的瘫在豪华的皮座椅上，Harry熟练的开车带他穿过忙碌的麻瓜伦敦，非常骄傲的告诉他不必担心，他对车施过咒语可以以魔法制作一个停车点，无论在哪儿。

Harrods原来是个商店——Draco见过的最大的商店，比对角巷最大的商店还要大上十倍，而且出售你能想到的所有东西，从衣服到餐具到食物。

“都是麻瓜做的？”他敬畏的问Harry，紧跟在他身边挤过人群。

“是的，”Harry证实，安慰的搂搂Draco。

“不靠魔法？”

“当然。”

Draco不愿承认，但当他漫步在保持完美恒温的走道（不用加热或冷却咒），吃着松饼（由没有咒语运转的路子烘培而成），乘坐自动楼梯（温柔的把他送到下一层而且没有给他转向），他不得不承认，他印象深刻。他爱魔法，也永远不会放弃它，但麻瓜没有魔法也做的很棒。

他们在购物中心里星罗棋布的众多餐厅里挑了一家午餐，挤进拥挤的用餐区的一张小桌子。几周前，被这么多麻瓜包围会让他恐慌，但现在他几乎不在乎他们。他能和Harry贴近到膝盖都碰在一起的时候怎么会在乎几个麻瓜？他只能注意Harry的外套多么完美的映衬着他的眼睛的时候，麻瓜对他还能有什么影响？为什么他要担心麻瓜走来走去，他们就像水一样流动在他和Harry的桌边，他们就像在孤岛之上，Draco还能趁机偷吃Harry的薯条。

他们可以滚蛋，Draco才不关心。他不再害怕了。

午餐后，他们走出Harrods，悠闲的顺着骑士桥街散步，直到Draco看到另一家咖啡馆。

“想喝杯咖啡吗，Potter？”

“我总是喜欢咖啡，”Harry承认。“但我想你不——”

“那就来，”Draco说，打断他。他用力拉着大个男孩的手臂——这举动看来逗乐了Harry——拖着他走进咖啡馆。他带头走向柜台，然后研究着墙上的饮品单。

“今天两位想喝点什么？”服务员愉快的问道。

Harry清清喉咙，“我们要一大杯热巧——”

“摩卡，”Draco打断他，直接对服务员说。“巧克力，榛子糖浆和鲜奶油加倍。哦，还有一杯拿铁不放糖，多加一份浓咖啡，给这个黑发小子。”

然后他双手抱胸，挑战的瞪着Harry，质问他敢改变要求。

Harry侧头思索的盯着Draco。“我以为你不喜欢摩卡。”

“人，会，长，大，”Draco回答，强调每一个字。

Harry扬起一条眉毛，但没有抗议。他只是掏出钞票，递给服务员。“照金发小孩说的。”

Draco踢了一脚Harry的脚踝。“别说我小，坏蛋！”

“哦，别踢我，小混蛋！”

服务员奇怪的看着他们的举动。“你们是亲戚吗？”

“我们是——”

“实际上，我们是男朋友，”Draco愉快的宣布。“我是凶狠粗鲁的上面，他是卑微可怜的下面，昨天晚上他还求我——噢！”

Harry一把捂住Draco的嘴。

“他是我表弟，”他试图告诉震惊的服务员，坚定的把挣扎的Draco摁在胸口。“我非常顽劣的小表弟。”

服务员松了口气。“他看起来有点难对付。”

“你完全不了解，”Harry意味深长的说。他另一只手接过找钱，塞进口袋，拉着Draco走向窗边的桌子。

“你真没趣，Harry，”Draco一等Harry松手就说。

Harry翻翻眼睛。“我有很多乐趣，”他面无表情的说道。

“你没有。你不让我看色情杂志，不让我告诉那个咖啡小子你是个可怜的下面，不干我——”

“嘿，等等，”Harry辩解。“你又不是真想跟我做。”

Draco盯着他，目瞪口呆。Harry真有这么笨吗？“其实，”他开口，降低声音——呃，如果不算放荡，至少也不是尖利的程度。“我非常，非常想要——”

“摩卡，”服务员插嘴，把一个盛满鲜奶油，巧克力酱的大杯放到Draco面前。“这是你的拿铁，”他说，把另一个杯子放到Harry面前。他兴高采烈的笑道。“幸福的家庭还需要什么吗？”

想着宇宙为什么突然开始跟他作对，Draco瞪着这个讨厌鬼。“单独的房间，我才能像昨晚干你妈一样干我的表哥。”

服务员瞪大眼睛，倒抽一口冷气，然后逃走了，Harry嘴都没来得及张开。

“Draco！”

“什么？”

Harry一半惊骇，一半怀疑的大笑一声。“你真是无可救药。”

“随你说，”Draco漫不经心的说，他倾身，“现在关于——”

“摩卡？”

“什么？”

“摩卡，”Harry重复，指着Draco面前的杯子。“你想不想试试？”

Draco闭上眼睛，深深吸口气，然后数到三，利用这点时间通知他的欲望他也很遗憾，显然就算Draco脱光衣服跳到他腿上，Harry也不会明白。他睁开眼睛，小心打量正在讨论中的摩卡。“是，”他最后傲慢的说。“我准备好的时候会试的。”

“你不会喜欢的，你知道，”Harry预言，非常忍耐的语气。“你又会嫌它苦。我会替你喝完，因为你还小，不会欣赏咖啡。”

这得到了Draco的注意。“我没有！”

“那就试试，”Harry挑战道，“尝一口。”

Draco对Harry摆出最臭的表情。不愿被击败，他抓起杯子，喝了一口。陌生的咖啡味道击中了他舌头，他下意识的做个苦脸。

“告诉你了，”Harry露出得意的表情。“喏，你为什么不放下来，我会去给你——”

“等等，等等，”Draco反驳。“给人一次机会，”他深吸口气，再喝了一口，这次尝试真正品尝滑进嘴里的液体。

首先是浓滑的生奶油，带着香草和糖的味道。紧跟着是厚重的巧克力和淡淡的榛子糖浆的味道——都被牛奶完美的调和了。其下隐伏了一丝强烈的苦涩，但是惊奇的，Draco发现这种对比使得其他味道更加浓烈甜蜜。

美味。

Draco又喝了几大口，迷上了这种复杂的味道。他终于缓缓睁眼，发现Harry震惊的盯着他。

Draco慢慢舔舔嘴唇，欣喜的看着Harry的目光自动跟随他舌头的活动，舔去粉红嘴唇上的奶沫和奶油。“美味，”他差不多是咕哝着说，得意的表情正如之前Harry的。

Harry大声咽下口水，立刻把注意力转移到他自己的拿铁上。

********

在他们离开咖啡馆之前，Draco借口去了一会儿洗手间。洗手后，他好好观察了一下镜子里的自己。

只是有那么一秒，你的头发散着，你就，你就和他一模一样。

Harry几周前的话回响在他脑海里。他回忆起冰箱上那些照片里的自己是怎么修剪头发的，松散还有些凌乱。不太像他现在用发胶塑成的钢盔。

我21岁的时候很性感。也是时候改变造型了。

他轻轻拨动头发。硬得像石头，摸起来也不算舒服，尤其和他头发天生的柔软形成了对比。反复掂量这个主意，他擦干手离开了洗手间。

他穿过咖啡馆的时候，注意到Harry站在门口，显然在等Draco，同时在和一个与他年龄相仿的男人聊天。

一个长得很英俊的年龄相仿的男人。

一个长得很英俊的年龄相仿的男人，实际上很靠近Harry，几乎在Harry的个人空间之内。Draco只能看到Harry的背，也就是说能清楚看到那个男人热切的表情和他从头到脚打量Harry的贪婪目光。

他知道这种表情，自己就这样无数次的看过Harry。这种表情在大声呐喊你见鬼的为什么还不把我压倒？这种表情立刻激怒了Draco，因为除他之外没人可以这样直接。

Harry看来完全没发现，他冷淡的姿势表明他甚至不知道自己被勾搭了。另一个男人倾身，一手放到Harry手臂上，那只Draco垂涎了几个星期的手臂。

必须采取行动，立刻。Draco毫不犹豫的踢翻一把椅子。

翻倒声吸引了整个店里人的注意。Harry转过身的时候，Draco正抱着脚，满脸苦相。

“噢，我的脚，”他哀声说。

“Draco！”Harry立刻到了他身边。“你没事吧？疼吗？”

“噢，没什么，”Draco说，摆出勇敢的表情。“只不过是撞到椅子。没关系。”

“你肯定？”Harry担忧的问道，跪下来双手轻轻握住Draco的脚。

“这是谁？”那个潜在的偷Harry贼问，出现在他们身边。

“我男，呃，表弟，”Harry随口回答，全心全意的检查Draco的脚。

Draco得意洋洋。另一个男人露出冷笑。

“笨手笨脚的小家伙，不是吗？”他嘲笑道，扶起倒下的椅子。

Draco冷冷的看他一眼。“淫荡的家伙，不是吗？”

那个男人瞠目结舌。“你刚刚说我什么？”

“哦，我道歉，”Draco毫无诚意的说。“你这种耳朵长到屁股上的人很难听懂我的话。”

那人的表情开始僵硬。“嘿，你等着——”

“看来没什么，”Harry站起身，完全没发现Draco和那人之间的对视。“不过，我还是要仔细看看。可以走了吗？”

“是，Harry，我们走，”Draco说，带着胜利的微笑。

那人转向Harry。“你听到你表弟刚刚的话了吗？”

Harry立刻冷下脸。“他受伤了，”他厉声说。“要是你不介意，你挡住我们的路了。”

那个男人目瞪口呆。“你不是认真的。”

“我跟你保证是的，”Harry简单说道，一手搂住得意的Draco的腰扶好他。

“但，但等等，你至少可以给我电话？”那人绝望的说道，眼睁睁的看着他的目标飞走。

Harry睁大眼睛。“我的号码？”他怀疑的问。“不，我想不必。”他疑惑的摇摇头。“来，Draco，我扶你出去。”

那人再次尝试。“但是——”

“再见，”Draco甜甜说道，给他一个最佳微笑，让Harry抱紧他，扶他出了门。

********

一到户外，Harry谨慎的对Draco的脚施了几个治疗咒，即使他的脚没什么大问题，至少撞痛的脚趾好了。Draco认为一个感激的拥抱是合适的，所以他热心的紧紧抱住Harry。

“谢谢，Harry，”他说，抬眼看着Harry。他永远要不够Harry温暖的身体贴紧他的感觉，还有Harry令人疯狂的性感香水味，明亮的绿眼睛和光滑的皮肤。

Harry看来不太知道该拿一个把他抱的紧紧的少年怎么办。他咽下口水。“呃，不客气，”他最后说道，他抬手回以拥抱。“对不起你伤到了——脚！”

他的最后一个字是尖叫着说出来的，他低头惊奇的盯着Draco。“你刚刚捏我屁股？”

Draco只是无辜的眨眼看着他。

Harry小心看看周围。“疯狂，”他终于说，松开Draco。后者勉强松开了紧紧搂住Harry的胳膊。

基于无言的同意，他们开始往Aston的方向回走，沿着几乎没人的寂静的人行道。“我可以问个问题吗，Harry？”Draco问，边走边偷看Harry一眼。

“任何你想要的。”

“你的头发很黑，但我没看到你下巴上有青影。你怎么保持脸上皮肤光滑的？”

“我用咒语，当然，”Harry坦白回答。“不过只在白天有效。到早上还是有很多胡茬。你只不过没看到。”

“哦，我不知道有咒语剃须。”

Harry眨眨眼。然后嘴角慢慢露出微笑。

“什么？”Draco防卫的问道。

“只不过是可爱的我真不知道从何说起，”Harry严肃的说，摇摇头。

“可爱？”Draco惊奇的重复。“什么可爱？你到底在胡说些什么？”

Harry咬着嘴唇，显然在克制微笑变成大笑。“你还不用剃须。”

Draco微微张大嘴，脸颊慢慢泛出羞红。“我也剃须！”他立刻撒谎。

Harry哼了一声。“对。”

“我是的！”

“当然你是的，”Harry洋洋得意的说。“所以你不知道那个咒语。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“行，行。又不是我的错！我是金发！”他抗议。

“我知道你是的，”Harry安慰他，完全被整个对话逗乐了。

“金发体毛不多！”

“当然不多。”

“如果我不是金发，我打赌我一天要剃两次胡子！肯定比你多。”

Harry哈哈大笑。“只有你练剃须都要比。”

“哦，闭嘴，你这个长毛大野人。”

“嘿，当心我的感情，亲爱的。”Harry显然还在开心。

“唔，”Draco翘起鼻子。“怪物。”

Harry俯身在他耳边低声说。“你跟我，”他不怀好意的说。“我想你喜欢我比你大点儿。”

Draco被冒犯了。“我肯定不是！”他抗议。“到底我为什么要喜欢？”

“唔，我不知道。”Harry眼里有着淘气的闪光。“也许是因为我就能这么做。”

下一刻，Draco的世界旋转了，Harry一把抱起Draco，轻易的把他扛到肩上。

Draco尖叫一声。“Potter！”他吼道，一边捶打Harry的背。“马上放我下来。”

“要是我不呢？你怎么办？继续像个小丫头一样尖叫？”

“Potter！”Draco加倍努力。“放我下来！”

Harry大笑着，又转了两圈才放下Draco站好，手扶着Draco的腰确保他稳住了。

Draco觉得有点轻飘飘，他不肯定是不是全因为被当作娃娃一样举了起来。“我等不及再长大了，”他喘着气说。Harry的手依然在他腰上，隔着衣服也透着灼热沉重。“我就可以把你扛起来，让你也尝尝是什么滋味。”

“你永远不会够大，”Harry反驳，他的手稍微收紧一点，从只是放在Draco屁股上，变成把Draco微微拉向他怀里。“我总是能把你抱起来。”

Draco抽了口气。“把我当你的玩具，是吗，Potter？”他低声说，再挪近一点，直到几乎贴着Harry胸口。“以为你爱拿我怎么样都行？”

Harry颤抖着吐了口气，手往下滑到Draco后腰上，轻轻把他拉近。“差不多，”他低声说。

Draco抬头看着Harry的嘴唇，柔软粉红完美。“唔，”是他唯一能作出的回应，然后微微扬起头。

令他惊喜的，Harry的睫毛颤动，紧张的伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，嘴唇闪着光。

他们沉重的呼吸声围绕着Draco，他几乎肯定他和Harry会接吻。慢慢的，他一手滑进Harry脑后厚厚的黑发。

“Harry，”他轻声说，踮起脚，想要感受那诱人的嘴唇。

Harry有一刻不能动弹。“你在干吗？”他低声说，手指攥紧Draco的外套。

“没什么，”Draco撒谎说，尽力不要吓走对方。几乎带着突然的期待，他闭上眼睛，嘴唇柔软，准备——

叭，叭！

在突然的惊吓下，Harry跳开了，就像Draco是块热铁。附近两辆车擦身而过，差点出了车祸。司机开始大吼大叫，伴以更多的喇叭声和粗鲁的手势。

“呃，那是，”Harry好像很慌张，立刻退开几英尺。“唔，我，对不起，不是，呃，不是故意靠那么近，但是，呃，我想我们该走了？”

Draco挫败的捏捏鼻梁，吐出一串咒骂，导致Harry盯着他。

“我，不知道你会这些话，”他终于敬畏的说道。

“是，对，”Draco简单回答。“我知道，我不是小孩，你知道。”

Harry突然显得更加不安。“呃，我知道，”他飞快说道，然后指指人行道，“Aston还有一个街区，然后我们就能回家了，来？”

Draco翻翻眼睛，再次吐出一句咒骂。

“好，那个字，我知道你知道，但我没想到你会说出来，你知道？”

Draco恶狠狠的瞪他一眼。

Harry咬着嘴唇，“行，”他侧侧头。“这边，来。”

Draco勉强跟上Harry，微妙的调整裤子给他勃起的欲望更多空间，他再次想知道宇宙里会不会有位神明正在嘲笑他全身心的努力。

********

那个晚上，当他和Harry懒洋洋的坐在起居室里，看着电视上的足球赛，Draco断定他是太微妙了。显然，要是他想要Harry干他，他必须更直接一点。

他环顾暗下来的起居室，唯一的光来自厨房，还有眼前闪动的电视。他们分享了松软的大沙发和一大包薯片。Draco认为这是个好地方展开他的勾引计划。

“我不敢相信你还没哄我开始放动画片，”Harry随口说，目光追随着屏幕上麻瓜小人的活动。

“我也喜欢运动，你知道。我告诉过你我不是小孩，”Draco坦率的回到。“还有，我正忙着琢磨怎么钻进你裤子，顾不上关心看什么。”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼，转头面对Draco。“什么？”

“什么？”

“你刚刚？”

Draco胜利的对他露出微笑。

Harry困惑的摇摇头。“肯定是我听错了，”他终于说，一手挠挠头发。

Draco靠向前，舔舔嘴唇。“你听到了什么，Harry？”他低声挑逗的问道。

“你不会想知道，”Harry悲哀的说，从放在他们之间的袋子里给自己抓了一把薯片。

Draco开始慢慢靠近。“哦，但我觉得我想。”他狡猾的说。“我觉得很愿意知道你每一点肮脏的小秘密。”

咔嚓。

响亮的声音回荡在房间里，完全破坏了这一刻。Draco安静了，挫败的闭上眼睛。

“噢，你刚刚压碎了薯片，”他听到Harry说。

“不，见鬼，”他嘟哝。

“没事，我们还有很多，”Harry安慰他，他笑了，“我不在乎吃碎薯片，只要是你捏碎的。”

Draco挣扎着想要陶醉于Harry不经意的浪漫天性，又想要往迟钝的格兰芬多脑袋里塞进些理性。

他愠怒的向后靠着椅背，Harry拿起薯片袋，再次专心看电视。

Draco再次尝试。“想要来一场吗，Potter？”

“什么？哦，不，不，谢谢，”Harry茫然的说。“我吃这个就行，不用多的了。”

Draco挥舞双手，冲出了房间。

不久之后，他又冲了回来，从吃惊的Harry手上一把抓过薯片袋扔到一边。

“Draco！你要——”

“你到底干不干我？”

Harry的眼睛睁得巨大。“什么？”他尖叫。

“你，”Draco咬牙切齿，相当愤恨（这确实是非常费劲的一天）的说。“要干我吗？”

Harry张开嘴又无声的闭上。

“只要回答要还是不要，Potter！”

“我——我不懂，”Harry结结巴巴的说。

“你还有什么不懂？”Draco吼道，已经无计可施。“我问你想不想要——想不想干——想不想脱光我的衣服，把我扔到床上干到床垫里！见鬼的有什么难懂？！”

Harry看起来就像有人用晕眩咒击中了他。他睁大眼睛——绿色，Merlin，真是绿得要命——藏在眼镜后面，身上的每一丝肌肉都停滞了。Draco瞪着他，双臂抱胸，不耐烦的点着地板。

终于，Harry咽下口水。“呃？没什么难懂，”他客气的说，看着地面。“非常，非常清楚。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“感谢Merlin，”他简短说道。“那么是在这儿干，还是——”

“而答案是不。”

现在轮到Draco发呆了。在他全部的引诱Harry计划中，这种结果是他完全没预料到的。“什么？”他失措的说。

说这话仿佛付出了Harry极大的努力，但他抬起头平静的看着Draco。“我说不，我不会干你。”

Draco眨眨眼。他终于让Harry明白了，直截了当的提供他纯贞青春的身体——而Harry说了不？“为什么不？”他反问。

“很多理由！”Harry回答。“首先，你不信任我。”

“你以为我不信任你？！”Draco瞠目结舌。“我刚刚要你干我！”

“而你依然相信只要你告诉了我你是十七岁我就会这么做！”

Draco不知所措。“但？你不会？”

Harry叹口气，倒在沙发上，躺下。“你这个小傻瓜，”他充满感情的说，抬头透过刘海看着Draco。“不，我不会。”

“因为你觉得我不信任你？”

“当然。要是你相信我一直以来不扑倒你只不过是因为不合法，在我身边你怎么会觉得安全？”

Draco觉得又开始恼怒，“也许我想要被扑倒。”

“也许你不知道什么对你更好。”

“也许你只不过是保护欲过头。”

“也许这就是我作为你男朋友的责任。”

尽管事情发生了可怕的转变，这个词使得Draco的脸突然绽放出微笑。“你是我男朋友？”他羞涩的重复。“真的？我的？”

Harry困惑的皱起眉头。“有什么问题吗？”

Draco兴奋到觉得自己脸都红了。下一刻他根本就是把自己扔到沙发上，砰得压住Harry，使得大个的男孩噢的叫了出来。

在Harry抗议之前，Draco说道，“男朋友是用来做的，Harry，”他甜甜的说，舒舒服服的趴在Harry身上。

Harry艰难的咽下口水。“小的不算，”他不稳定的说，警惕的看着跨坐在他身上的少年。

“我不小很久啦，”Draco低声说，手放在Harry胸口，轻轻抚摸他的T恤。“我这个月少说长了十斤，我长高了，我很快就会和你一样大。”

Harry在他身下像弓弦一样绷得紧紧的。“我告诉过你，你永远不会和我一样大，”他轻快的取笑，试图转变气氛。

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

Draco靠向前，他们的脸只差30厘米不到。“闭嘴。”

Harry咬住嘴唇，Draco屏住呼吸。此刻Harry仿佛完全任他摆布，他的手指不受控制，抓住机会隔着T恤抚摸Harry的肌肉，贪婪的汲取每一寸他能碰到的胸部。

当Draco摸他的时候，Harry喘息一声，然后再次艰难的咽下口水，紧紧闭上眼睛。他没有触碰Draco，但也没有要他停止。

“你不介意我碰你，Harry？”

Harry摇摇头，没有睁眼。“我全是你的，”他实事求是的说。

Harry的话给Draco带来一阵惊喜，深深触动了他内心深处某些急切与占有的东西。他的手指停在Harry的锁骨上，感受Harry衬衫之下的温暖肌肤。“我可以碰你这儿？”

“当然。”

Draco的手往下滑到Harry的右乳头上。“这儿呢？”

“可以。”

他的手沿着Harry肋骨轮廓继续往下，停在他猜测的Harry的肚脐上方。“这儿？”

Harry微微睁开一只眼。“你可越来越无赖了。”

但是，他听起来有点喘息。Draco觉得有东西隔着分开他们的裤子动了。

故意迟缓下来，Draco手指慢慢往下，直到碰到Harry小腹柔软赤裸的皮肤，他的T恤卷了上去，裤边落低。“这儿怎么样？”他低声说，然后一只手指滑进裤腰。“或者——”

Harry全身都绷紧了，他一手抓住Draco的手腕，摁在小腹上不动。“我不会干你，”他坚定的说，几乎就像是要说服自己而不是Draco。

Draco假笑了，勾引的磨蹭Harry的身体，让他坚硬的欲望贴近Harry。“想要打赌吗？”

Harry的反应是立刻的，他睁大眼睛，屏住呼吸——然后他抓住Draco肩头把他推开。“不，”他说，跌跌撞撞的站起身，“不。”

他胸膛剧烈的起伏着，低头盯着Draco。“我不会，love，我不会对你这么做。”

Draco也跳了起来，他勃起的欲望逼得他几乎能喷出火来。“你到底什么意思，你不会对我做？”他质问。“看在Merlin份上，Harry——”

“我不会，”Harry目光坚定，紧咬着牙说道。“我不能，我不能对你们这么做。”

“你见鬼的在说什么？只不过是性！”

“不只是性！”

“是，是的！你到底有什么鬼问题，Potter？为什么我们不能做？”

话语在Harry能停下之前冲了出来。“因为如果我跟你做，那我就背叛了Draco！”

Draco觉得自己突然浸到了冰水里。“我想我是Draco？”他说，困窘的发现声音在颤抖。

Harry抓抓头发。“你是。但是——”

Draco平静的打断他。“但我不是你想要的Draco。”他忍不住声音里的伤害与背叛。

“宝贝，不，我——”

“对不起。”Draco转身逃出起居室，不能忍受Harry脸上恐怖怜悯的表情。

他冲过走道，扑开卧室的门然后一把甩上，扑到了床上，痛恨自己眼睛开始灼热刺痛。他被羞辱了，他的心很痛，胸口坠的发痛。他真傻！他怎么会以为Harry可能想要他？他是个瘦弱丑陋的小孩。

更重要的是，他不是Harry的Draco。

几秒钟后，门轻轻打开的吱呀声穿过他受伤的思绪，还有同样温柔的Harry悲哀的声音。

“Draco？”

Draco抑制不住一声抽泣，飞快用枕头捂住脑袋。“走开，Potter。”

“Draco，我进来了。”

“我说走开！”他吼道，紧紧抱住枕头。

“不，”他感觉到床下沉一点，Harry坐在床边。“对不起，宝贝。”

Draco嘲弄的对蓬松的枕头哼了哼。“别那么叫我。”他嘶声说道。“你不是真心的。”

“但我——”

“走开。”

“不，”Harry顽固的说。“我不会离开你。”

“为什么不？”Draco苦涩的说，紧紧闭住眼睛，克制灼烫的眼泪。“你不想要我。我显然不是你想要的人，去抱着对他的记忆自慰吧。再找一张另一个我的照片去哭。你知道，你真正爱的那个我。”

Harry僵硬了，床垫动了动。沉默维持了几分钟。“是我活该，”他终于轻声说道，听起来充满了自我厌恶。

尽管自己依然觉得受伤害，Draco忍不住想到了Harry的痛苦。慢慢的，他翻个身拉下枕头，眨眼适应光线。

Harry坐在他身边床上，背靠着床头，缩成一个球，紧紧抱住膝盖。他看起来甚至比Draco还要悲惨。

“对不起，”他再次轻声重复，声音哽咽。“真的。我不是故意伤害你，或者让你以为我不关心你，你这个Draco，因为我关心，宝贝，真的。我只是，只不过——”

他声音渐小，哽咽一声。他痛苦的表情破碎了一点Draco的心，他发现自己不自觉的起身坐到Harry身边，靠到他身边的床头。

他看着Harry颓丧的肩膀，叹口气。“复杂？”他终于建议，以安慰的姿势。

Harry哼了一声，“是，”他说，感激的看着Draco。“复杂。”

Draco点点头。“你也不容易，”他冒险说。“我们是同一个人，但又不一样，我们俩你都关心。”

“是，我真的关心。我关心你——你，就是这个年纪的你——非常。”

Draco想着过去几个星期，摩卡与Aston与麻瓜伦敦，早餐与晚餐，噩梦。他咬着嘴唇。“我知道。”

他的理解看来让Harry松了口气。“我只是不想伤害任何人。”

Draco移开目光。“Harry？”他深吸口气。“只有不在的那个会受伤。”

卧室再次安静了。当Draco终于再度看向Harry，他的绿眼睛可疑的发亮，肯定闪动着泪光。

“但要是他不在了，为什么我记得他？”他轻声说。“我不是应该忘记他吗？要是他真的不在，那么为什么他还在这儿？”他摸摸头，再摸摸胸口。“还有这儿？”

Draco畏缩了。“我不知道，”他坦白说道。“我真的不知道。时间是件奇妙无情的事情。只有Merlin知道它是怎么回事。”他不知道该做什么该说什么，或者他应该让Harry自己哀悼。“对不起，”他终于真心的说。

Harry大大的绿眼睛回到Draco，看起来就像一只流浪犬渴望找到家过夜。Draco发现自己想要给予Harry安慰，以任何可能的方式让他感觉好起来。

“你的Draco和我，我们是同一个人，这是真的。但你所有的和他的回忆，是你我永远不会分享的。”Draco一手放到Harry胳膊上，很吃惊自己这么容易进入安慰者的角色。“我知道你想他，我相信要是他还在某个地方，他也想你。”

Harry咬着嘴唇，紧紧闭住眼睛。Draco让他假装他没有快要哭了。

“想念他没关系，但是你还有我，”他温柔的说道，抚摸着Harry的手臂。“我不会为此恨你。”

Harry大笑一声，仰头靠着床头。“真的很奇异，”他全心同意，睁眼茫然的看着天花板。“整个事件。真是，真是疯狂。有时候我想他想的发痛，有时候我分不清你们两个。”

他再次绝望的大笑一声，这次低头专注的凝视Draco。“有时候我真的忘记了你不是他，”他说，低沉的声音再次搅动Draco压抑不住的热情。“有时候我发现自己的手臂去找你，或者差点就吻到你晕头。”

尽管有这种激烈的情绪——或者正因如此——Draco发现他的身体开始响应Harry的语调和话语。他艰难的咽下口水。“继续，”他低声说。

“自从你来，我就是这样，你知道，”Harry继续，眼里带着一丝野性。“害怕我会忘记你不是我的。”

“我一直在想应该把你送去Snape那里，送到个安全的地方，免得你发现自己被我扑倒。要是我碰了你我永远不会原谅自己。”他声音低了下去。“但我没法让你走。想到你在别的地方，没有我保护你？我也不能接受。”

“所以我在慢慢的发疯，绝望的想要管住自己的手，管住自己的脑子。但今晚——”他难以捉摸的看了一眼Draco，再次抓抓头发。“我没有想到。”

Draco畏缩了，突然重新燃起了羞耻感，使得他的脸颊和胸口灼热。“我——我真的很对不起，”他迫切不安的说，“之前，我应该知道你的感觉，你不想要和我做——”

“等等，”Harry转身奇怪的看着他。“你以为我不想和你做？”

“嗯？呃，是？”Draco咽下口水。“我又瘦又丑——”

“停，”Harry立刻说，声音禁止Draco争论。他微微靠向Draco，突然看起来更大一点。“不准再说。”

Draco颤抖了，他喜欢Harry这个样子的时候——强壮自信而且控制。他开始明白为什么长大的自己几周前会想要斯莱特林学校制服。

“你决不瘦或是丑。你非常英俊。”Harry的眼神严肃，几乎是渴望。“不和你做不是因为不想要你。”

Draco的心开始怦怦跳。“真的？”他低声问。

“很不幸，是的，”Harry回答，自嘲的轻笑一声。“我很想要你，十六岁的你的每一寸。”

Draco立刻反驳他的话。“我告诉你了，我不是十六，我——”

“不，你是。”

Draco惊奇的停住了。Harry的语气告诉他他不是在开玩笑。“再说一次？”他问，眨眨眼睛。

“要是你打算留在这个未来——而且你是的——那你就必须遵照它的规则。”

“就是说？”

“就是说你住在这间屋子里，这个生命里——还有这个时间。”

Draco不喜欢这个下去。“跟我的年龄有什么关系？”他冷静的问道。

Harry不太能看着他。“你的生日是六月五号，”

“我知道，再一次，这跟——”

“六月五号是下个星期。直到你生日，你还是十六岁。”

Draco盯着他，Harry假装在看指甲。

“对不起？”Draco终于吼道。“不，我想不是，Potter。这太荒谬了！”

“不是，”Harry顽固的说。“我怎么知道你真的十七了？你掉下沙漏的时候是十六，我只知道，你没到十七岁生日就还是十六，要到六月五号。”

“不，”Draco反驳。“不，你不能，Potter。你不能改变规则。你不能决定我的年龄！”

“我没有决定你的年龄！事实就是如此！你要照这个时间过，这个时间里你还没有过生日，你还是十六岁。”

Draco张嘴——想呐喊，想尖叫，想发泄两岁以来最大的愤怒。“你听好了，Potter——”

但当Harry终于看着他，Draco所见到的使得他停住了。与他的声音不同，Harry的眼神不是顽固不化，是害怕，绝望，迷失。闪念之间，Draco明白了Harry在干吗。

他需要我是十六岁。他不能解决他的感情，不能应付同时想要我又想要他的Draco。要是我十六岁，那么他知道他不能有我，就不用为了跟我而不是他的Draco在一起而感到内疚。

他思索，Harry实际上已经承认了他非常想要Draco，但他没有准备好接受自己想要他，而且乐于竭尽全力的假装他不能拥有Draco，继续活在否认里。Draco知道对于Harry来说，认定他十六岁是为了确保他们不会做。Harry永远不会碰一个巫师法律还认作孩子的人。

想想，我终于发现了一条Harry Potter不肯打破的规则了。Snape不是很高兴知道吗？

他害怕的想到谈话可能的发展方向。

唔，也许不妙。真的，不是很讽刺吗？我在这儿，迫不及待的要跟他鬼混，但原来是Harry需要等待。我知道他会等我准备好。我可能也该为他做一样的事情。

他眼里闪过一丝狡黠。

现在。

“好，”他虚伪的同意。“要是你想这样，那就这么办。”

Harry显然没有料到他会让步，一时不知所措。“我——真的？”

“当然，”Draco甜甜的说。“无论你要什么。”他清清喉咙。“当然，我需要一些回报。”

令他好笑的是，Harry明显放松了，显然更加习惯Draco这种给自己争取利益的斯莱特林讨价还价方式，“当然，”他干巴巴的说。“你想要什么？”

“我想要一顿生日大餐，你必须带我出去，满足我的每一点要求。”

“成交，”Harry，露出愉快的表情。“还有什么？”

“我明天想去对角巷，买个魔杖。”

“当然，”Harry答应。“很合理，还有什么？”

“我想要你在家里裸体走来走去。”

Harry瞪大眼睛，“什么？”他喊道。

“你想要假装我十六，我想要无耻的勾引你。我们都如愿以偿。”在Harry怀疑的表情下，他大声叹口气。“我想我也许可以接受不穿上衣。”

Harry吃惊的大笑起来，“你把我当作一块肥肉，我真不知道是该觉得荣幸还是生气。”

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“说到肉——”

“不！”Harry立刻说，露出惊慌的表情。“我们不说肉！”

Draco再次戏剧化的叹口气。“好，依你。”他突然打了个大哈欠。

“累了？”

“显然。”Draco承认。

Harry下床站起来，开始把被单拉好。“你应该再睡一觉，”他关心的说。“你肯定累坏了。”

“当然，”Draco干巴巴的说，激怒然而愉快的看了Harry一眼。他也站了起来，脱下套头外套，下面只穿了一件柔软的棉T恤。

“你还没有听完我的最后一个条件，”他说，开始解裤子，而Harry忙着铺床故意不看Draco脱衣服。

“是什么？”Harry问，现在转身背对Draco，装着在检查飞贼闹钟。Draco愉快的摇摇头，脱下裤子。他从地上捡起早上丢下的裤子穿上。

他随手拉好裤子系上，然后爬到被子下。“看是安全的，Potter。根据记录，我不在乎你看到我穿短裤。我见过你只围条毛巾，你知道。”

Harry慢慢扭头确认Draco是，真的，穿好了衣服。“那不一样，”他反对。“你想怎么看我碰我都可以。是我应该当心。”

我真的会让你后悔说这话，Draco想，眼神恍惚的想象可以随便怎么看和碰Harry。

现在轮到Harry打呵欠。“唔，你把我累坏了，你知道？”他说，靠着床柱，“那么最后一个条件是什么？”他追问，让Draco回过神来。

Draco清清喉咙。“你必须开始跟我一起睡。”

Harry睁大眼睛，“但我——”

Draco这次拒绝让步。“我不想听，”他阴沉的说。“我会忍受你神经兮兮的拒绝承认我是成年人，完全能判断我想要何时以及与谁做爱。你至少能当我的抱抱熊。”

“但是——”

“Potter。让我用你能懂的话说；要是你不立刻上床陪我，我会坚持清醒直到你在沙发上睡着，然后溜下去光着身子爬到你怀里。”他坏笑说。“我们都知道你不必清醒就会开始干我。”

Harry眯起眼睛。“这是敲诈，”他控诉。“你敲诈我跟你一起睡。”

“要这么想，是吗？”Draco毫不懊悔的嘲笑。“你没办法脱身，所以你最好像个男人一样接受，过来抱着我。”

尽管不情愿，Harry笑了。“像个男人一样搂抱？”他取笑。

“别拖拉赶快上来，Potter！还有先把牛仔裤脱了。”

“但是——”

“现在。”

Harry苦着脸。“好。”

“好。”

“好。”

显然非常勉强，Harry开始解皮带。Draco撑起头观看。

“这可不是脱衣舞！”Harry抗议，尽快解开皮带。

“很不幸。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，他解开裤子，没有夸张的脱下裤子丢在地板上，只剩下T恤和短裤。Draco舔舔嘴唇。

“短裤真是个遗憾，”他真心诚意的说。“挡住了所有好地方。”

“噢，挪过去点，你这个不讲道理性欲过剩的小孩。”

Draco顺从的给他让出位子，抓住机会欣赏Harry强壮的双腿爬上床，钻进被子下面，高尚和Draco保持距离。

“我的搂抱呢？”

“条件是说我跟你一起睡觉，不是我们抱在一起，”Harry指出，挥挥魔杖关掉灯。“所以记住要睡在你的那一边。”

Draco做个鬼脸，但没法跟斯莱特林逻辑辩论。“行，那晚安吻呢？”

Harry哼了一声，翻身背对Draco。“睡觉。”

“晚安一摸？”

“我警告你。”

“晚安一干？”

“Draco Malfoy——”

“好，好！但是你不能责怪别人努力。”

Harry怀疑的嘲笑一声。“晚安，小坏蛋。”

“好梦，讨厌鬼。”

“？”

“？”

“？”

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“要是我做噩梦，你还会让我睡到你怀里吗？”

“宝贝，要是你做噩梦，我会抱着你直到你醒来。”


	8. Cock-tease

巨怪？大巨怪？压在我胸口？

Draco奋力在压着他的沉重之下扭动，即使他注意到这是头最香的巨怪，他甚至高兴被压住。一头彩虹条纹的猫头鹰飞进他的视线。

“喝杯茶？”它热心建议。

“是，谢谢，”Draco对鸟说。“不过首先，我真的要把这头巨怪推——”

Draco突然睁开眼。他困惑的眨眼看了一会儿天花板，逐渐清醒过来。终于，他低头看胸口，只看到他梦中要把他压平的巨怪其实根本不是巨怪。

是Harry。

“Potter，你这个大笨瓜，”他说，以只能被归类为充满感情的声音。Harry整个儿倾斜的趴在他身上。手臂落到Draco右边，鼻子埋在他脖子里。“我真的认为这不止是睡着了爱搂抱。”

尽管这么说，尽管Harry体重惊人，Draco不能更高兴在活下来的男孩身下醒来了。他懒懒抽出没有被Harry的身体或脑袋压住的胳膊，轻轻抚摸凌乱的头发，显然和Potter一样顽固，因为它拒不肯在Draco的梳理下驯服，而是弹回原位。

“你不是很可爱吗，”他静静沉思，被自己的感情吓到了。又不是他没有因为Harry强壮的身体压在他纤瘦的身体上而兴奋（因为哦，他是的）。因为不止如此，他觉得奇怪的温柔与被感动，Harry爱他信任他，足以在睡梦中用这样亲昵的姿势趴在他身上。

他猜测没多少人见过这个活下来的男孩。他猜测Harry从没让任何人见过他毫无防备的一面。他猜测未来的自己爱这个Harry，这个可爱的睡着了的Harry，他让Draco奇怪的想要保护，是他以前很少，如果曾有过的感觉。

Draco满足的躺着，悠闲的拨动Harry的头发，直到Harry开始在他身上蹭动。他偎依了一会儿Draco，当一点点胡茬蹭过他脖子，突然之间那个区域的每一根神经都清醒了。

“早，love，”Draco低声说，故意压低声音模仿年长的自己。

“早，”Harry嘟哝。他给了Draco的脖子一个湿漉漉的睡意朦胧的早安吻，立刻导致Draco的欲望起立致敬。

“睡的好？”Draco轻快的问，依然压低声音，手指拒绝离开Harry的头发。

他脖子上又有胡茬蹭动，Harry贴的更近。“唔，不像醒来那么好，”他的声音还是含糊不清，但也潜伏着淘气与挑逗。

Draco心跳加速。“哦，真的？”他说，斯莱特林的意识从每个角度分析局势，想要决定什么是最佳方式赢得一次做爱。

但在他能定下计划之前，Harry再次回吻了他，把所有的诡计赶出他的脑袋。他咽下口水，羽毛般轻柔的吻落在他的皮肤上，每一个都比上一个稍微靠近一点点他的下颚和嘴唇。

不敢用力呼吸，Draco尽量一动不动的躺着，欲望悸动，Harry调笑的吻越来越靠近他的嘴，令人疯狂的胡茬依然挠着他的皮肤。他眼睛急切的闭上，嘴唇放松，顺从渴望的等待Harry的吻。

就在Harry轻吻Draco嘴角的时候，他愣住了。

见鬼，Draco无力的想，睁开眼睛。

Harry的眼睛睁得大大的，表情僵硬恐惧。“见鬼，”他嘟哝，翻身离开Draco，躺到床上。

Draco大声叹口气，已经想念另一个男孩舒适的重量。“Potter，你这个疯狂的小cock-tease——”

“嘿！”是Harry愤慨的回答。他转头怒视Draco一眼。“我睡着了！我不知道是你。”

“喔，”Draco实事求是的说，翻身面对Harry。

Harry畏缩了。“Merlin，对不起，”他飞快的说。“我不是那个意思。”

“不是吗？”Draco立刻问。

Harry再次畏缩了，仰头看着天花板。“不，”他悲哀的说，声音带着浓浓的睡意与感情。“我真的不是那个意思。”

他看起来孤独无助，头发依然散乱，没戴眼镜，Draco没有心情继续追问。还有，昨晚之后，他知道Harry说的是实话。他不是说的那个意思。

“我给你做早餐，”Harry说，转身面对Draco，听起来就像个小男孩希望弥补错误。“都是你爱吃的。”

Draco考虑。“好，那么，”他说，坐起身。他转身准备下床的时候，突然想到个极度斯莱特林的主意。“记得做那个好吃的松饼。我要洗个澡——还有自慰。”

他满意的听到背后的男孩倒抽一口冷气，结结巴巴的说，“什——么？”

Draco扭头看着Harry，冷静的挑起一条眉毛。“自慰，”他重复，“不管你坚持我多大，你不能禁止我。要是我想爬进浴室揉自己的阴茎直到射到瓷砖上，你没法阻止我。”

Harry只能盯着他，说不出话来，仿佛找不到声音。

Draco得意的微微靠近。“你可能想知道，”他说，嘶哑性感的声音，“过去几周，我的幻想由你主演。今天，你会就在你正躺着的这张床上干我，我会趴跪着，哀求更多。”

一阵胜利的颤栗穿过Draco，看到粉红的热度——不是窘迫的羞红，而是兴奋的晕红——爬上Harry的脸。

“当我自慰的时候，”他无情的继续。“会一手抓住我的阴茎，假装是你的，手指插进自己，假装是你的阴茎。”

Harry用力闭上眼，深吸口气试图平静下来。屋里的气氛突然间沉重难耐。

“现在要是你不介意，”Draco甜甜的说，站起身。“早餐见，我和右手有个约会。”

当他头也不回的走向浴室，得意的听到身后传来Harry压抑的呻吟。

********

舒舒服服洗了个澡，Draco飞快穿好衣服，跟随他的鼻子走向厨房。Draco最爱的松饼，新鲜烤制，放在窗边的小桌上，还有奶油，草莓酱和茶。Harry还在忙碌，动作比平时要焦躁一点。

Draco靠在门口，享受Harry风景。“看来今天早上某人有点挫败，”他随意评论。

Harry惊奇的转身面对他，眯起眼睛。“安静，你。”他嘟哝，伸手到最高架子上取下几个盘子。衬衫提了起来，招待Draco免费享受了好几英寸光滑的皮肤与紧实的肌肉。

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“你不赖，你知道。”

Harry瞪他一眼，拿起盘子。“什么？”

“我自慰的时候，性，你很棒。”

Harry张嘴，又闭上。他过度用力的关上柜门，走向餐桌。

“我喜欢想象你专横霸道，”Draco愉快的继续。对Harry多年的纠缠让他马上认出他肩膀绷紧了，意识到自己已经激怒了Harry。“你真是那样吗？干我的时候会那样强壮魁梧阳刚？”

Harry扭头瞪他一眼。“当心，小家伙，”他恶狠狠的说。

“噢是，就像这样，”Draco屏息说道。“我喜欢你粗暴的样子，Harry。”

“你——”Harry深吸口气。“来吃早餐。”他在一把椅子上坐下，显然决定无视Draco。

但是Draco，在碰到Harry Potter的时候并没有放弃的习惯。他走到桌边，坐下——

就在Harry腿上。

“Draco！”

“你说的，我引用，你爱怎么看我碰我都可以。而现在，我想要坐在你腿上。”

“但是——”Harry开始绝望。

“闭嘴，Potter，”Draco高傲的说。“是你说的，不是我。”

“但有个十六岁孩子坐我腿上，我没法吃早餐！”

“Harry，我们都知道我其实十七了，”Draco耐心的说。“但是无论怎么样，你没有选择。现在闭嘴否则我就吻你了。”

“为什么，你这个小暴君——”

Draco故作要吻，扭扭屁股贴住Harry的小腹。

Harry抽口气，手紧紧抓住扶手。“好，”他简单说。“好，你可以坐在我腿上。只要，别动也别再这么坐了。”

Draco得意的露出胜利的微笑。他伸手拿起块松饼，掰下一块，蘸上奶油和果酱，送到Harry嘴边。

“什么——”

Harry张嘴，Draco趁机塞进松饼，手指在Harry的唇上多逗留了一会儿。“既然你碰不到桌子，”他解释。“我想我该帮忙。”

Harry咽下，紧张的伸舌舔去唇上的草莓酱。“我想不——”

“嘘，我们只早餐，Harry，”Draco保证，再掰下一块松饼。“早餐没什么需要逃避的，”他照样蘸了奶油果酱，举到Harry嘴边。“闭上眼睛然后张嘴，宝贝。”

Harry抿紧嘴唇，透过迷人的长长睫毛怀疑的盯着Draco。

“好了，亲爱的，”Draco几乎在呢喃。“听Daddy的话。”

“我不记得叫你亲爱的，我见鬼的肯定也没叫过你Daddy！”

“我叫过你Daddy吗？”

Harry再次闭上嘴。“不关你的事，”他终于说。

“噢，Potter，你吓到我了。越来越狂野了。要是我知道该叫你Daddy，我今天早上会加进我的自慰幻想里。”

Harry一半吃惊一半惊骇的大笑一声。“我害羞的小处男什么时候变成了色狼？”

“从我见到你湿漉漉的只裹着条毛巾开始。现在来，Harry，闭上眼睛。”

“没门！”

“但我只会喂你，”Draco哄骗。

“你做梦吧。”

“好了，Harry，除非我的小格兰芬多害怕了？”

正如Draco期待的，Harry的表情立刻从紧张变成恼怒。“再说一次？”

Draco的笑容甜的像蜜糖。“要是你不敢当着我闭上眼睛，没关系。Merlin知道对于你这样强壮魁梧的战争英雄来说，一个十六岁的孩子非常可怕。”

他几乎能看到纯粹的一级的格兰芬多气场穿过Harry的血管。“我不害怕，小鬼。无论你提出什么，我都能做到。”他说，正如所料的虚张声势。

Draco的唇上浮起能让Salazar Slytherin为之骄傲的假笑。“哦，真的？”他慢慢说，再拿起一块松饼，“那就闭上眼，宝贝。”

勉强，但又不愿让Draco说他骗人，Harry闭上眼睛。

Draco立刻把松饼扔到桌上，迫不及待的靠过去，想要偷一个差点就得到了的吻。

不幸的是，就在他的嘴离Harry不到一英寸的时候，Harry睁开了眼睛。“我就知道！”

三十秒内，Draco被从Harry腿上赶了下去，发现自己被牢牢放在自己的椅子上。

“你是个会摆布人的小混蛋，Draco。”

Draco愠怒的瞪着Harry。“而你是个混蛋和cock-tease，Potter。”

“是，是，现在吃饭。要是我今天必须在对角巷应付你和你的荷尔蒙，我会需要所有能量。”

********

这是一个明亮晴朗的周六早晨，对角巷人声鼎沸。在他们幻影显形之前，Harry对他们俩施了个匿名咒，免得在路上被认出来。

“战后我不得不完善这个咒语，”他解释，在他们落到忙碌的街道之中后，甚至没人认出他们。“我连当众吃个冰淇淋都没法不被骚扰。”

Draco想到无数个抓住机会的巫师和女巫无耻的想要染指他的Harry就觉得万分嫉妒，他勉强忍住。“很高兴又回到巫师世界。”他只能说，打量着周围。

“我可怜的纯血统，”Harry说，显然是取笑，但也带了一丝认真。“厌烦麻瓜世界了？”

“不，”Draco说，吓倒了他们两个。

“哦，”Harry咬着嘴唇。“唔，既然你要留下，我们不可能整整五年都回避对角巷。所以要是咒语万一失效，我们会被认出来——”

“假装我出了减龄魔药事故，”Draco激怒的说。“我告诉你了，我知道安排，Potter！”

“没必要发脾气，Malfoy。”

Draco瞄着他。“你这样严厉叫我的姓，真的很性感。”

Harry瞪他一眼。“没有。”

“不，实际上，有点。”

Harry揉揉鼻梁，显然很挫败。“你要害我早衰，你这个性欲过剩的小子。”

“不，是所有被压抑的欲望害你早衰，”Draco反驳，有助的补充。“你知道，我听说那能解除紧张，你不能克制——”

“住，嘴。”

“嗯，假正经。”

“混蛋。”

“讨厌鬼。”

“祸水妞儿。”

“什么？”

“没什么，”Harry说，带着个让Draco心脏怦怦乱跳的笑容。“来，奥立凡德在等着。”

********

奥立凡德休假暂停停业。

六月十号，星期一恢复营业。

“见鬼，”Draco愤愤的说，看到挂在奥立凡德门口的破烂启事。“我真的想要买根新魔杖。”

“我们十号再来，”Harry安慰。“要是之前你需要施咒语，可以用我的。”

“真的？”Draco淘气的说，靠近他一点。“你会让我碰你的魔杖。”

“当然，”Harry愉快的回答，完全没注意Draco脸上警告的坏笑。“我的就是你的。”

Draco舔舔嘴唇。“噢，是这样啊？你肯定？”

“绝对。”

“那我现在可以碰你的魔杖吗？”

Harry耸耸肩，伸手到后袋。“当然，要是你——死也不行。”

Draco呆住了，手离Harry的小腹只有几英寸。他慢慢抬头看着Harry，后者怒视着他。他故作无辜的眨眨眼睛。“你说我可以碰的，”他说，尽可能用天使一般的声音。

“手，动。”

在Draco采取字面意义前，Harry飞快补充，“离开我的魔杖。”

做个鬼脸，Draco放下手，他靠着奥立凡德魔杖店的墙，闷闷不乐的看着Harry。“我今天有没有叫过你cock-tease，Potter？”

Harry哼了一声。“我相信有，”他站到Draco身边，自己也舒舒服服的靠着老砖墙。“两次。”

“两次，你活该。”

“喔，”Harry说，听起来一点也不生气。“十六岁的孩子觉得我不用心。我今晚怎么睡得着。”

Draco眯起眼睛。“你昨晚睡得很好，要是我没记错。还有，万一你没发现，醒来的时候还在骚扰那个十六岁的孩子。”

“嘿，”Harry辩解，站直身。“我告诉过你是事故！”

“真的？”Draco嘲笑，他指着Harry身后。“哦，看，有只毛乎乎的流浪猫爪子受伤了。”

“什么？！哪儿？！”Harry喊道，转过身。

一等Harry背对他，Draco立刻伸手好好摸了一把Harry Potter的屁股。

Harry惊呼一声，跳起足有一英尺。他转过身，表情完全是目瞪口呆。

Draco只是眨眨眼。“哦，对不起，”他毫无诚意的假笑。“事故而已。”

********

“你知道，有时候我没法决定是想要保护你，干你，还是把你摁在腿上。”

“三个都做有什么关系呢？”Draco愉快的问，他们回去破釜酒吧和麻瓜伦敦的入口。

“对，”Harry激怒的说。“我还是不能相信这种流浪猫的话能骗到我了。”

Draco拍拍他的胳膊。“好了，好了，你没办法。你是个格兰芬多。你抗拒不了受伤和毛茸茸。”

Harry摇摇头。“但你每次都能骗到我！有时候是兔子，有时候是小狗，有时候是头见鬼的雪貂，每次我都会上当！”

“真的，Harry，这很迷人，”Draco劝说。“只因为它让你出奇的好骗，不是说就不甜蜜了。”

他的声音弱了下去，看到一个讨厌的人从另一头走进对角巷。“说到狗？”

“什么？”Harry说，跟随Draco的目光。“哦，”他意识到，保护的站到Draco前面。“她。”

Pansy Parkinson正在挤过人群，紧紧挂在一个长得非常像Draco的金发男人手臂上。她对他说的每个字假笑痴笑，Draco被迫回忆起Hogwarts那些讨厌的日子。

他的目光从Pansy和她的猎物转向Harry。Harry的眼睛是深邃的绿色，就像鹰一样盯着Pansy。他一手放在Draco前面，仿佛在保护他，Draco知道——他知道——有了Potter没有任何事能伤害他。

他想自己从没感觉过这么安全。

“嘿，”他安慰，手轻轻放到Harry手臂上。“来，我们走，谁在乎Pansy？”

Harry看来不太确定。他依然紧盯着她，Draco知道要是他有毛的话一定全都竖了起来。“她试过伤害你。”

Draco温柔但是坚定的推动面前的手臂，迫使Harry放下。“她试过，她没有成功——因为我回来你身边。”

Draco的话看来深深触动了Harry。他放松了，依然盯着Pansy经过他们，但不再紧张。他扭头看着Draco。“对不起，”他羞愧的说。“我有时候会有点保护过度。”

Draco的嘴唇弯出温柔的微笑。“我知道，”他说，看着Pansy和她的玩物消失在人群中。“你就像某种狮王之类的。”

Harry哼一声，肩膀轻轻推推Draco。“来，我们回家。”

家，Draco的微笑更明亮。现在家是和Harry一起。

********

Draco生日前的三天绝不能用平静形容。他和Harry吃饭，睡觉，斗嘴，调笑，以及轮流安慰对方。Draco继续无情的用性邀请折磨Harry，而Harry英勇的拒绝屈服。

他生日的前一天晚上，Harry竟然比Draco先睡着，躺在沙发上看电视的时候。Draco甚至没有发现，直到他去为Harry喜欢的麻瓜魁地奇队欢呼。

“Harry，Harry，你看到了吗？曼联绕过守门员把鬼飞球踢进了！Harry，看。”

Harry奇怪的没有出声。

“Harry？”

Draco从扶手椅上站起，动身坐到沙发边上。另一个男孩侧卧着，头枕着扶手，腿蜷起来。“Harry？”

Draco爱慕的绿眼睛闭着，胸口慢慢起伏。眼镜被扶手挤歪了，他没有声音，只有最轻柔的深沉稳定的呼吸。

“哦，”Draco轻声说，陈述事实。“你睡着了。”

怎么办，怎么办，他的潜意识说，饥渴的看着睡着了的男孩。现在某人有点无助。要是你想，哦比如说，抓住机会摸他，他没法反对。

Draco抿紧嘴唇，“我还是有道德的，你知道，”他严肃的告诫自己。“白天我也许会催促他干我，但我不会趁他睡觉骚扰他。”他咽下口水。“他永远不会这么对待我。”

带着他依然吃惊于拥有的温柔，Draco摇摇Harry的肩膀。“Harry，love，醒醒，”他轻声说，昵称就像呼吸一样自然的从舌尖滑出。

“唔？”是Harry迷迷糊糊的回答，睫毛颤了颤。

“来，love，”Draco咽下突然出现在喉头的结。“上床。”

稍经努力，Draco设法让Harry站了起来，一只沉重的胳膊搂着他的肩膀。在Harry的份量下——以现在的年龄，他比Draco重几十斤——有点蹒跚，他成功的拖着他们两个穿过走道进了卧室，终于把Harry放到床上。

“干杯，”Harry嘟哝，Draco取下他的眼镜放到床边桌上。他又用了两分钟解下鞋子，解开皮带，脱下牛仔裤和外套。Harry疲倦的想要帮忙，但Draco只是让他安静，想要为Harry尽力，想要回馈一点点自从他来到之后就被无止境给予的关怀与照顾。

终于， Harry脱到只剩短裤，盖好被子，现在又沉沉的睡着了。Draco自己换上睡衣爬上床躺到Harry身边，觉得自己很高尚。毕竟，他没有占Harry的便宜，一次也没有。

除了你在脱他牛仔裤的时候摸了他的屁股。

Draco畏缩了。“人无完人，”他愠怒的大声说。

“你是。”

Draco猛然扭头发现Harry睡眼惺忪的看着他。“什么？”

“你完美，”Harry迷迷糊糊的说，看起来困顿甜蜜而且彻底愚蠢。“无论多大。”

肿块回到Draco的喉咙里，“谢谢，”他低声说，翻身面对Harry。他们相距不到一英尺。

“我完美的Draco，”Harry目光温柔。“即使你摸了我的屁股。”

Draco觉得脸上发热。“对不起，”他羞怯的说。

“不用。”Harry打个哈欠。“我是你男朋友，你可以想摸就摸。”

Draco大笑起来。“你一定累坏了，允许一个少年随便摸你。”

“不是随便什么少年，”Harry嘟哝。“只有你。”

Draco温柔的微笑了。“只有我？”

“只有你，”Harry保证。他舒舒服服的挨着枕头。“谢谢送我上床。”

Draco伸手，轻轻抚摸Harry的头发，柔软浓密冰凉的贴着他的指尖。“让你想起了小时候？”

Harry摇摇头。“不，”他嘟哝。

“不？”

“不。”Harry在Draco的抚摸下看来更加放松。“我小时候没人送我上床。”

Draco安静了，手依然在Harry头发里。“什么？”

Harry的脑袋推推他的手，Draco马上继续抚摸的动作。“Harry，”他静静的说，“你是说小时候从没有人送你上床？”

“Dursley家会把我扔进壁橱里，”Harry听起来几乎又睡着了。“算数吗？”

Draco瞪大眼睛。“谁？什么？”

“麻瓜亲戚，”Harry解释。“壁橱是我房间。别停下？”

Draco怎么也不会停。他的手继续自觉的移动，即使意识在努力理解所听到的。“你的麻瓜亲戚把你关在壁橱里？怎么会？什么时候？”

“Hogwarts之前。”Harry的眼睛完全闭上，呼吸再次深沉缓慢起来。

Hogwarts之前。Draco深吸口气，压制下体内沸腾的愤怒与保护直觉。他绝望的想要更加了解那些麻瓜，但他不能叫醒Harry说那些肯定不会愉快的事情。不在Harry信赖的在他的手下安抚入睡的时候。

不，Draco今晚不会打扰Harry。他会等，等待时机，改天再问麻瓜和壁橱的事。

但他不会忘记。

他沉默的躺了一会儿，一手撑着头，依然在抚摸Harry的头发，让另一个男孩轻柔的呼吸声安抚他。它比任何魔咒都强，很快他自己的眼睛也沉重的闭上。

终于，他缩到被子下面，更加贴近Harry。小心不用惊醒他的床伴，他一手搁在Harry腰上。Harry的身体是令人安心的强壮，隔着T恤也透出暖意。当Draco面对他睡着的男友，最后一丝怒气也暂时飞出他的身体，他甚至能感觉到温暖的呼吸吹拂着皮肤。

当他躺在那儿，搂着Harry睡着的身体，他想起了他自己那个时间的生命与同Harry在一起的时间的生命的截然不同。搂着Harry的手臂不知不觉的收紧了。这区别大到无法估量，全是因为Harry。

他全心全意的知道必须永远和Harry在一起。这种事的美妙是不能浪费，或是轻易接受的。在命运的奇异扭曲下，他接触到了这个男人。 Merlin，他会竭尽全力守住他，保护他，保证他安全，以及最重要的，让他幸福。

他倾身，嘴唇轻吻Harry的额头，杂乱的短发之间柔软的皮肤。Harry闻起来有香水和雨的味道，有夏日的味道，有要命的正直和善良和高尚的味道。

有爱的味道。

“过了午夜了，Harry，”他退开，低声说。他闭上眼睛，额头靠着Harry的额头，终于向睡神投降。“无论你要怎么看，我现在十七了。明天，你就必须接受。


End file.
